Soulmates
by OQForever
Summary: An Outlaw Queen story... Regina is visiting a carnival in her hometown of StoryBrooke with her friend's when one of them drag her into a mystic's tent who tell's people who their soulmates are. Will she believe this mystic? Or think she's just a fraud? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Okay now I haven't forgotten about my other stories, but this idea came to me a couple weeks ago after watching a film called 'Only You'_  
 _with Robert Downey Jr and Marisa Tomei, so I just had to write it down. I hope you guys like it. This fic plot will not be the same as the film, probably a fraction of it and that's all._

 _*I DO NOT OWN 'ONLY YOU' OR 'ONCE UPON A TIME' sadly they belong to other people*_

 _Thank you to the lovely **Mint18** for beta reading this for me._

 **OQOQOQ**

At fifteen years of age, Regina Mills who had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, **(** _that were the color of whiskey_ **)** along with her best friend were walking through the carnival that came to their little town of StoryBrooke once a year. The carnival would always pass through and stay for one night before heading on to the next town. The kids loved it, and not to mention so did the teenagers. It was held in the town square, **(** _the same place every year._ **)** There would also be parents there so that they could keep an eye on the children that would always explore every thing.

"I want to go to the fortune teller's" Regina's best friend's said as they were walking through the carnival with their arms linked together.

"Really Tink?" Regina was skeptic "I don't know how you believe in that crap." Rose who was one of Regina's best friends, a little pixie of a woman with blonde curly hair that was always held up in a ponytail, got her nickname Tinkerbell because she was very small for her age.

"I heard she's supposed to be really good and that she can point you to your soulmate" Tink was trying to convince her friend.

"Yeah... If you believe in all that" Regina rolled her eyes at her blonde haired friend.

"I think you're afraid" Her friend simply said.

"What?" Regina was confused, "Why would I be afraid?"

"Maybe you're afraid that she'll tell you who your destined to be with, and that scares you" Tink raised a brow at her.

"Whatever, it's a load of rubbish" Regina was quick to say as she and her friend stopped at the fortune's teller's tent labelled, 'Mystic Mal'.

"Okay fine" Tink said as she stopped and turned around to face her friend then said "If you don't believe in this stuff, then what's stopping you from coming in to see what she has to say. And then we can always make fun of her later."

"What's stopping me is that i'm not going to waste my money on a fraud" Regina was adamant.

"You won't, I will be" Was all her little blonde haired friend said as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her into the mystic's tent.

They entered the tent and found it empty. They both stood at the entrance and looked around the whole tent, turning their bodies in the process and couldn't see anyone else there.

"Hello." A voice said.

Regina and Tink both turned around in surprise as they had only just looked in that direction and didn't see anyone, and now... And now there was a woman with blonde hair standing at a table that was in the middle of the room.

 **'** Where did she come from? **'** Regina asked herself.

"What can I do for you this fine day?" The Mystic asked in a soft voice as she settled down in her chair in front of a crystal ball.

"Well I was just trying to convince my friend here," Tink pushed Regina a few steps forward, "that true love exists."

"Ah, true love," Mal repeated in a whisper.

"I've heard that you're really good at what you do," Tink said simply to the woman.

"Regina," the mystic said as she pointed at the seat in front of her. "Come sit."

"You told her my name" Regina turned to her friend.

"I swear I didn't," Tink said in a shocked tone as she was wondering how this mystic knew her friend's name.

"Yeah right" Regina rolled her eyes as she passed her friend and set down in the chair that the mystic had pointed to.

"I can tell that your friend is right and that you are not a believer," Mal simply said in that same whisper as Regina set down in front of her.

"Yeah well, I don't need someone telling me how to find a man. I think I can do that without any help," Regina just said again with another roll of her eyes.

"I am not helping you find just any man Regina, I am simply going to lead you to your soulmate."

"I cannot believe you told her my name," Regina gave a death stare to her friend.

"I swear I didn't." Tink repeated again.

"Can we get started?" Regina was annoyed as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms over one another.

She just really wanted to get this SCAM over and done with.

"Of course." Was all the mystic said as she looked over at Regina's blonde friend.

"Sorry," Tink laughed as she placed ten dollar's on the mystic's table.

Regina rolled her eyes again for what, like the tenth time or something after walking through the flap of that tent. Of course it was all about the money, it is always about the money.

"Okay, we shall begin," Mal spoke a little louder this time breaking Regina from all the skepticism that was going through her head. Regina watched as Mal sat upright in her chair. Closing her eyes, she placed both her hands on the crystal ball that sat on the table in front of her.

Then everything went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Sitting in this tent, she could hear nothing coming from the outside. It was like magic.

Regina started to get a little creeped out as Mal continued to sit there not saying anything as first, a couple minutes passed by, then more. Was it 5, no it was 10 minutes, or was it an hour? It was as if time itself had stopped.

Regina gave another glare to her blonde friend, who just shrugged her shoulders, nonplussed. Regina then opened her mouth to say something only stopping when the mystic finally began to speak.

"I-I see... A tattoo" Her voice was soft at the start and got louder as she continued to speak.

"A tattoo?" Regina raised both brows at that then said, "I hate tattoos."

"Yes, a tattoo. I can't make... No wait, I think it's a feather" Mystic Mal's eye's then flew open and she stared directly into Regina's eye's and continued as if she was looking right into her soul "No, it's a lion tattoo."

"I... I hate, tattoos." Regina repeated in a stammer as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Well dear," Mal's voice was soft again. "The man you are destined to be with will have a Lion Tattoo on the inside of his right wrist."

"Is that all?" Regina huffed out in question not wanting to believe any of this. "So when's this meant to happen?" She asked in a skeptic tone.

"That i'm afraid... I cannot tell." Mystic Mal simply answered.

"If I pay for another reading will you be able to tell me then?" Regina questioned with a raised brow.

"I know you think i'm a fake Regina, but what I tell you is the truth. You will fall in love with a man that has a lion tattoo on his right wrist. When and where... I don't know, but it will happen."

"But you didn't answer my question," Regina was annoyed "If I pay for another reading, will you be able to tell me then?" She repeated her question.

"It doesn't work like that i'm afraid." Mal simply replied.

"Of course it doesn't," Regina said in a sarcastic tone while standing up then adding, "See ya," She then grabbed her friend by the hand to lead them out away from the mad woman.

"Until the next time" Mal said with a smile on her face knowing that she would see the dark haired teenager again. Whether Regina would be a teenager or an adult, she would see her again.

"I don't think so" Regina let out a dark skeptical laugh as she left the mystic's tent.

"Well that was a waist of ten quid," she said as they exited the tent. "Do you want to go find Emma and Mary Margaret?" She then asked her friend in a casual tone.

"You don't believe her." It wasn't a question.

"Of course not, come on Tink... A man with a lion tattoo," Regina was sick of having this conversation all the time with her friend.

Rose Bellingham was a believer in 'True Love'. She had always said that there was one perfect person out there for everyone. Regina, however, was different, she didn't believe in true love at all.

"It's out there Regina. Or should I say he's' out there." Tink said simply.

"Look let's just go find Emma and Mary Margaret." Regina didn't want to have this conversation again.

"Fine, but one day I'll be saying I told you so" Tink said with a small smile then began walking to go find their other friends. Regina just rolled her eyes at that then followed after her friend.

 **OQOQOQ**

A short time later Regina and Tink entered the small town diner knowing that their friends would be there. And sure enough as soon as they walked in they spotted Emma and Mary Margaret sitting at a booth in the back.

"Hey guys," Tink said in a cheerful voice as she sat down by Mary Margaret.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Mary Margaret asked as Regina sat down beside their other friend Emma.

"This one here," Regina pointed a finger across the table towards Tink, "dragged me to some mystic's tent." She was still most definitely a skeptic.

"Mystic Mal!" Mary Margaret's face lit up.

"Not you too!" Regina rolled her eye' again at her other friend for what felt like the 50th time that day.

"She's really good. I visited her last year and she told me about my soulmate and a couple days later I met David." Mary Margaret beamed as she remembered meeting her now still boyfriend.

"Oh yeah... And how did you meet him?" Regina mocked as she had known how her friend met her **'** True Love **'**.

"I was choking on an apple in the cafeteria and he saved me." Mary Margaret replied ignoring Regina's sarcastic tone.

"See what I mean, full of crap." Regina laughed.

"No Regina, she told me that my soulmate would save my life."

"Well at least she gave you more than me."

"Why what did she tell you?" Mary Margaret wanted to know.

"That she is going to fall in love with a man that has a lion tattoo." Tink answered in an optimistic voice.

"Wow." The short haired brunette replied in awe.

Regina opened her mouth to reply to her friend then closed it again as her other friend Emma decided to speak. "Yeah i'm kind of with Regina on this one, she told me that my soulmate would have one hand."

"What's wrong with that?" Both Tinkerbell and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, I'm just saying it's very unlikely." Emma became defensive.

"Look guys, just forget about it because it's never going to happen." Regina was adamant.

"Why?" Tink raised a brow at her friend.

"Because I hate tattoos, and I would never date anyone who had one." She simply told her friends with a glare telling them that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So is Ruby pissed that she's missing the carnival?" Tink asked changing the subject and breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the girls as she looked over at their other friend, who was a year younger than the others and currently working behind the counter.

Ruby stood directly behind the diner's counter with a frown adoring her face as her boss, who was also her granny, talked to her about how to be polite to the customers again.

"Yeah," Emma laughed at her friend's punishment.

"It was her own fault," Regina also laughed as she pictured her friend's face as she had been caught smoking in the girl's bathroom at school.

"Come on Regina... She was just trying it out, and besides she didn't even like it." Emma simply said.

"Yes and she stupidly got caught, if she had just talked to us instead of Zelena and her fucking minions, she would be out with us tonight instead of been stuck working in this fucking dump." Regina was annoyed.

"I'd be careful Regina or you'll be looking for a new job," Mary Margaret said with a chuckle, as Regina too worked a part time job at the diner, and slagging it off as her boss was standing about fifteen feet away, was not a good idea.

Mary Margaret was hoping that her friend wasn't heard. Because if she was, she would be out of a job and Mary Margaret knew how badly Regina needed this job.

Regina's father had died only two years ago when she was just thirteen. They hadn't really had much but they were able to survive, her father had had a steady job as a teacher in Storybrooke's elementary school. While her mother was a stay at home mom, but since her father died her mother Cora was forced to get a job so that they wouldn't lose the house. But she still wasn't bringing in enough as the only job she could get was in the ice-cream shop part time, so Regina was forced to get a part time job to help as best she could.

Cora tried so bad to hide all the notices from her daughter, but Regina was smart and she knew her mother was hiding something. Then one day she had to know why her mother was acting so strange, so she ended up doing some snooping and came across some bill's that her mother couldn't pay. So that was when Regina told, she didn't ask, she told her mother that she was going to get a part time job so she could help out with the bills.

Her mother finally had agreed once Regina had promised that she wouldn't let her grades slip. Cora just wanted the best for her daughter. She didn't want her struggling like she is now with her daughter at the age of fifteen having to work so she could help her mother pay the bills.

"I'm going to be stuck here forever." Regina said, disheartened.

"No you're not Regina, you're really smart. You're going to be mayor of this town someday, remember?" Tink tried reassuring her friend as she reminded her of the time when they were only five years of age, and Regina had told her friends that she would be mayor of this quaint little town someday in the future.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Well what did you guy's think? Is it good enough to continue or not?_  
 _But I don't quiet know when update's will be posted as I still have other story's to do also._ **(** _Can't forget about them_ **) _;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _This is a really small chapter, but I thought that we needed to see 'Robin's side'._

 _ ***** Again I want to thank the amazing Mint18 for beta reading this story *****_

 _ ***** Thank you to Willow1411 for the amazing art work *****_

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Robin... Oxford England._

 **OQOQOQ**

The dark blonde haired, bright blue eyed, Robin with killer dimples when he smiled strolled through the small carnival that would visit his quaint little town once a year, with his two best mates Killian and Will in tow.

"Oh hey... Let's visit Mystic Mal's," Killian with dark hair and blue eyes, said as he pointed at the mystic's tent.

At that Robin raised a surprise brow, "Why?" He asked.

"Because she can predict people's soulmates," Killian replied simply.

"You visited her last year." It wasn't a question but Killian nodded his head anyway, and Robin continued. "And may I ask what she said about your so called 'soulmate?'" Robin raised his hands, using air quotes to emphasise his distaste for the title.

"She said that the woman that I'd fall in love with would be blonde and wearing a red leather jacket." Killian said simply. "It will happen, I have hope that it will happen."

"Well if you already know who your soulmate is gonna be, why do you want to visit her?" Robin wanted to know.

"Not for me," Killian let out a small chuckle, "for you."

"Me?" Robin pointed at himself.

"Yeah, let's see who your soulmate is, shall we?" Will was the one to speak this time as he and Killian dragged him towards mystic Mal's tent.

"Guy's" Robin pulled his arms away from his friends and said adamantly, "I'm not wasting money on a con-artist."

"Well then I'll waste my money." Killian shrugged as he and Will both dragged him into the mystic's tent.

When they entered it was completely empty. The three young men looked around the whole tent and saw no one.

"Hello." They all jumped at the voice that came from directly behind them, where they'd already checked and seen no one.

"Hey," Will found his voice first, "we" Will pointed from himself to Killian, "were wondering if you would be so kind as to tell our friend here," Killian shoved Robin forward, "who his soulmate is."

"Please have a seat Robin," Mystic Mal said as her hand gestured towards a chair at the table with a crystal ball.

"How do you know my name?" Robin asked her while he glanced at his friends.

Both Will and Killian shrugged their shoulders also not knowing how she knew Robin's name as neither of them had told her.

"Have a seat." She repeated in a soft low voice while gesturing again to the chair in front of her.

Robin sat down with his two friends standing on either side of him. When he sat, Mal placed both her hands on the crystal ball that lay in front of her and closed her eyes. It was a couple minutes later without a word from the mystic that Robin began to get frustrated and decided to speak.

"Excuse me, but-" Was all he got out before-

Mal opened her eyes and stared directly into his bright blue eyes as if she was looking into his soul then said "I-I see a tattoo."

"A tattoo." It wasn't a question. Robin's skepticism was clear from his dry tone and raised eyebrow.

"Yes... It-It's a lion-" She was saying then quickly corrected herself. "No... It's a feather, I see a feather."

"A feather." Robin laid the skepticism on thick letting it saturate his tone.

"Yes." She answered with a soft low voice. "You will fall in love with a woman that has a feather tattoo on her right wrist."

"Can you give me something else to go on?" He questioned, "like what if I meet more than one girl that has a feather tattoo." Robin laughed in disbelief, **'** _this is a load of_ _crap_. **'** He thought to himself.

"When you gaze into her eyes, you'll know that her eyes are the only ones that you were born to gaze into for the rest of your life." The Mystic said simply, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you any more."

"Let me guess, time's up," Robin said as he gave another roll of his eyes. "What if I pay you for another reading, will you be able to tell me more then?"

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that." Mystic Mal simply answered.

"Of course it doesn't." Robin stood up from his chair. "See ya" He said as he walked towards the entrance/exit of the tent.

"Until the next time." Mal simply said loud enough for him to hear her.

"I don't think so." Robin said just as he left the tent with his two friends.

 **'** _They are a perfect match_. **'** Mystic Mal said to herself when Robin and his friends had left the tent, leaving her on her own.

"Well that was a waste of time." Robin gave a chuckle as he and his friends left the tent.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that there is only one person out there for everyone?" Killian wanted to know. He knew that he could meet a thousand girls with red leather jackets. But the mystic had said the same thing to him that she said to Robin, and that was **'** _When you gaze into her eye's, you'll know that they were the eye's that_ _you were born to gaze into for the rest of your life_. **'**

"A lion, no a feather tattoo... Come on." Robin was quick to raise a brow.

"Fine don't believe then... You'll see when we meet our soulmates and you're still single." Will laughed as he pointed a finger to Killian then himself.

"Yeah okay." Robin just waved his two best friends off still not believing what he had been told by mystic Mal.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Thank you all for the Follows, Favs, and the lovely Reviews. They mean a lot to me xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay now this chapter is going to be angst, by the time it's over it's going to show why Regina will not and does not believe in love and that she is better off without it._

 _Thank you to the lovely Mint18 for beta reading this for me xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

 ***** _2 Year's Later_ *****

She was in love. Tonight was the night, tonight was the night that she was going to show her boyfriend just how much she loved him. It was Valentine's Day, her first one ever with someone to share it with.

She had thought it over, and she wanted him. She wanted to give herself to him for the first time. He would be her first.

She had met her boyfriend Daniel in September last year, and now she thought it was time. After all this is their fifth month together and also Valentine's Day, so it's a double celebration and she's in love.

So yes tonight is going to be the night that she is going to give him her body along with her heart.

Daniel picked her up at half six, he was taking her out to dinner. He arrived at her place and beeped the horn of his little run down car. She was a bit disappointed with that, she was hoping that he would at least knock on her door and pick her up the right way.

He never done that. Yes he has taken her on date' but he had never left the car when he picked her up.

She was hoping he would tonight. She had wanted this night to be perfect for the both of them. But again she was wrong, every time he came to pick her up for their dates, she was hoping that he would come to the door. But he never ever did.

Regina arrived at the car, and like always he didn't get out to greet her.

"Hey Gina," Was all he said as she opened the passenger door and got in.

"Happy Valentine's day," Regina had a smile as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend on the lips.

Daniel turned his head to face the road causing her lips to fall on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Regina was worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Was all he said as he pulled away from the curb.

"So... Where are we going?" She was excited.

Her first Valentine's day with a boyfriend, a boyfriend that she had fallen in love with. So yes, she was excited.

"The diner," Daniel answered.

"The diner?" Regina repeated with a frown. She was disappointed, she thought that he would've at least taken her somewhere special.

"Is that a problem?" He raised a brow at the passenger in his car.

"Well I just thought that-"

"We're here." Daniel interrupted as he pulled over and unbuckled his seat belt and exited his car.

"Okay." Was all she could say as she opened the car door herself and got out.

This was not romantic, none of this was romantic at all. Was she really going to give herself to him fully?

Maybe her friends were right. They didn't like him, they had told her that he was no good and that he was a player. She had never believed them, she was in denial. After all she was after falling in love with him. And she thought that he felt the same way about her.

It was their first Valentine's together and she had thought that he would've at least of made an effort. But he didn't.

"Regina," her friend Ruby said as she placed a menu in front of her on the table, "on a date and you take her to the place she works." Ruby then said to Daniel with a roll of her eyes.

"Ruby." Regina gave her friend a death glare.

"Whatever. You have your menus call when you know what you want." She took one menu away. "Since you work here Regina, you already know what's on the menu." She added as she threw her friend's boyfriend another glare and walked of.

"I honestly don't know why your friends with her," Daniel said when the long haired brunette had left the table.

"She does have a point though."

"A point about what?"

"It's Valentine's day Daniel and you've taken me to the place that I've worked at for the last two and a half years." She was upset, tears of disappointment beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry that I didn't take you somewhere fancier, but I thought you didn't care about that stuff!" He raised his voice at her.

"What...? Daniel!" She was very confused by his behavior.

"You know nothing I ever do is going to make you happy," he continued turning things around on her. He was making it her fault. How could he do that to her? He loved her didn't he?

"Daniel-"

"This isn't working Regina." Daniel said simply.

"What do you mean?" She still had that confused look.

"I think we should break-up."

"Break-up?" She repeated with tears falling, "but I love you." She began to cry again.

Daniel laughed at that, "Regina you and I both knew that this was never going to last."

"But-"

"Look I'd better get going, I've been invited to a party tonight." He stood up and dropped money on the table then said, "No hard feelings Regina and I hope we still be friends."

"Daniel-" Regina called after him as she tried to hold back her tears.

He ignored her just walked out of the diner without even looking back at his now ex-girlfriend.

"Don't." She sobbed as Ruby walked over to her table looking as sad and heartbroken as Regina felt.

OQOQOQ

Regina went home and cried as her heart continued to break. She got dumped on Valentine's Day by someone that she thought loved her back. But she was a fool, her friends were right he was no good. She was never going to find love, and if she was going to feel like this, then why would she even want it.

Ruby had called her friends and told them what had happened. They arrived at the door (minus Ruby as she was still in work) of the little apartment that Regina and her mother were now living in. The money that Cora and Regina were taking in from their part-time jobs wasn't enough to keep the house. So they had to leave their family home and rent out a small two bedroom apartment.

Cora let Regina's friends in as she was hoping that they could lift her daughter's spirits.

"Gina-" Tink called as she poked her head into her friend's bedroom.

"Don't call me that!" Regina sobbed. "He used to call me that."

"I'm sorry." Tink said as she and the others entered Regina's bedroom.

"What are you guy's all doing here?" She sobbed.

"Ruby called us and told us what happened." Emma was the one to speak this time.

"What are... are you all here to... to say I told you so, that he... he was an asshole and that... that he was no good for me?" She stammered out as her tears kept falling.

"No of course not!" Mary Margaret said as she and her friends knelt down by the bed where the heartbroken teenager lay.

"Nobody is ever going to love me." She cried to her friends.

"Well your soulmate is still out there." Tink said gently.

"Don't Tink okay?" Regina was annoyed as she was sick of her friends going on and on about how she had a soulmate out there somewhere. "That was a load of bull, I do not have a soulmate. There is no such thing." Regina was adamant.

"Look at Mary Margaret and David, they found each other." Emma said trying to convince her friend to not give-up on love.

"And what about you?" She pointed a finger at the blonde, "And what about you Tink?" Regina yelled at her other blonde friend. "Where the hell are your soulmates?"

"We have hope Regina." Emma said in a soft voice as she was trying to convince her friend. "It will happen."

"That woman was a fraud, just face it, I am never going to fall in love again and no one is ever going to love me."

"That's not true." Tink was the one to try this time, none of them wanted Regina to give up on love.

"Just leave me alone!" Regina said as she turned her back on her friends and curled into a ball on her bed.

"Regina-" Tink started.

"Leave me alone, get out! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled as her tears started anew.

 **OQOQOQ**

 ***** _3 Year's Later_ *****

Regina was now twenty years of age, she was in her second last year of college and dating a really good guy. Well, he was better than Daniel that was for sure. She had met Graham at a frat party that her friends had dragged her too, that was three months ago.

He was her first boyfriend since Daniel. And he loved her, he had told her so, just over two months ago. She liked him too, very much, but she didn't love him quite yet. In fact she was finding it really hard to fall for him.

He was a really good guy. She knew it, but she found after Daniel she was closing herself off from love. She never wanted to feel that pain again. So she had built walls up around her heart and made a vow to herself that she was never going to let anyone in again.

"Regina we need to talk-" Her boyfriend Graham said as he walked up to her as she sat in the library studying for an exam that she had in the morning.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked him as they had planned to spend the night together.

No she didn't love him, but she really did like him. And well she thought what the hell? She had only one year left in college and she was still a virgin. She had had a couple dates throughout the years in college but that's all they were, until she decided to give Graham a chance.

She was hoping that he would be the one, he loved her and she really liked him. But she just couldn't fall in love with him.

"Regina I think-"

"Hang on I need to get this." Regina interrupted as her phone had buzzed on the table beside her.

"Hello, who is this?" She questioned as she didn't recognize the number.

"Could I speak to Regina Mill's please?" A voice asked when she answered her phone.

"Speaking." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone... But I'm afraid your mother was in a car accident." The voice spoke again.

"Is she alright?" Regina was worried, "What hospital is she in?" She asked quickly?

"Regina, what is it?" Graham wanted to know who was hurt and what happened.

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it." The voice spoke again.

Regina fell to the ground in tears as the phone fell from her hands.

"Regina, Regina... What is it?" Graham yelled as his girlfriend fell to the ground.

He picked up the phone and held it to his ear and asked the person on the other end what had happened. When he found out what had happened he thanked the voice and hung up the phone.

"Regina they need you to identify the body." Graham said in a sympathetic voice as he knelt down beside her.

"Maybe... Maybe they got it wrong... And it's not her... It can't be her." Regina stammered as she cried out.

"Regina the sheriff is sure that it's your mother." Graham tried to tell her.

"No!" Regina yelled "It can't be."

"I'm sorry." Her boyfriend said as he pulled her into his arms as she cried.

 **OQOQOQ**

A couple days later and it was her mother's funeral. She was surrounded by her friends and friends of her mother's, there was no family there as she had no one left. The only people she had left were Tink, Emma, Mary Margaret and Ruby, well she also had Graham.

She was grateful to them all for helping her as much as they did. They were her best friends and she knew that they wouldn't let her down.

The ceremony was really good, the priest had said a lovely prayer. A few of her mother's best friends had also spoke at the mass. She was really grateful for that as she wasn't able to speak herself, she was too upset and cried all through the whole ceremony and the burial too.

It was now a couple hours later after her mother was buried in her coffin. Regina was still standing at the grave site in front of her parent's headstones, her mother having been buried right next to her father.

"I miss you both." She cried as she knelt down in front of the headstones.

"Please, I need you to send me a sign. I just need to know that i'll be ok, that everything will be ok." She sobbed more with her head in her hands.

She stayed there for a while longer crying and pleading with her parents to send her a sign. She just wanted to know that she would be ok now that she was on her own. Yes she had her friends but she had no family left anymore.

When her sobs had finally subsided, she was about to get up off the ground when a feather landed in her lap. Letting out a watery laugh she stood up, holding the feather in her hands. She knew what she had to do, she left the cemetery and instead of heading to the diner where all her friends were waiting for her to start the wake. She made her way to StoryBrooke's tattoo parlour instead.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _I hope you guys like this one. Don't worry you will all find out in a later chapter what happened with Regina and Graham. And again thank you for the favorites, follows and the reviews. Love you all xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to Mint18 for beta reading this story for me, you're a saint love you xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

 ***** 5 Years Later *****

God she hated this. The same thing happening day after day and nothing changing. Well that's just the way things had had to be since she'd been forced to drop out of college to keep making rent. That was five years ago. Regina is now 25 years of age and still working the same dead-end job at the diner, she had had to go full-time after the car accident that killed her mother, it was the only way to ensure she didn't lose the apartment.

She hated it, but she had to do it. She needed to pay rent and bills for the apartment that her and her mother had shared together since losing the house. Her friends had offered to help her out so she could still go to class and continue working part-time, but she wasn't happy with that so she made the decision to drop out when Granny told her that she would have full-time hours for her if she wanted them.

"Regina!" A voice called, "are you listening to me?"

"What?" She was brought out from her 'what could have been' daze by the voice of the cook. "When you're finished daydreaming, can you take this over to table three please." The cook raised his voice in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, fine." Was all she said as she lifted up the plates that lay on the tray and headed for table three.

"And try to smile!" The cook, Greg, almost yelled after her.

"A burger and fries for the gentleman and a chicken salad for the lady, enjoy." Regina said with a fake smile and a roll of her eyes as she just about threw the plates with food in front of the couple. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call me." She then added again with the same fake smile.

"Regina, can I talk to you for a minute." Granny called the young waitress into the back so she could have a talk with her. She followed the older women into the back, then Granny Lucas turned to her and spoke again "Look I know that you're not happy in this job Regina, and Ruby is your best friend and I've also known you a very long time. But if you don't make an effort with the customers and to be more polite, i'm afraid I'll have to let you go-"

"No, please Miss Lucas. I need this job, i'm sorry and I will try more. I promise." Regina had tears in her eyes as she cut the older woman off again.

"Regina I know you need this job and the last thing I want to do is to let you go, but the customers will pick up on that vibe that you are throwing out." Granny explained.

"I promise, I'll do better. Just please don't fire me-"

"I'm not firing you Regina. Just think of this as a warning." Granny interrupted.

"Okay." Was Regina could think to say as the tears kept forming.

"Now come on get to work, them customers can't serve themselves!" Granny gave a small laugh as she ushered the waitress back outside.

God she really really hates this job, but she did speak the truth to Granny, she needs this job. Without it she'd be homeless, well she wouldn't actually be homeless as her friend's wouldn't let that happen. But one thing about Regina was that she liked to make it on her own.

So she would have to suck it up and try her best as this job was too important for her to lose, even though she really really hated it.

 **OQOQOQ**

When her shift was finished she headed into the bathroom to change, she was heading to Mary Margaret's for a girls night with her best friends. They weren't heading out to a bar or anything, they were just going to have drinks in her friend's house. But she still wanted to get dressed up as she didn't ever really get to go out. Once a week they would head to one of her friend's house for food and drinks, so they could all catch up.

Mary Margaret was a teacher at Storybrooke High, and Emma was a bounty hunter. She would hunt people down that owed money to other people. Her best friend Tink was a fashion designer and Ruby was on her final year of college, she wanted to be a social worker to help children that were not having a good life.

Ruby's parent's had died when she was five years old. She would've had to have gone into the foster system if Granny hadn't have stepped up and took her in. Emma had once told her friends what it was like for her after her parents had abandoned her when she was a baby. She had told them of the physical and mental abuse that she had received while in care until she was adopted by a couple when she was six years old.

Which led Ruby into choosing her major. It was like a sign, she had only had a couple days left to choose her major. Ruby and her friends were having some drinks and catching up like they always did once a week when Emma had opened up and told them what it was like for her. And then Ruby started thinking that she wanted to help the kids that were having a tough time in care. She wanted to find them a home where they would be treated right and would feel safe.

After Regina had changed from her uniform, she then made her way to her friend's house. They would all already be at Mary Margaret's as Regina had worked late tonight. But it was good, she only worked Monday to Friday and had weekends off. Friday she would always finish at 9, but she didn't care as she had Saturday and Sunday all to herself to relax and recover. It would be rare for her to work the weekend, she would only work weekends when she was really needed. But she didn't mind that as the extra money would always come in handy.

Before she even entered her friend's house, Mary Margaret had greeted her with a drink. Merlot red wine, her favorite.

"I think I'll need something stronger than that." Regina laughed as entered the house.

"Why? What happened?" Tink asked from her place on the sofa.

"Oh nothing much, except I nearly got fired today." Regina deadpanned as she took a seat beside her best friend.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I was told I had to be more polite to the customers."

"Do you want me to have a talk to Granny for you?" Ruby asked.

"No." Regina sighed, "she's right though, I have to be nicer".

"Well if you know that then why don't you be nicer?" Tink raised a brow at her friend.

"Because I hate my job," She said as she drained the last of the wine from her glass.

"Here, this should help," Mary Margaret handed her a small glass of whiskey.

"This wasn't supposed to be my life. I was supposed to finish college, get a degree and then get a job that I really wanted and be happy." Regina continued as she took the glass from her friend.

"You don't have to stay there you know." Ruby said.

"What else am I meant to do?" Regina glared at her friend.

"You could go back to college." Ruby answered simply.

"Oh yeah, and pray tell me how I'll be able to pay rent if I did?" Regina said with a touch of disdain.

"Your always welcome to stay with me, you know that." Tink said.

"So what about this guy you met?" Regina then asked Tink so as to completely change the subject.

"He's everything that I've dreamt off in like forever." The little pixie of a woman said with a wide smile.

"Well then when are you going to introduce him to us?" Emma questioned.

"All in good time." Tink said with a smile.

"I like him-" Regina started.

"You met him?" Emma, Mary Margaret and Ruby all yelled in unison.

"Yes, about two weeks ago-"

"What?! That's not fair!" Ruby raised her voice again as she cut Regina off.

"Don't be mad at Tink," Regina let out a chuckle "It was an accident. It was on a Saturday and I was called into work after Ashley rang in sick, and Tink came in with him not knowing I was working." She explained.

"So what's he like?" Emma questioned Regina then turned to Tink, "I'd ask you, but you won't tell us anything."

"Well I couldn't really talk to him that much as I was working, but he seems to be good enough for our friend here." Regina said honestly as she wound an arm around her friend and pulled her in close.

"Thank you, I really mean that." Tink gushed, so glad that her best friend liked her boyfriend.

"So when are we going to meet him?" Emma asked again.

"I don't want you guys to find faults in him." Tinkerbelle was worried.

"Tink" Mary Margaret said turning to address Tink, "if he passed in Regina's eyes, well I think we'll all like him." Her friends laughed at that last part.

"What?" Regina had a confused look.

"Sorry Regina," Emma laughed then added with a chuckle "but you hate men."

"I do not hate men!" Regina was defensive.

"Really?!" Tink said "How many dates have you had since Graham?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not meant to have love." She answered simply.

"Regina," Tink frowned, "That's not true."

"Yeah right, Tink I've had two boyfriends in my life. Daniel dumped me on valentine's day and broke my heart. Then came along Graham and he broke up with me a couple of days after I buried my mother."

"You just have to believe Regina." Tink said, trying to reassure her friend.

"How can I believe that? I live in a run-down apartment and work in a dead end job. I'm a waitress, so please tell me who is going to look past all that and want to date me?" Regina half-yelled, starting to get annoyed.

"What about-" Tink started.

"Don't start Tink, there is no such thing as soulmates!" Regina interrupted knowing what her blonde pixie friend was going to say.

 **OQOQOQ**

A couple of hours later and after a lot of talking and bonding like they always did once a week, Regina was leaving to head home as she had had more than enough.

"I'm gonna head also," Tink said as she grabbed her coat from the closet and put in on.

After their goodbyes Regina and Tink left their friends and headed home to their own homes.

"So about what the guys were saying tonight " Tinkerbelle said, "I want you to meet Jefferson properly-"

"Okay yeah, I'd really like to meet him" Regina cut her friend off.

"But there is just one little catch" Tink said.

"Okay " Regina said as she waited for her best friend to speak again.

"Well as I've told you, his new business partner that has arrived over from England-"

"Please do not set me up on a blind date!" Regina was adamant.

"Actually I have already, we're going out Saturday night" Tink said cheekily.

"Are you kidding me Tink?! Tomorrow night-"

"I've met him Regina and he's really nice, I think you'll like him." Tinkerbelle said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Regina said suspiciously, judging by that smirk her best friend was definitely up to something.

"No reason." Tink said, but the smirk didn't leave her face. "Oh look, here's your apartment. Night!" She said as they arrived at the brunette's apartment block.

"Tink-"

"I'll see you tomorrow at Geppetto's." Tink ordered as she gave a kiss to her friend's cheek.

"Tink-" Regina was annoyed at her friend.

"Regina trust me, you will like this guy. And well... If you don't I promise, I'll be the one to tell him that you're not interested. Okay?" Tinkerbelle pleaded. She needed Regina to go on this blind date.

"Okay fine, I'll go. But If I want to leave early because I don't like this guy, you will not fight me on it." Regina said with a serious tone.

"Regi-"

"I'm not going otherwise." Regina folded her arms over her chest like a five year old that didn't want to go to school.

"Okay, fine." Tink gave in.

"I want to hear it."

Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes then said as she looked her best friend in the eyes; "I promise you can leave if you don't like this guy and I will not say anything at all to try and keep you there." Tink gritted her teeth.

This was a little thing that just the two of them had. It was like a pinky promise, they would just repeat the promise back to the other whilst not breaking eye contact. And they have never broken any promise that they have made to one another like that.

"Great" Regina gave a small smile in victory then said, "I'll see you at Geppetto's tomorrow then." She gave her friend a kiss to the cheek then headed into her apartment.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Well next chapter, Regina is going on a blind date. So who do you think this mystery man is?_  
 _I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** _Okay... Guys I am so so so sorry that this has taking me sooo long to update. I've been having a bit of trouble lately with my writing, and it doesn't help that I work 12 hour shift's most days, and when I get home I'm too tired to do anything._

 _I really want to thank **Mint18** for pushing me to get this chapter done. If it wasn't for her, I would still be struggling. I've been sending bits and pieces here and there, probably wrecking her head in the process. LOL I'm really sorry for that. She is also my Beta so please if you're leaving a review, please thank her as she is the best xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

The next morning and Regina was startled by the ringing of her phone on her bedside table. She was off work today and she was hoping to have a lie in. But the person on the other end didn't quite get that memo, she rolled over and glanced at her clock and groaned when she seen that it was only 9 AM.

She wiped the sleep from her tired eyes, then reached over and grasped her phone to answer it before she even looked at the caller i.d.

" _Hello?_ " She answered with a dry raspy voice.

" _Well, how's your head this morning?_ " The voice asked.

"Miss Lucas." Regina said simply as she set up in her bed. " _Is Ruby okay?_ " She asked with worry.

" _Ruby's fine._ " Granny reassured, " _She didn't get home till early this morning, and i'm stuck for a waitress._ " The old woman explained. " _I was wondering if you could cover_ _her shift today._ "

 **'** I'm gonna kill Ruby **'** Regina thought to herself. She had so much to do today before her dreaded date tonight. She had wanted to go over to Tink's and raid her closet as Regina hadn't bought anything new in a very long time. Even though she didn't want to go out tonight, she did promise her friend that she'd be there. And she wanted to at least look nice as she very rarely gets to dress up and head out.

" _Regina, are you still there?_ " Granny asked as she hadn't heard anything coming from the other end of the line.

" _Ye-Yes sorry,_ " Regina stammered " _I can come in, but I'll have to leave at 6 PM though._ " She should have enough time to root through her own closet and find something to wear and get to Gepettio's on time.

" _Yes of course that will be okay, thank you Regina._ " Granny praised.

" _No problem, I should be there about Eleven._ "

" _See you then_ " Granny simply said then they both said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Regina dragged herself out of bed to run in and have a quick shower. She wasn't going to wash her hair, she was going to wait till later to do that. Because working in a diner would only make her stink for the date.

 **'** There's an idea. **'** She gave herself a little chuckle as this date was the last thing she wanted to do.

Why did she agree to this? Oh yeah... There was alcohol involved. Which if there wasn't she wouldn't of made that promise to her best friend.

She was now just at the diner and it was five past eleven, she took out her phone to quickly type a message to her blonde friend. She had to let Tinkerbelle know that she wouldn't be dropping by to rob her clothes.

Tink knew that Regina would be over as Tink had the best clothes, she was a fashion designer after all.

As Regina pressed send she bumped into something solid.

"Apologies Milady." An accented voice spoke as he wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from falling over.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Regina snapped as she pushed herself away from him and bent down to pick her phone up from the ground that had slipped from her grasp when she collided with him.

"Excuse me, but you bumped into me milady." He simply said.

"My name is not milady." She snapped again as she looked at her cracked phone that now lay in her hand.

"Well what will I call you then?"

"My name is-" She started, but stopped as she lifted her head and their eyes met.

 **'** He's beautiful, **'** is what ran through her head as she looked over his form.

He just stood there with his mouth open as he looked her straight in the eyes, not able to say anything.

It's not like he didn't know what to say. He did, he wanted to tell her that they were meant to meet, meant to be together. But he then thought that she'd think he was some crazy guy and call the cops on him.

"I-I have to go." Regina stammered out breaking him from the visions that were running through his head.

She walked around him as she tried her best as to not look into his beautiful blue eyes as she made her way into the diner, she was already running late.

When she walked into the diner, she made her way straight for the staff room so she could put her bag and coat in her locker.

"Shit." She moaned as she looked at her phone with a cracked screen that was still in her hand. But then she started to think of a bright pair of blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

Then she came back to reality.

 **'** Fuck, **'** How was she meant to afford another phone? She had gotton this one as a present from her friends for her birthday last year. And it wasn't cheap. It's an iphone 6, and there was no way she would be able to afford a new one.

"Regina," Granny called as she walked into the staff room. "I know you're doing me a favor by coming in on your day off, but I need you out there now taking orders. It's starting to get busy."

"Yeah ok, I'll be out in a second" She gave a small smile to her boss.

Granny then left her there alone as she still clutched her phone. It was still working but there was a huge crack in the middle of the screen. And she could barely even read the reply that Tink had sent her.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina finished work at Five instead of six. Ruby had felt better later that day and decided to go in. Which was good for her, it gave Regina more time to get ready.

When she arrived home, she made herself a small salad. When finished she headed into her bathroom for a shower, she needed to wash the smell of food off herself. After soaping up her body twice **(** _she wanted the smell of food gone_ **)** and rinsed, she got out and wrapped a towel around her naked form then headed across the hall way to her room so she could find something to wear for this dreaded date.

After much searching, she found a long sleeve royal blue dress that hugged every curve of her body.

Regina lay the royal blue dress on the bed in front of her. It was gorgeous and she had had no occasion to wear it since her mother died. She knew she would look beautiful in it. It was the only expensive thing she had inherited from her mother but she hadn't been able to bring herself to wear it since she had died.

The problem now was, did she even want to look good tonight for this date?

The sole reason she was going out tonight was for Tink. She no longer believed in love and she certainly had never believed in soul mates and she could say with absolute certainty that there was no way in the world that she would like the guy she was being set up with, life, Regina had learnt just didn't work like that.

 **'** To hell with it, **'** she thought, **'** why not give this guy a show? **'** It was hardly like she ever had the occasion to dress up anyway and it wasn't like she had a wedding day to look forward to.

At ten past seven she was ready. Dress straightened, perfume spritzed, hair curled and eyes popping under heavy shadowy makeup designed to highlight her eyes and accentuate her hair colour.

The perfect way to break a man.

Regina even decided after a couple of glasses of wine this could be fun. Sure she would play nice for Tink but she'd be damned if she let this guy off the hook. She didn't even know who he was yet and yet she was still determined to ruin him simply to show her distain for all mankind.

Regina reached for her phone to text Tink and cursed. She had forgotten all about the crack as she got ready and allowed herself to be distracted. Because of the arsehole outside the diner she couldn't even let her friend know she was ready to destroy another arsehole.

 **OQOQOQ**

When she arrived at Geppetto's, **(** _fifteen minute's late_ **)** Tink was waiting outside the restaurant for her, with not a happy look.

Geppetto's was a little romantic Italian restaurant that was just ten minutes from Regina's apartment.

"You're late." The blonde was not one bit happy with her best friend.

"Well excuse me, but someone had to work today." Regina snapped.

"I talked to Ruby, and she said that she went in at five for you." Her little blonde friend replied with a stare.

"Yes, well, I had to shower twice to get the smell of food off me." Regina growled.

"Fine." Tink shrugged her shoulders, what was the point. "Look," Tink continued, "I know that you don't want to be here, but can you please make an effort, for me?" The blonde pleaded as she so desperately wanted happiness for her friend.

"I'm here aren't I?" Was all Regina said.

"He's really nice." Tink then said as she talked about Regina's date while they both headed into the restaurant.

"We'll see." Regina didn't believe her in the slightest.

Tinkerbelle stopped in her tracks and turned to her friend with pleading eyes, "Just please... Give him a chance."

"Okay for you I will." Regina just said simply as she didn't want to upset her friend.

They continued to walk again through the restaurant heading to the table that Tink's boyfriend Jefferson and Regina's blind date were sitting at.

"Jefferson," Tink said as they arrived at the table "You've already met Regina, right." It wasn't a question as Regina has met him that one time, but never had the time to really talk to him.

"And this is-" Tink started again as she was introducing Regina to her blind date.

"You!" She was angry as she remembered that he had nearly broke her phone. **'** But his eyes **'** It was like they were hypnotizing her.

"Robin Locksley, at your service," Her date said as he held his hand out and bowed his head. **'** God she's beautiful. **'** He was thinking to himself.

"You two know each other?" Tink questioned.

"He broke my phone!" She was so annoyed. **'** But god, he's gorgeous. **'** She thought to herself.

"Milady, I'm sorry to repeat myself but you were the one that wasn't watching where you were going." He went back to their first meeting this morning.

"Well if you seen me walking towards you, why didn't you move out of my way?" She sniped back as she tried not to be hypnotized by his eyes.

"And what? Miss out on the chance to meet a beautiful woman?" He said with a smirk that showed of his deep dimples.

"Okay," Tink interrupted, "This should be fun" She added as they started to take their seats.

The waiter came over as soon as they were all sitting and handed out menus to them while taking orders down for their drink of choice.

"So milady, what do you suggest is good here?" Robin asked Regina as he looked over the menu.

"Why are you asking me? I've never been here before." She told the truth.

There was a reason why Geppetto's was a very popular spot and very hard to get into. It was because the food was the best in the whole country and that also made it very expensive. And she could never afford to go there, and, well, it was a romantic place and she never had anyone to bring her.

"Well I just thought since you have lived here all your life, you would know what's good to order." He simply stated.

"Well I don't." Regina gave a glare to the man sitting across from her.

"The Lasagna is quite good Robin." Tink jumped in, "But it's not as good as Regina's." Tink then said as she was trying to start up a topic for them to talk about.

"It's not that good Tink." Regina rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Are you kidding me? it's the best!" Her blonde friend praised.

"A woman who can cook is one after my own heart." Robin said as he smiled at Regina.

 **'** God those eyes **'** He was entranced.

"So what you're saying is that you think a woman belongs in the kitchen?"

"I think," Her friend had to interrupt as she glared at her friend, "we should order." Tink waved over at the waiter to call him over.

When the waiter arrived, he took down their orders. Robin ordered the Lasagna, while Tink and Regina ordered the special, Cannelloni with beef ragú and Gorgonzola, and Jefferson just stuck with a meatball bolognaise.

"So milady-"

"Regina." She corrected with a death stare.

"Regina." Robin gave a small chuckle, "so what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a waitress at the local diner." She answered.

"Granny's." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"I heard the food is quite beautiful." Robin then said.

"Yeah if you're into greasy foods." But as she glanced over his form she thought to herself. **'** But you look fit to me. **'**

Right then the waiter came back over with their orders and placed them in front of them. Before the waiter **(** _Whose name was Walter_ **)** left they placed another drinks order.

As they started to eat Robin looked over at Regina and said "That looks delicious milady."

"It is." She just said as she looked over at Robin while closing her red lips over a forkful of food.

"Maybe," Tink cut in, "you should let Robin have a taste."

"What!" Regina glared at her friend.

"You know," Tink shrugged her shoulders, "if he comes here again, he will know what to order."

Regina looked back at Robin, and oh my god, those blue eyes. "Sure, why not?" She just said as she took his fork from his hand and scooped up a generous amount then went to hand his fork back to him.

Robin took a hold of her hand that was holding the fork and moved it towards his mouth. He never broke eye contact with her as he closed his mouth over the fork and hummed his appreciation at the taste of her dish.

 **'** Fuck. **'** She felt her cheek's burn, **'** maybe he won't notice, after all I am wearing blusher. **'** She was hoping.

"I was right." He just said when he finished his bite.

"Ri-" **'** shit **'** She had to clear her throat. "Right," She continued, "about what?"

"It is delicious." He gave her a smirk as he ran his thumb over her knuckles on the hand that still was held by his.

Regina felt her mouth curve at the sides. No one except her best friends were able to ever do that since her parents had died. But it was soon gone as her hand relaxed in his causing her to drop his fork that she was holding, and as the fork was falling **(** _it was like slow motion_ **)** she pulled her hand away and tried to catch the falling fork causing her to then knock over his glass of white wine.

Robin was quick to move out of the way but not before some had spilled on his lap.

"I-I'm sorry," She said quickly as she grabbed some napkins to dry up the spilled liquid from the table.

"It's quite alright." He just said with a little chuckle as he took some napkin's himself and dabbed it on the legs of his trousers.

"Well on the bright side," Jefferson spoke as he tried to hold in his laughter. "At least it wasn't red, now that's a colour that you won't get out."

"Jefferson... Why don't we go get another drink?" Tink then said as Robin glared at his friend.

She knew that she could just call over the waiter, but she thought that Robin and Regina could do with at least a few minutes alone together.

She drank her drink in one glup then the two left Robin and Regina alone.

"I am sorry-"

"Regina," He waved her off, "it's okay really, it was an accident, right!"

"What? You think I done it on purpose!"

"Did you?"

"Why would I do that?" She gave a death stare.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, "it just feels like you don't want to be here, that's all."

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose." She defended herself.

Truth was, she didn't mean to do it. She just got lost in his eyes. **'** Oh those blue eyes **'**

 **'** Stop it! **'** She mentally scolded herself.

"I believe you." He then said as he leaned forward slightly, gazing into her eyes and seeing the truth written all over her face. "So " Robin then continued as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Well that took ages!" Tink complained winking at Regina as she and Jefferson came back to the table with more drinks and set down beside their friends.

After they had finally finished their food and had a couple more drinks, Robin and Jefferson paid the bill and the four of them made their way out of the restaurant.

Regina pulled Tinkerbelle aside as soon as they were outside, "I think i'm gonna head home now Tink."

"What? Why?" The blonde asked.

"I've been working all week Tink and i'm pretty tired." She told the truth.

"But-" Her friend started.

"I kept my promise, I stayed, and it's now-" She checked the time on her phone, "10.15 PM."

"Everything alright?" Robin asked as he came up behind the two woman.

"Yes, everything's fine. But I'm going to head home now. It's late and I've been working all week, and I think the tiredness is starting to catch up on me." She tried to make a joke at the end.

"I understand."

"You do?" She was sceptical.

"Yes, my sister is a waitress and she works very long hours, so I kind of understand how you're feeling." He gave a small laugh at that.

"Robin," Tink almost shouted "Maybe you can walk Regina home!"

"I'd love too." He just said, again with that smirk that showed of his deep dimples.

"No that won't be necessary, I only live ten minutes from here." Regina was quick to say.

"I insist Milady."

"Great." Tink nearly jumped for joy. "I'll see you tomorrow Regina." She just said as she hugged her friend then took her boyfriend's hand and left them alone.

"So..." Robin inhaled a deep breath then asked, "Which way?"

"It's this way." She said as she pointed in the opposite direction that her friend and boyfriend had gone.

"Well then, shall we?" He asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

Regina looked at his arm but didn't take it, and she just started walking in the direction of her apartment block with him quick on her heels.

Ten minutes later of them walking in silence, they had arrived at her apartment.

"Well this is me." She said as she turned to face him.

"Would you like me to walk you to your door?" He asked.

"I think I can manage on my own from here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She simply answered.

"Can I ask you out again?" He almost pleaded.

"Why do you need more wine spilled on you?" She joked.

Robin laughed at that. **'** God this woman. **'** He was entranced "Can I?" He asked again.

"Why?" She was surprised. The way she had acted tonight and he wanted another date?

"Because I like you." He straight out said.

"But you don't even know me." She blushed at his words.

"But I would like to."

"Okay." She couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Hope it was worth the wait and I would like to thank everyone that has Reviewed, Followed and added me as their Favourtes. It really means a lot to me that you are still reading my story. Thank you so much xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to **Mint18** for beta reading this story for me._

 _You're amazing, thank you for the ideas you throw my way, they help me out a lot, especially when I'm struggling with my writing xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

"So what happened when Robin walked you home last night?" Tink asked with excitement as she sat in Regina's apartment drinking a cup of coffee.

"Nothing... He walked me home, that's all."

"So, nothing happened?" Tink asked with a frown.

"Well he did ask me out again."

"What?!" The blonde shouted.

"He asked me out again." Regina simply repeated with a hint of a smile.

"So, are you gonna go out with him again?" She asked her voice full of hope.

"I don't know." Regina replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why?" Tink wanted to know.

"Because it would never work." She spoke truthfully.

"Regina you don't know that."

"Of course I do, they never work out. They always end with me getting hurt." Regina said simply with a few tears forming.

"Oh Regina." Tink had tears forming herself. She placed her coffee cup down and moved closer to her friend, Tink placed her hand on Regina's hand and spoke again. "He's not Daniel or Graham, he's really nice. Just give him a chance."

"Tink that could have been just an act, you don't even know him that well." Regina reasoned.

"Well I know Jefferson and he knows Robin, and he said that he is a good guy." Tink defended "Look, just go on one more date with him and if you still feel the way you do now, I'll drop it." She added.

"You promise?" Regina raised a brow at her little blonde friend.

"Regina," Tink said as she looked her friend in the eye, "I promise that if you don't want a 3rd date with Robin, I will not mention dating again to you."

"Ok, if he asks me out again I'll accept."

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina went to bed that night at 9, she was exhausted, and she would be up at 6 in the morning cause she had to be in work at eight. She grabbed her phone when her alarm went off and pressed on the red button, but the alarm didn't stop.

Finally after a few tries of pressing her finger to the off button, the alarm stopped.

Due to the cracked screen, her phone wasn't working too well, especially the touch screen. And that is what she needed the most. Upon staring at her almost broken phone she then noticed that she had two missed calls from the night before. She had had her phone on silent cause Emma was working, and when Emma got bored on a stake-out she tended to ring her friends for a chat. Regina was really tired after working all week and only having the Sunday off, she wanted a peaceful sleep.

After yet another few tries of trying to access her phone, **'** _God she was gonna have to buy another phone_ , **'** she was thinking. Well of course she wouldn't spend much. She'd probably just get a little cheap thing to tie her over, she doesn't need the internet or this or that app. All she wants is a phone that can make calls and to send and receive text messages. She should be able to afford that kind of phone.

Looking at the name that had called her twice last night, she couldn't help but smile. It was Robin, he had called her. **'** _Should she ring him back_? **'** She was thinking to herself. But after noticing the time on the right hand side of her phone she decided against it. It was only 5 past 6 and she didn't want to wake him.

So instead of ringing him back she decided to get up and shower and get ready for another day of doing something that she despised. She'll wait for him to ring her again. **'** _If he really wanted another date he would be the one to ring again_. **'** She was thinking to herself as she was now heading into the diner that she hated with a vengeance.

After Regina and the rest of the staff had everything set for opening, they had a few minutes to sit and chat before the doors opened to let the hungry customers in.

"So Regina," Neal, one of the waiters **(** _And also Emma's ex-boyfriend_ **)** spoke, "Who were those guys you and Tink were out with Saturday night?"

"How do you know about that?" Regina wanted to know.

"Walter and I play football together on Sunday's and he said that you and Tink were on a double date." He simply answered.

"Tink was with her boyfriend." Was all Regina said.

"And the other guy?" Neal raised a brow at the brunette.

"Liven up people." Granny interrupted as she unlocked the main door to the diner "We are now open."

 **'** _Thank god_. **'** Regina said to herself as she could not take any more questions about her date with the blue eyed hot guy. **'** _Yeah that's what she was gonna call him from_ _now on_. **'** She thought to herself with a little chuckle.

She didn't even know that much about him and already she was feeling things that she has never felt before. But she was adamant that she wasn't going to let her guard down easy. She never wanted to feel that pain again, that pain that she felt when Daniel broke her heart, she never wanted to feel like that again.

Yes, now that she's older and wiser she knows that Daniel was a complete arsehole. He never once got out of the car and picked her up the proper way when taking her out on a date, never walked her to the door after the date, and he cheated on her a couple of times and whenever she would voice anything to him he would always turn things around as if it was her fault and then she would find herself apologizing to him. But she was young and in love. She knows now how stupid and naive she was, but she would never voice that, she never wanted people to think that she was weak.

So, after Daniel played her for a fool and broke her heart, she vowed to never let anyone get close to her again.

 **OQOQOQ**

A couple hours went by and Regina was standing over at the counter as the rush hour had just finished and there wasn't many left in the diner.

"Excuse me." A young man spoke as he walked up to Regina.

"If you take a seat, I'll be right over with a menu." She monotoned with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I'm not here to eat, I have a delivery." He replied.

"Delivery's go down the side entrance." Regina replied not even looking in his direction.

"No," a small chuckle escaped him. "It's just a small parcel for," he paused to look at the name on the parcel then continued, "a Miss Regina Mills."

"I'm Regina." She finally turned to look at the young man that was standing beside her.

"Ok then." He smiled as he handed over the parcel, "sign here please." He then said as he shoved a touch pad into her hands for her to sign.

Regina shoved her parcel under her arm so she could sign her name then asked with a furrowed brow. "What is it?"

"I don't know ma'am, I just deliver." Was all he said as he took his touch pad back and exited the diner.

 **'** _Ma'am_. **'** She had to laugh at that, she wasn't that old. Was she? She shook her head. No she wasn't, she decided, she was only 25.

She got broken away from her thoughts when she felt a vibration under her arm and then heard music playing. **'** _No!_ **'** She went red as the few customers that were still in the diner stopped what they were doing to look her way.

It wasn't because she got a parcel, no, it was because of the song that was playing under her arm. **(** _One Direction's, Kiss You_ **)**

"Granny I'm gonna take my break now." Regina quickly said with a red face.

"Please do." Granny said as she didn't want to listen to that song going on and on as it was.

When Regina was outside she quickly ripped the paper from the box in her hands, revealing a phone box. She quickly opened the box as it kept on ringing, without even looking at the name on the box. And when she held the phone in her hand and looked at it, all she saw was Robin's name flashing on the screen.

She moved her finger across the screen to answer it. "Hello?" She knew who it was as his name was on the front of the phone but she thought that she might as well have a bit of fun.

"Hey." Robin just said.

"Who is this?" Regina smirked to herself.

"It's Robin." He replied.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, I know quite a few Robin's."

"We went out Saturday night-"

"Did we?" She interrupted pretending that she didn't remember.

"And you spilled wine on me-" He continued with a touch of a smirk of his own.

"Ooooh... That Robin!" She chuckled into the phone.

"Yes, I figured you didn't answer my calls last night was because your screen is done for." He was hoping that was the case anyway.

"Actually, I put my phone on silent because I wanted an early night, sorry." She meant it.

"It's okay, so do you like it?" He asked.

"Like what?" She was confused.

"The phone."

"Yeah it's ok." She was still a little confused.

"Good, because that's replacing the one that I broke." He said.

"What!? No Robin I can't-"

"If it wasn't for me your phone would be working grand, so I'm replacing what I broke." He simply said.

"If I recall, I bumped into you."

"True." He gave a small laugh down the line then said, "but I did see you before you saw me, therefore it was my fault your phone got broken."

"Robin... This is too much. Like it will probably be cheaper to just replace the screen on my phone." She said as the brand new cell-phone in her hand was the new Samsung Galaxy S7, and that was not a cheap phone.

"Well it's too late now, it's been opened and used, so there's no changing it." He joked. "So how's work going?" He then asked while changing the subject.

"You want to know how my waitressing is going?" She asked in surprise.

Nobody has ever asked her that question before.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Why?" She was curious.

"Because I'd like to know how your day is going."

"How long have you got?" She gave a small laugh into the phone.

"For you, I have all day." He flirted.

"Well I don't get that long of a break" She laughed again.

It was amazing how he could keep doing that to her.

"What are you doing Saturday?" He then questioned.

"I don't have any plans yet." She told the truth.

"Go out with me?" He asked simply.

"We already tried that and it didn't work to good."

"I thought it went great." He smirked into the phone.

"Really? And which part was that? The part where I spilled your drink or-"

"All of it." He interrupted with the truth then asked again, "Will you go out with me Saturday?"

"Okay." She couldn't help the big smile that came onto her face, but she was glad that she was talking to him over the phone and not face to face. She didn't want him to see how happy she was that he wanted a second date.

"I'll pick you up at noon." He said.

"Noon?" She was a bit surprised at the time he had selected. Usually a date would happen at night time and not during the day time.

"Yes." He gave a small chuckle then said, "That way we can spend a bit more time with each other, you'd be working all week and probably want to go to bed early. So, this way we can have a bit more time getting to know each other."

 **'** _God this man_ , **'** He was thinking about her well-being.

"Okay." She found herself quickly saying.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then milady." He just said as he said goodbye then hung up the phone.

 **OQOQOQ**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and it was now Friday night. She was exiting the off-licence with a bottle of wine in her hands. She was just after leaving work when Tink rang her and asked if she would pick up a bottle of wine for their girls night. When she crashed into something solid causing the bottle to slip from her grasp and shatter on the stone floor.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." She was truly annoyed. She didn't have the money to go back in and buy another bottle.

"Apologies milady" She heard his accented voice before she even looked up at the form that knocked into her.

"Really?! First my phone and now my wine?" She glared at him, "Are you out to just ruin my life?" She was just so annoyed at that. God she has worked so many hours this week, and Friday night was a time when she could just kick back and relax. But for some reason this week was different. She was putting it down to nerves as tomorrow was going to be her date that she was going to have with just him, so she thought that she would take her frustration out on him. **(** _Well she wasn't going to_ _take it out on her friends_ **)**

"I'm sorry, this time I didn't see you." He was quick to defend himself. "I'll replace it." He then just said.

"Don't bother." She simply replied as she walked away from him.

"Am I still picking you up tomorrow?" He shouted out after her.

She didn't reply, she just waved an arm in the air so he took that as a yes.

Tinkerbelle opened the door when she heard a knock.

"Hey" The blonde said with a wide smile that soon faded when she saw Regina's hands empty. "Where's the wine?" She raised a brow at her friend.

"Don't ask." Was all she said as she walked into the little blonde's apartment.

"Okay " Tink was confused but just closed the door after her friend.

Regina walked straight to the counter in the kitchen that had some drinks laid out. She grabbed the whiskey and poured herself a glass then brought it to her lips and drank it in one glup. She poured herself another one and was bringing it to her lip's again when Tink put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"What's wrong?" He friend wanted to know as this was not like Regina at all.

"Nothing." She just said as she lied to her best friend.

"No... I may not know you like Tink does," Emma said as she walked the small distance from the living room to the kitchen with the rest of their friends following, "but something is up with you."

"Regina you know that you can always talk to us." Mary Margaret said as she placed a hand on the brunette's.

Regina opened her mouth about to tell her friends the truth when a knock came at the door.

"The food's early " Emma said.

"We haven't ordered the food yet." Tink just said as she made her way to the front door. "Robin." She was surprised as she opened her front door.

"I'm sorry to disturb your girl's night, but I thought you might need this." He simply said as he handed over a bottle of wine. The same brand that had slipped from Regina's hands.

"I don't understand." She was confused.

"Just tell Regina that I really am sorry and that I still have hope that she's up for tomorrow."

"Robin-" She started as he was walking away.

"Have a good night." Was all he said as he walked away and down the street.

"Who was that?" Emma questioned when Tink closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Regina, what happened tonight?" The blonde questioned her friend as she placed the bottle of wine on the counter in front of her best friend.

"He bought it anyway." She said to herself.

"Who bought what?" This time it was Ruby to ask a question.

"Robin." She just answered.

"The guy that Tink set you up with last Saturday." Emma raised a brow at her friend.

"Yes." What was the point in lying? "He bumped into me outside the off-licence and knocked the wine from my hands, and that's why he bought a new bottle."

"Just like he did with your phone?" Mary Margaret asked with a wide smile as Regina had told her that story during the week when the short haired brunette had noticed Regina's new cell-phone.

"Yes." Regina just said with a roll of her eyes, turning slightly pink.

"Wow, sounds like fate if you ask me." Mary Margaret said with a chuckle.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _If you like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, they mean a lot to me xxx._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to the lovely **Mint18** for taking the time to beta this for me. Your amazing xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

"Come on, come on!" Regina begged as she held her cellphone up to her ear.

"Hi this is Tink-"

"Shit!" She yelled as she hung up as she only heard her friend's voice mail then dialled her friend again and waited for an answer.

"Regina, this better be an emergency." Tink's sleepy voice came over the phone.

"I don't know what to wear." Regina was in a panic.

"What are you talking about?"

"My date with Robin. He's picking me up at noon and I have no idea what to wear." Regina almost shouted as she looked at the pile of clothes that lay on her bed.

"Noon!? Regina it's eight o'clock in the morning." The little blonde moaned. She had had a late night last night with her new boyfriend and was not happy with an early morning wake-up.

"I know i'm sorry, but I need your help." Regina pleaded.

She was that excited for this date that it was like as if she was like a ten year old school girl, and going on a field trip the next day and not been able to sleep the night before. She was that excited.

"Okay fine." Tinkerbelle gave in, "where's he taking you?" She then asked.

"I don't know!" Regina was still in a panic as she pulled more clothes from her closet and threw them on her bed. "He just said that he was going to pick me up at noon."

"Hold on," was all Tink said. A minute or two later Tinkerbelle spoke again, "Jefferson said wear something casual."

"So you know where he's taking me then?" She wanted to know.

"Sadly no, Jefferson won't tell me." The blonde gave a chuckle into the phone.

"Asshole." Regina joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding Tink." Regina said then asked. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Wear your black skinny jeans, your ass looks great in them-"

"Oh gee thanks." Regina cut her off.

Tinkerbelle laughed at that then continued, "a pair of comfortable boots and one of your 'many' cashmere sweaters."

"You think that will be alright?" Regina asked as she did want to look nice for her date.

"Yes, Jefferson is nodding here beside me." The blonde chuckled, "now if you don't mind Regina i'm going back to sleep." Tink simply said with a groan then quickly added, "good luck on your date and I hope it goes well." Then they both said goodbye and hung up their phones.

After she said goodbye to her friend she rooted out the clothes from the pile on her bed that Tink had suggested for her to wear. Then after ironing them she went in to have her shower. **(** _Even though now she had three and a half hours to get ready_ **)** But she was excited for this date. She had never been this excited to be going on a date before, there was just something about him that she wanted to explore more. **'** Maybe he'll even be her - **'**

 **'** No! **'** she didn't want to go there now! So she pushed that thought from her head. **'** This might not even work out. **'** She kept telling herself.

After this date she would see if he was only acting the part on their first date and if she really did like him. She was hoping it wasn't an act with him. She had been on a few dates since Graham **(** _Not many though_ **)** but none of them ever gave her butterflies so she never went out with them on a second date. But for some reason, Robin gave her those butterflies that she craved, and he also would always make her laugh whenever they would talk.

 **'** Well except for the times when he had knocked her phone from her hands and then her wine. **'** She made a mental note to apologise to him for the way she had spoken to him the night before. She had just had a horrible week and was tired from working the few extra hours that she had due to Ashley having the flu, and Robin had just got caught up in the firing line.

She had felt awful for the way she spoke to him, and then he had showed up at Tink's apartment with the bottle of wine that had slipped from her hands. She was starting to think that **'** _yes_ **'** her best friend was right, he is a nice guy.

After she had her shower she sat in her kitchen having her breakfast wondering where he was going to take her. **'** Would he pick her up the right way? **'** She had never been picked up from her door like a gentleman would do.

Daniel had always beeped the horn and stayed in the car and then when she was with Graham she always told him that she would meet him at the destination that he was going to take her. She always kept Graham at arm's length. She did like him but never felt those butterflies that her friends Mary Margaret and Tink had talked about, but after getting her heart broken the first time, she closed herself off. She had told herself many times that if Daniel had never broken her heart she might have felt something more with Graham.

She pushed Daniel and Graham from her mind, she didn't want to think about them before she would go on her date with **'** _The blue eyed hot guy_ **'** her new secret name for Robin.

 **'** Would he kiss her goodbye after their date? **'** She started to think again with a wide smile.

 **'** God what was wrong with her? **'** She was questioning herself. She would never ever act like this over a guy, but... well Robin was different. With him she was acting like a 15 year old schoolgirl.

After she had finished her breakfast it was now coming up to half past ten so she thought that she would start getting ready. She needed to do her hair and to put a little bit of make-up on. She wasn't going to go over-board with the make-up as it was a daytime date. If it was a night time date, well then that would be a different story. And besides she was told to dress casual, and casual dressing, well she wouldn't really wear much make-up. So she was just hoping that he would still want to take her out when he had saw her natural complexion with just a little touch of make-up.

She was feeling a bit nervous. The first time they went out she was dressed up really well as they were going to a restaurant but now, she doesn't have a clue as to where he's taking her. Well she has one clue and that is to dress casual, well... If you can even call that a clue.

 **OQOQOQ**

At 11.55 am a knock came to her door and she went to open it.

"Robin." She was surprised he had come to her door.

"Am I to early? Or did you change your mind?" he asked with a frown.

"What?"

"You're still mad about last night, aren't you?" He asked.

"Actually I think I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, It was just a hard week and I let things get on top of me and you just happened to be there." **'** _Do not shed a tear!_ **'** She mentally scolded herself as she could feel the back of her eyes watering. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Regina." Robin waved her off, "I understand, as I told you my sister is a waitress and if I had a quarter for every time she had come home and taken it out on me and Elsa, I'd be a very rich man." Robin gave a small laugh at that.

Regina also laughed then opened the door wider for him to come in. "I'm just about ready."

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a royal blue hoodie **(** _That brought out the blue in his eyes, she had noticed_ **)** with a black t-shirt underneath. "You look stunning Regina." He said simply as he checked her out.

"Well if you would like to take me out barefoot, i'm ready." She blushed.

Robin looked down at her feet then and noticed that she only had a thin pair of socks on and shook his head as he laughed again. He was too busy checking out her figure as she allowed him into her apartment that he hadn't even noticed that she had no footwear on.

"I won't be long." She said as she went over to the sofa and proceeded to put her black Ugg boots on.

"Take your time." He then said as he looked over her apartment.

"Would you like a tour?" She asked as she seen him trying not to be too obvious as his eyes roamed her small apartment.

"I'd love too. Well that's if it's no trouble, of course." He simply said.

"No it's no trouble at all." She couldn't help the smile that came over her.

 **'** He wanted to see her apartment. **'** She was in awe with this wonderful man. **'** Was it still an act though? **'** **'** Maybe he's waiting to show his true colour's later? **'** She was thinking. **'** Stop it! **'** She mentally scolded herself. She had promised Tink that she would give him a chance, and well... thinking that he's gonna change his colours at any minute was not giving him a chance.

"So well this is the living room, and the kitchen is just right through there." She pointed towards the arch-way where the living room ended and to where the kitchen had started.

"Hmmm" He just hummed as he looked around her small apartment.

"I know it's not much... But-" She started to feel a little defensive.

"Regina," Robin turned to her then said as he took her hand's in his "I like it. It's... Homey." He smiled at her.

"Okay then." She just said.

Robin gave a chuckle **'** God this woman. **'** He was in a daze. **'** Seriously, was cupid making his rounds, **'** He was thinking to himself. "So do I get to see the rest?" He then asked.

"Okay" She was surprised that he had wanted to see the rest of her apartment. "There's really not much more to see. Down there," She pointed down towards a small hall-way, "on the right is the bathroom, and beside that Is the spare room, and the room on the left is mine."

"Do I not get to see them?" He flirted.

"Well there's not much to see." She laughed at him, "The bathroom is a normal bathroom, and well the spare room is just... an empty room."

"And what about your room?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Well," She gave a nervous chuckle, "My room looks like a tornado has hit it right now."

"I doubt that," He gave her a warm smile then added, "You look pretty organized to me."

"Well," **'** _I cannot believe i'm saying this_ **'** "my bed and floor are kind of full of clothes from my closet. I didn't know what to wear for our date, so I just pulled clothes out from everywhere." She gave him a nervous chuckle. **'** Did she really just tell him the truth? **'**

"I probably should have told you where I was taking you." Robin chuckled along with that beautiful stunning woman that was standing right in front of him. **'** God he wanted to just kiss her. **'**

"It's okay, I rang Tink in a panic this morning wanting to know what to wear. Jefferson was there and he said that I had to wear something casual." She rambled on until she heard Robin chuckle. **'** Shit, did I just say that? **'** She again mentally kicked herself. She was supposed to be playing hard to get and every time she opened her mouth the truth just kept coming out.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to cause you so much stress." He frowned.

 **'** God, what was wrong with this man. **'** He was making it so hard for her to hate him.

"So what is it that were going to be doing?" She then asked changing the subject.

"Well a little birdy told me you love to ride-"

"You ride?" She had to cut in and ask.

"I do, back in England I rode a lot." Was all he said.

"I use to ride a lot when I was younger with my father. But I haven't been riding in a very long time."

"Well you know what they say, it's like riding a bicycle, you never forget." He gave her a warm smile.

"I don't know about that."

"Well if it will make you feel better we can share a horse." He was hoping she would agree as he just wanted to be close to her.

"Okay." Regina said as she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Great." Robin wanted to jump for joy, "Shall we then milady?" He held out his arm for her to take and this time she was glad to take it, then they headed out her front door.

 **OQOQOQ**

Not long after they had arrived at the stables. Robin was the first to get out from the car and ran around the other side to open the door for her. As he arrived at the passenger's side Regina was opening the door herself and smacked Robin in the chest with it.

Robin held his chest as he coughed a couple times trying to get his breath back.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" She cried as she jumped out from the car to see if he was alright.

"Was that payback for smashing your wine?" He joked with a little chuckle.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to take me out?" She asked then said, "First I spill wine on you and then I nearly knock you out?" She had to also laugh at that.

"Well-" He coughed again "Now I think we're even." At Regina's confused look he explained. "I broke your phone so you spilled wine on me, I knocked a bottle of wine from your hands causing it to smash, so you nearly knock me out."

Regina started to laugh at that with Robin joining in on the laughter, god what were the two of them like. **'** What was going to happen next **'** she was wondering to herself.

After the laughter died down Robin took her by the hand and started to walk towards the stables. Regina shook her hand from his then said, "I'll wait here for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She just said. Going into the stables was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"Okay, I won't be too long." He didn't want to push her, he could see something in her eyes but didn't want to ruin the mood by asking her about it.

Robin headed into the stables on his own. When he entered there was a man with brown hair about the same age as himself cleaning out the stalls.

"Excuse me." Robin called out to gain the other man's attention.

"Can I help you?" The other man asked while taking off his work gloves.

"I hope so Is Tom around?"

"No, sorry, he had to go into the city this morning. Is there anything I can help you with?" The other man asked.

"I'm Robin Locksley, I talked to Tom about renting some horses for the day-"

"Ah yes, he told me you'd be dropping by. Two isn't it?"

"Well actually my date hasn't been riding in a while, so we're going to just need the one." Robin explained. "I hope that's no trouble."

"No of course not." The other man said simply. "So who is the lucky lady? Anyone I know?" He then asked as he took up the saddle gear.

"I'd say you do, this is a small town." The two men chuckled at that. "Regina Mills." Robin then answered with a wide smile gracing his stubbled face.

"Regina Mills?" The other man raised his brow.

"Yes." Was all Robin said with confusing lacing his tone.

"If I were you mate, i'd get out while I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin questioned with a confused tone that was now laced with anger.

"I used to date her. And i'm telling you now if you want to get far in life, i'd end it now. She's only a waitress." The other man said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And you're a stable hand." Robin returned. His blood was boiling. Robin wanted to just knock him out, but he was on a date and he had a feeling that Regina wouldn't be happy with him knocking out her ex-boyfriend. **(** _Little did he know_ **)**

"Exactly." The stable hand then said.

"So what your saying is that it's Regina's fault that you're mucking out horse shit?" Robin tried to not laugh at how stupid this fucking idiot was.

"Look these are the two horses," the stable hand changed the subject, "Chestnut." He pointed at a brown mare, "and this is Storm." The other horse that he pointed at was a jet black stallion with a white mark on his forehead that looked like it was shaped like an apple. "Take your pick."

Robin went straight over to the stallion and picked up an apple and fed it to him. Storm gladly took the treat then moved his head to nudge Robin's hand for another which he was happy to comply.

"I'll take this one." Robin then said as he took the saddle gear from the man's hands and took Storm by the reigns to lead him out.

"Do you need help with saddling him up?" He was asked, bitterness lacing the other man's voice.

"I think I can manage." Robin really wanted to punch this guy.

After saddling up Storm, Robin mounted him and trotted him out to the beautiful woman that was waiting by his car.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and for the lovely review's, they mean a lot to me xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the lovely review's, love all you guy's xxx_

 _Thank you to the wonderful **Mint18** for beta reading this for me she's amazing._

 **OQOQOQ**

"Regina, you do know that you're not supposed to call your friends when you're on a date, right?!" Tinkerbelle said when she answered her cell phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina raised a brow in question, even though her friend couldn't see her.

"Tell you what?" The little blonde was confused.

"That he was taking me riding!" Regina answered simply. "Like when I was on the phone to you earlier, you said that you didn't know what we would be doing" She quickly added.

"Regina I didn't know... I swear-"

"Tink you were the only one that could've told him that."

"Well-"

"Well what?" Regina cut her friend off.

"Actually..." Tink paused to clear her throat then continued, "I might have mentioned it to Jefferson".

"Why would you be talking about me to Jefferson?" Regina asked.

"I was telling him about the times we went riding together, and I just said I wasn't as good as you. He probably just got it from that." The blonde was sure.

"What do I do Tink? I mean it's been ages-"

"Years."

" **-** Since I was last on a date." Regina almost growled over the phone at her friend.

Tinkerbell gave a chuckle then said, "Regina, just be yourself."

"Just be myself " Regina wasn't sure about this. She was herself when she was on the double date, and well, that didn't work out too well. **'** _But then again... he thought_ _the date went well_ **'** She thought to herself.

"Regina... You like this guy!'

"Yes." She told the truth.

"So, go get him. Regina this is your second chance at love and happiness. You deserve to be happy."

"Love... Tink, I don't think i'm there yet." Regina gave a small laugh at her friend.

"Not yet but it could go that way, but only if you give him a chance." Her blonde friend was praying the she would listen to her.

"What happens when he finds out about **-** "

"If he's into you like you are with him, then that won't matter." Tinkerbell cut her friend off.

"I just don't want to get hurt again Tink." Regina held back the tears. The last thing that she wanted was to have red swollen eyes when Robin was to come back ready for their date with a horse in tow.

"That's the risk with every relationship. You can't go into every relationship thinking that this is for life. You take it day by day and learn about each other, and the more you learn the more you begin to fall in love." Tink explained, a smile on her face. **'** _If only her friend could see it,_ **'** she thought.

"Are we still talking about me?"

"Yes... and no." Tink blushed, relieved her friend couldn't see it through the phone.

"I'm really happy for you Tink." Regina said simply and it was true. She was really happy that her friend had found love, cause the way her friend was talking, it was clear that she was falling in love.

"I better get going because Robin is on his way out, but how about lunch tomorrow and we can talk all about Jefferson?" Regina asked. Lately it seemed as if it had all been about her and she was feeling like she was neglecting her best friend.

She had to find out over the phone that her best friend was falling in love! Although Tink hadn't told her directly, she had read between the lines and that had upset her. It wasn't Tink's fault, she would never blame her friend, she felt like it was her fault cause since that double date when she had first met Jefferson properly it had just been all about her and Robin and she had never talked to her friend about her new boyfriend. And truth was, she was feeling horrible about that.

"I'd like that." The blonde smiled.

She could always talk to her other friends about him, but they hadn't met him yet whereas Regina had **'** _Twice_ **'**. And Tink really wanted to know what Regina thought about her boyfriend.

"Okay, so I'll see you at 12 tomorrow at Granny's then."

"See you then." Tink was about to say goodbye then added, "Oh and Regina... Just have fun today!" Then they both hung up.

 **OQOQOQ**

"Everything okay?" Robin asked as he dismounted Storm when he arrived close to her.

"Everything's fine" Regina simply said as she slid her cell into the back pocket of her jeans. "Wow... Is this the horse we'll be taking?" Regina was in awe as she walked past Robin and up to the black stallion that stood before her.

"Yes it is." Robin answered as he gazed at the brunette while a huge smile graced her face. "You like him?" He then added too with a smile, as he watched the dark haired beautiful woman standing before him.

God that smile.

"He's beautiful." Was all she said raising a hand up and petting him.

"I'm glad you like him." Robin said as he came up behind her, "his name's Storm," Robin then whispered into her ear.

Regina turned around to find that Robin was mere inches from her. Her breath hitched as he moved a little closer to her as he placed a hand on her waist, their lips almost touching but not quite as she whispered back to him, "Fitting name for a stallion."

"So..." Robin had to pause to clear his throat, **'** _God the thing's she was doing to him_. **'** "Do you want to be on top... Oh my God i'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I meant do you want to be up front!" Robin went red as a tomato. "I am really sorry, I really did not mean it like that."

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that irrupted from herself.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Robin also gave a chuckle at himself.

"I'm afraid you have to be on top... Or is it up front. Cause well... you're the one that knows where were going." Regina mocked him.

"Yeah... okay." God he was falling hard for this woman.

As much as he hated it, he had to move away from her to go to his car. He retrieved a basket from the boot of his car and took his jacket from the backseat. **'** _He had a_ _plan, Regina didn't have a coat with her as it was a lovely warm day out, but he was hoping the weather would change so he could offer up his coat to her_. **'** He tied the basket onto the horse then mounted the stallion.

"Milady, your chariot awaits" He held out his hand for her to take so he could help her up.

"I think I can manage." She playfully rolled her eyes at him, then griped the saddle and put her foot in the stir-up and pulled herself up onto the black stallion right behind **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_ **'** her little nick name for him.

Robin started the stallion off in a trot then gradually started to speed him up as they ran through the forest. He felt Regina's arm's slide around his waist so she could hold on tighter. His whole body shuddered as he felt her breath on his neck, he was so hoping that she couldn't feel the shiver that ran right through his body.

God, he didn't know her that well, and he was already feeling a strong connection with her. He was just praying that she was feeling what he was. But there was no way he could ask her, this was only their second date. And the last thing he wanted to do was to scare her off.

God, she missed this, running through the forest on a horse with the wind in her hair and watching the scenery go by. She hadn't realized how much she missed this till now. She really liked him, **'** _How could she feel like this already_ **'** They had had only one date so far and she was already feeling things that she has never felt before and it scared her a bit.

 **OQOQOQ**

A short time later they arrived at their designated spot. A clearing full of the middle-mist flower, a pink bloom that only blooms at a certain time of year. She was in awe at the beautiful site that lay in front of her, she couldn't believe that he had done this for her. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her before.

 **'** _This cannot be a put on_. **'** She was almost in tears. Or maybe she's dreaming and she'll wake up any moment and realize that **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_ **'** never existed. No, she didn't want to think about that right now, she really liked him and she just wanted to enjoy this time with him even if it was just a dream and not real, well at least she has this. Right?!

Robin dismounted Storm and held out his hand and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Regina placed her hand in his and just said, "Yes, thank you."

He knew she didn't need his help with the way she had mounted the beast of a stallion back at the stables, **'** _Maybe she likes me also?_ **'** He was hoping, but he was just happy that she was starting to trust him. Well that was how it was feeling to him anyway.

Robin placed a soft kiss on her knuckles then let her hand slide from his, then placed his hands on her slim waist so he could lift her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground they found themselves face to face again.

"So, I'm guessing you have a picnic planned?" She whispered to him, loving the hitch in his breath.

"Ye... Yes." He stuttered as he felt her minty breath on his face, so close to him.

"This is really beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." She said honestly as she was feeling really happy at what he had done for her.

"I'd do anything if I could just get to see that beautiful smile of yours." He spoke the truth as a big smile graced her face.

Regina blushed at that then said playfully as she placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back a step or two, "Does that line ever work?"

"I don't know, does it?" He asked her.

"What!?"

"As hard as it may sound milady, I've never actually never used that line before." He was telling the truth.

"Really?" She was skeptical.

"Really." He simply returned.

"Okay... I believe you." She just said as they both had looked into each other's eyes and she didn't know why but... she had seen the truth in those beautiful blue eyes that felt like they could see right into her very soul.

"God you're so beautiful." He just blurted out as his hand had touched her cheek, "i'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He didn't know what she was saying.

"Why shouldn't you've said that?"

"We-well," Robin stuttered, "I like you." He decided to tell the truth, "and well... I really don't want to scare you away."

"So, are you going to set up the picnic that you had planned or what?" She quickly changed the subject as she kind of now knew what he had planned for them, well especially after she had seen him tie a picnic basket to the horse.

"Yes I suppose I should," Was all he said as he tied Storm up to a branch from one of the many trees on the edge of the clearing. Then untied the basket from the black stallion and made his way over to a huge Willow tree that stood in the middle of all the beautiful pink flowers that surrounded them.

"This is really beautiful, how did you find it?" She wanted to know as she had lived here all her life and had never seen this place.

"I find the forest calming, and could walk through it for miles."

"But what if you had of got lost? I'm mean you've only been here a couple of weeks?" She had to ask as she watched him fan out a blanket on the bright green patch of grass that lay under the big Willow tree.

"Back in England I practically grew up in the forest. My grandfather loved the forest and he would always take us camping and hunting **-** "

"Hunting." Regina wasn't a fan of killing for sport just so some rich guy could mount an animal's head on their wall.

"No, it wasn't like that." He started as he set on the blanket and gestured with his hand for her to join him, when she did he continued. "My grandfather had one rule, you only hunt when you're hungry."

"Hungry?" Regina raised a brow at that.

"Yes." He simply said, "He would take us deep into the forest, we would be gone for almost the three months of summer. And we would be hundreds of miles from home. He taught us how to survive without our luxuries.

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Regina smiled as she took a strawberry from one of the tup-a-ware's and placed it into her mouth.

"He was."

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't **-** "

"No." He waved her off, "It's okay. He died three years ago." He told her.

"How'd he die?" She asked with a sympathetic tone.

"He had a stroke, and his heart couldn't take it and then... then his heart gave out and he had a heart-attack." Robin held back his tears.

"You must have been really close to him."

"I was." He replied, then asked, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"What do you do?"

"You already know that I'm a waitress." Was all she could say as she certainly wasn't as much of an explorer as he was.

"Yeah I know that part." He just said as he picked up a strawberry himself and brought it to her lips. Regina looked him in the eyes as she opened her mouth to the tasty fruit, she closed her lips around the tips of his fingers and took the fruit into her mouth. "I mean what do you do for fun?" He then asked her.

"Well I work Monday to Friday, and as you know I go to one of my friend's houses on a Friday night." He nodded at that and she continued to tell him what she would be doing over a weekend when she would almost be off. "I do sleep in on a Saturday when I'm not called into work, then when I think I can function enough I go to do my grocery shopping and clean the apartment and then on Sunday's, well I just hang out with my friend's." **'** _Fuck... I am so boring_ **'** She thought to herself as she listened to what she was telling him.

"So, you never go out?" He questioned.

"I-I can't really afford to go out that much."

"I don't believe that." He just said simply.

"What?!" Regina glared at him.

"As I've already told you, one of my sister's is a waitress." And at Regina's nod he continued, "well she's on good money and the tip's that she earns would be enough to do her weekly shopping."

"To be honest... I-I do have some money saved, I'm just trying to save enough so I can buy a house on Mifflin street." She laughed, "I know I'll never be able to afford one of them, they are really expensive. But I suppose I can dream right?" She almost shocked herself, this was the first time that she had told anyone that. **'** _Well except_ _for Tink_ **'**.

"Sometimes dreams do come true." He simply said as he reached a hand up and softly pulled a dark lock behind her ear.

They set there for a few minutes in silence as they ate, then Regina spoke. "You said one of your sisters, just how many do you have?"

"I have two sisters and one brother. Anna is the youngest then it's me and then Elsa my other sister and then it's John, he's the oldest." The blue eyed man explained then asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No... It was just me." She told him.

"Well consider yourself lucky, I'll tell you the fights I used to have with my siblings " He laughed and Regina joined in.

"What about your parents?" She asked as she opened another tub and took out two sandwiches and handed one to Robin then quickly added in question, "Are they still with us?"

"Yeah they are, mum has always been a stay at home mum while dad built the business."

"What does he do?"

"He's the C.E.O of a big law firm back home. He had always wanted John or myself to be a part of that, but we were never really a big fan of the law." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well... My family had a lot of money. And when I walked through the streets of England, I felt so sorry for the people that had no place to go and were sleeping on the streets. So, I kind of maybe stole money from my family to put the homeless up in a hotel for a night or two." He confessed. "So that they could have a wash and a good meal."

"Wow... How did that go down with your parent's?" She was curious.

"They were mad at first." He chuckled. "Then my father called me into his office one day and told me that he had opened a special account for me. It was a one time sum, well more like a bribe. If I had followed in his footsteps I would have received money every week."

"What! Did you give your money to the homeless or something?" She asked.

"No, I decided to build houses for the homeless." He told her, "I would also try and find them a job, but not everyone wants you to help them. We do come across some alcoholic's or drug addicts that don't want your help."

"So, what do you do when that happens?" She asked as she took a sip from her soda.

"We offer to get them into rehab. But if they don't want help, well then there's not a lot we can do. But about 80 per-cent accept our help, so i'll consider that a win." Robin smiled at the odds.

"Why did you come to Maine?" She then asked.

"Well my business wasn't really doing to good back home, and Jefferson's is doing a little too well here. And he doesn't have the man power for all the work that he has."

"He asked for your help." It wasn't a question.

"Yep... I was in college with Jefferson back in Oxford, and well we were really good friends and I had always kept in touch with him. He had been talking about merging his company with another because he needed more workers. I told him about my situation so we both decided to merge." He explained.

"He builds homes, mostly overseas for the people whose homes have been destroyed by storms." She said.

"Yes he does, but he also has contracts here for the people that don't have a home." He said. "But I think it would be a bit hard to find them a job here as it's such a small town. But we can still home them." He gave a small chuckle.

"But what about the people back in your home town?"

"I still have a team over in England, although a few of them will be joining me over here shortly."

"Wow." Was all she said.

"What?"

"You've really done a lot with your life... And well... I'm just a waitress." She was starting to feel a little intimidated by him.

"That's just what he said." Robin had to say.

"He... Who?" She wanted to know.

"The stable hand, I'm sorry I never caught his name."

"Daniel, his name is Daniel."

"Who was he to you?" Robin wanted to know.

"He... He was once my boyfriend. I loved him and... and he broke my heart." She replied, failing to keep her tears at bay.

"And that's why you don't want to ever open up yourself again?" He had to ask. He wanted to hear what she had to say because the way Daniel had talked he knew that something wasn't right.

"He broke up with me on valentine's day." She told him as she wiped away a few more fallen tears. **'** _God do people cry on their first date... well second date?_ **'** She was asking herself.

"Valentine's day." Robin was angry, "no wonder why I wanted to deck him."

"You wanted to deck him?" She raised a brow at him.

"Yes well... He was a bit of a wanker."

"I felt so stupid though." She confessed.

"Why would you feel stupid?" He asked in confusion.

"All my friends had seen what he was like, and I wouldn't listen to them. It was only when he took me out that night for Valentine's that I realized he didn't love me back."

"Love can sometimes blind us." He said in a soft soothing voice as he lifted a hand and swiped her tears away with his thumb. "What happened that night?" He asked in the same soft soothing voice as before.

"Long story short." She gave a nervous chuckle. For some reason, she knew that he would not make fun of her, so she started to give him the short version. "He picked me up, well he didn't really pick me up. He stayed in his car and beeped his horn, he didn't open any doors for me, and then when he brought me to Granny's **-** " She was rambling.

"He brought you to Granny's?" Robin interrupted.

"Yes, bu **-** "

"Let me get this straight." Robin said in an annoyed voice as he cut her off, "He took you to the place you have worked since you were, what **-**?"

"Fifteen." She filled in the gap.

"Fifteen." He repeated, "he took you to Granny's for Valentine's day... Really?" He was really hoping that it wasn't true.

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"No." He said as he took one of her hands in his then said, "Like I said, love can blind us."

"You really believe that?" She was skeptical as she felt so stupid for believing in all the lies that Daniel had told her.

"Yes I do." He said in a whisper then simply added, "one man's loss, is another man's gain, I guess."

"Is it natural to talk about your exes on a second date?" She was quick to ask.

"Hmm." He hummed then said with a little smirk, "I guess you're right, maybe we should talk about something else."

"You don't get off that easy. I told you about Daniel so the least you can do is tell me about one of your loves."

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Sorry to end it there... Not really ;)... The next chapter you're gonna find out about the one that broke Robin's heart. And I must warn you in advanced that there will be a trigger warning. Thank you to everyone that's still reading my story xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Thank you all who read the last chapter. But I especially want to thank **Willow1411** as she was the only person to leave a review and tell me what she thought._

 _And who can forget about my wonderful beta **Mint18**. without her I'd be lost, she helps me out so much so thank you for all your help xxx_

 _Please let me know what you guys think, reviews motivate me to write more, because when I don't get them it makes me think that you've lost interest. :(_

 _The song in this chapter is from Savage Garden and is called Truly Madly Deeply, if you don't know it you should check it out. It's a bit of an oldie, 90s I think, but it's a lovely song._

 _Well enough talk, here you guys are 'More date time.'_

 _ ***** I do not own this song nor Once Upon a Time *****_

 **OQOQOQ**

"Is it normal to talk about your exes on a second date?" She had asked.

"Hmmm," he just hummed then said with a little smirk, "I guess we should talk about something else."

"You don't get off that easy. I told you about Daniel, so the least you can do is tell me about one of your loves."

"Well just for the record, there was only one." He said through a little chuckle. "But I'm afraid if we start talking about that... I might put this date on a downer."

"You mean I haven't already done that?" Regina joked.

"No, of course you haven't." Robin reassured her as he took her by the hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"There's no music." She raised a brow at him.

"I can fix that," he quickly said as he picked up his phone and went to his playlist.

"How about..." He paused for a minute as he went through his music, "this one." He said as he pressed the play button on his phone.

"I love this song." She smiled at him as she heard the music playing, placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up onto her feet.

"So do I." He smiled as he placed his arms around her waist and she wound hers around his neck and they swayed to the music that played in the background.

 **I'll be your dream**

 **I'll be your wish**

 **I'll be your fantasy,**

 **I'll be your hope**

 **I'll be your love**

 **Be everything that you need**

"Do you really love this song? Or did Tink tell you that I loved this song?" She asked as her head rested on his shoulder.

 **I'll love you more with every breath**

 **Truly, madly, deeply do**

"I do really love this song, it's one of my favorites, why do you think it's in my playlist?" He replied as he pulled her a little closer to his body as if that was even possible, because at this point the only thing that separated them were their clothes.

 **I will be strong**

 **I will be faithful cause i'm counting on**

 **A new beginning**

 **A reason for living**

 **A deeper meaning, yeah**

Regina didn't say anything in response she just closed her eyes and held him a little tighter, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as the song continued to play.

 **I want to stand with you on a mountain**

 **I want to bathe with you in the sea**

 **I want to lay like this forever**

 **Until the sky falls down on me**

"Regina," He said gently giving his shoulder a little shake so she would lift her head and look at him.

"Mmm," she just hummed still with her head on his shoulder as they still slowly moved to the song playing in the background.

 **And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**

 **I'll make a wish send it to heaven**

 **Then make you want to cry**

 **The tears of joy for all the Pleasure and the certainty**

 **That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers**

 **In lonely hours**

 **The tears devour you**

As the chorus started to play again, Robin started to softly sing to her.

 **I want to stand with you on a mountain**

 **I want to bathe with you in the sea**

 **I want to lay like this forever**

 **Until the sky falls down on me**

Regina then lifted her head from his shoulder so she could look at him as he sang.

 **Oh can you see it baby?**

 **You don't have to close your eyes**

 **'Cause it's standing right before you**

 **All that you need will surely come**

"God you're so beautiful." Robin said as their eyes met, staring into each other's souls. **(** _Well that is what it was like for him_ **)**

Regina still with her fingers playing with the nape of his neck, pushed a little to bring his face closer to hers, whispering into his mouth as she said huskily, "you have a beautiful voice." Then she attached her mouth to his and kissed him.

 **'** _Oh god... what am I doing? I never do this, but it feels so good_. **'** She thought battling her inner negativity but oh, it all fell away with his luscious lips planted on hers.

She pulled away a little too quick and just stared at him until he practically dived on her and attached their lips again.

 **'** _God if they could just read each other's minds right now._ **'** They were both thinking the same thing, and that same thing was that this kiss felt so right.

It was like they both saw fireworks. **'** _God, they were falling hard for each other._ **'**

They continued to kiss as the lyrics started up again.

 **I'll be your dream**

 **I'll be your wish**

 **I'll be your fantasy**

 **I'll be your hope**

 **I'll be your love**

 **Be everything that you need**

 **I'll love you more with every breath**

 **Truly, madly, deeply do**

They both had to finally breath so they parted, then they just gazed into each other's eyes as Robin continued to sing the last part of the song to her.

 **I want to stand with you on a mountain**

 **I want to bathe with you in the sea**

 **I want to lay like this forever**

 **Until the sky falls down on me**

 **I want to stand with you on a mountain**

 **I want to bath with you in the sea**

 **I want to live like this forever**

 **Until the sky falls down on me**

"Will you go out with me again?" He asked her as the last bit of the music from the song played out.

"Yes." She replied as she placed her lips to his again as the song ended.

Robin ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she was glad to allow.

They both kissed each other until they needed to breathe again, and then only parted reluctantly. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

"You're so beautiful."

"You said that already." She said with her eyes closed, nuzzling against his forehead.

"That's because it's the truth." He replied, smiling gently and pecking her lips again with his.

"Robin I-" This couldn't wait she decided. He needed to know what she was before they could be together- if that was what he wanted.

"We really need to get Storm back."

"Okay." She hesitated, **'** _maybe I can tell him another time ? No! if we are going to have something together, he needs to know today_ **'** she reminded herself.

She knew that she was going to have to tell him because there was no way that she could hide something like this from him for long. He would find out soon enough she knew. She was just hoping that when he did find out, that he wouldn't run a mile in the opposite direction.

 **OQOQOQ**

After they dropped Storm back **(** _Regina was happy that Daniel was finished for the day and that she didn't have to face him with Robin by her side_ **)** they headed for his car. He opened the door for her and she got in, then he headed around to the driver's side and got in also.

"Do you like bowling?" He asked.

"What?" She asked a little confused by the question.

"Do you like bowling?" He repeated as he started the engine up.

"So... The date's not over?" She asked in confusion.

Regina didn't know. Daniel would never think of doing anything like this for her, and well Graham knew that she couldn't or wouldn't let herself fall in love with him. So, why would he waste something like this on her?

"No of course not, it's still early," he gave her his dimpled smile as the car started to move.

"I know how to bowl, but it's been years since I have." She said as she told him the truth.

"When was the last time? And why did you stop?" He asked curiously.

"My father." She said simply.

"What?" He was a little confused as he turned his head and looked at her quickly before going back to the road.

"My father was the first one to ever bring me to StoryBrooke's Bowl-O-Rama. He died when I was 13." A frown replaced the big wide smile that graced her face not so long ago. "I would go bowling at least twice a week with him and then riding at least three or four times a week-"

"I'm sorry, we can go somewhere else if it will make you feel more comfortable-"

"No!" She almost shouted, "my first time riding was also with my father... and well we've done that today, and it was good, I liked it."

"How did he die?" Robin asked. "I do understand if you don't want to talk about it." He quickly added.

"Like your grandfather, he had a heart attack minus the stroke, and then when he died my mother tried to continue the ritual, you could say." She gave a little chuckle at that as she remembered her mother trying to bowl and ride herself. Then she continued "B-But then other things happened."

She wasn't going to tell him how her and her mother struggled to pay the bills. It was only their second date and she didn't want to start crying, because she knew she would if they started talking about more of her past.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We can always go back to the clearing." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Bowl-O-Rama.

"But you already gave Storm up." She fake frowned.

Robin laughed, "I could try and get him back."

"No," she gave a small laugh as the car came to a stop. "I'm quite liking this date." She said honestly.

"Well I'm glad milady." He said as he took off his seat belt and placed a kiss to her lips, which she was only too glad to return.

After they broke apart, Regina was the first to speak.

"Robin if we are going to continue seeing each other, I really need to tell you something." Regina blurted out.

"Regina, you know you can tell me anything." Robin told her.

"Okay well..." She paused to clear her throat then continued, "okay well...This is really hard for me to say but erm..." She paused again.

"What is it Regina?"

"I've erm... I've never... you know."

"You've never what?" He wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Well erm... you know." She really hoped that she didn't have to say the words.

"Oh..." The penny had finally dropped.

"I just-"

"But you're 25-" He cut her off with a surprised expression.

"I know how old I am Robin." she said seriously.

"But how?" He was a little shocked, "I mean have you seen you?"

"It's a bit hard to find a serious relationship in a small town where you've grown up with everyone."

"But what about Daniel?" He rolled his eyes at the mention of him.

"The night I decided to finally sleep with him... was Valentines day." Her eyes began to water as she remembered how cruel he was towards her that night.

"Was there never anyone else?" He wanted to know.

"I had a relationship in collage that lasted a couple of months, and the day I had decided to sleep with him. My mother had died..." Her voice broke, "he broke up with me two days after I buried her."

"What a wanker!" Robin was angry.

First Daniel had dumped her on Valentines day and then this other guy had dumped her two days after she had buried her mother. He was really really pissed.

 **'** _She is gorgeous with a great personality, why would anyone want to treat her like that?_! **'** He asked himself.

"It wasn't his fault." Regina said simply. She had never blamed Graham for breaking up with her.

"Regina he dumped you two days after you buried your mother!"

"Because he knew I could never love him." She told the truth.

"Did you never see anyone after him?"

"I had a few dates over the years, but they never went onto a second one... And well I'm not one to sleep with a guy on the first date." She replied and she really hoped that he understood as she really did like him and felt some sort of connection with him.

Robin was silent for a few minutes, which felt like hours for Regina.

"You're mad." She said quietly. He didn't want her now. She knew how he felt she thought

"No I'm not." He had to tell her because he wasn't, he was just a little surprised at that revelation.

"I'm a 25 year old virgin Robin, I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me for keeping something like that from you."

"Regina-" He placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "This is only our second date, it's not like we've been with each other for months and I'm only just finding out, and even then I wouldn't care."

Regina let out a skeptic little laugh, "I'm 25!" She repeated, slightly hysterical.

"Well it's not like you're the 40-year-old virgin!" He had to make a joke at that.

"So you're okay with this?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes!"

Of course, he didn't care, he liked her, he really really liked her. So what if she was a virgin? He was in this for the long haul and not just for some quick fuck. He wanted a relationship with her.

"Why? I mean Robin you are... pretty... hot, and you could have any woman. Any **'** _experienced woman_ **'** you want, so why me?" She honestly had no idea what a man like him could possibly see in someone like her.

"You're quite a good kisser " He said with a smirk as he leaned in again and placed his lips on hers.

Regina's hand came up to his cheek as she kissed him back, pulling him in deeper as their tongues met. She doesn't even know whose tongue was the first to meet whose. They just got so caught up in the feeling of each other that it didn't matter to either of them.

"So you think I'm hot." Robin teased as they broke apart.

"Don't get too cocky, or your head will get bigger." Regina laughed in response.

"You think I have a big head?" Robin replied mockingly affronted.

Regina pulled back a little just before his lips could touch hers and whispered back, "right now you do," and then gave him a wink.

Robin cupped her cheek and softly moved his thumb back and forward along her jaw and just looked her in the eyes, not saying anything.

 **'** _Is that love in his eyes?_ **'** she thought to herself as she stared back at him. **'** _Of course it's not you idiot, it's only our second date!_ **'** she reprimanded herself.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered into the silence of the car.

"I'm thinking," Regina nervously cleared her throat, "that we should go bowling." She smirked.

Robin let out a small laugh at that, placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "Yes maybe we should."

 **OQOQOQ**

After putting the proper shoes on Robin took her hand and led her to one of the many empty lanes. It was still early and not many people had yet arrived for evening bowling.

"Would you like me to get you anything? A soda, something to eat?" He asked as she sat down.

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He walked a few steps away from her then quickly came back. "Oh erm.. what would you like to eat?" He asked awkwardly, slightly embarrassed at having forgotten to ask in the first place.

"Surprise me," She replied chuckling. **'** _God he's adorable._ **'**

"Okay, I'll be right back." Then he was off again in the direction of the food court.

Regina could only laugh as she watched him run off to get food.

She wasn't waiting too long when he came back with the food, burgers and fries with orange sodas for the both of them.

"This isn't too high school is it?" He asked as he placed the food plates on the table.

"Nope." Regina smiled as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"So is this okay?" He asked as he gestured to the food in front of them.

"Well to tell you the truth," she paused to eat a fry then continued, "I'm more of a chicken and kale salad kind of girl."

"I'm so sorry, I'll go get you one." He said starting to get up.

Regina placed a hand on his to stop him, "Robin this is fine. I do happen to like burgers and fries too."

"But-"

"Really, this is ok." She reassured him.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok, so questions?" He asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Questions?" She asked raising a confused brow.

"I think this is the part where we find out a bit more about each other."

"What!? Like 20 question's? Ok, so what do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Okay well we have established that chicken or kale salad is your favorite thing to eat. What kind of movies do you like?" He asked.

"I'll watch pretty much anything, well except horror. Not really a big fan."

"Do they scare you?"

"What! They don't scare you?" Regina raised a brow at him.

"Yeah of course they do, but that's all part of the fun in watching them."

"Well maybe we can watch one together sometime." She said as she took a bite out of her own burger.

"Most definitely." He gave her that dimpled smile again.

"What kind of music do you like?" He then asked, "well apart from that one that we danced too." He quickly added.

"I think it's my turn to ask a question." She replied.

"Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"When's your birthday?"

"July 16th."

"Really?" Her burger nearly fell from her hands.

"I could show you my license if you need proof." He joked. Although if she did want to see it, he wouldn't have had a problem with showing her it.

"That's my birthday!" She exclaimed.

"No way." Robin's jaw dropped.

"I could show you my license if you need proof." She laughed, mimicking him.

"We have the same birthdays " He said slowly.

"I suppose we do." She said smiling.

 **OQOQOQ**

After they had finished eating they started their game of bowling. Regina told Robin to go first, and after much persuasion he did, and scored a strike.

"Nice shot." She said as she got up to take her turn.

"Why thank you milady." He gloated as he gently grabbed her wrist as she was walking past him and pulled her close so he could kiss her.

Then Regina took her shot and only hit two pins. "I guess I'm a bit rusty" She said, red with embarrassment.

"Here, let me show you." He said as their ball appeared again.

She placed her fingers into the holes of the ball and he placed a hand over hers and his other hand on her waist. He held her close to his body as they both moved in sync with each other and took the shot that knocked down the remainder of the pins.

They stood for a moment after realising the ball and Robin buried his nose in her hair and whispered, "you smell beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."  
Regina leaned into him and Robin slid his hands around her and hugged her from behind placing a kiss into her hair.

God the things she was feeling right now for him. He opened doors for her, he wanted to know about her life, he kept telling her that she was beautiful, the list could go on and on. She'd never had this before, and it felt wonderful to finally have something like that.

After a few more rounds, Robin had won by one strike. They were now back in his car and he was driving her home.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Well since I went out with you today, I kind of have a lot to do tomorrow. I have my shopping to do and I need to clean the apartment, and I told Tink that I'd meet her for lunch." Her bedroom was a mess after her throwing all her clothes all over the place when she was looking for something to wear for their date.

"You still have to eat dinner." Was all he said as he glanced at her then quickly focused his eyes back on the road.

"Yes I suppose I do " She gave a little giggle.

 **'** _Fuck, did I just giggle?_ **'** She asked herself. **'** _I don't giggle._ **'** She scolded herself.

"So, will you have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked again. "And I know you're up early Monday morning, so I promise I won't keep you out too late."

"Ok."

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 6 pm tomorrow evening?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me where were going this time?"

"There's a new restaurant called Tiana's opening up just outside of town, I'd like to take you too it."

"I heard the food's nice there."

"I've heard the same."

"So you haven't been yet?" She asked.

"No... It's kind of a bit too romantic to go alone." He gave a little chuckle as he pulled up to her apartment block.

"Dinner sounds great." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Thank you for a great day, I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you liked it as much as I did." He quickly got out before she could so he could open her door for her. "I'll walk you to your door."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." He said simply as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles as they walked into her building.

They arrived at her door a little too quickly for his liking. She unlocked her door then turned to face him, "thank you for a great date."

"It was my pleasure." God he was already falling in love with this beautiful dark haired whiskey eyed woman standing before him.

They kissed a bit more before she wished him a good night then headed into her apartment.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Okay I know I said angst was coming, but the way things are going in the show right now I think we all need this fluff. Robin's story about his first love will definitely be coming in the next chapter and it will have a trigger warning._

 _I hope you all like this chapter, I really loved writing it._

 _I picked July 16th for their birthday's because that's when my birthday is ;)_

 _Oh and about my other story's. I will try and update them soon, I've just hit a bit of a road block with them at the moment. :(_


	10. Chapter 10

***** Trigger warning for abortion ***** _So sorry if it offends any of you xxx I hope you still read this chapter._

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina went to bed that night with a huge smile on her face that she couldn't shake even if she had wanted too. And well... why would she? She was happy and falling for a wonderful man.

Sunday morning, she woke up smiling again after having a beautiful dream of **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_ **'** , it was nothing sexy, she was just replaying her date over as she hadn't wanted it to end. It was so perfect, he was such a perfect gentleman, she had never had that before.

And secretly she has craved for years to feel the way that she is feeling right now. Something that she has never ever voiced out loud, not even to her best friend Tink.

The smile that she wore going to bed the night before, was back again the next morning when her phone binged, letting her know that she just received a text.

 **'** _Good morning beautiful x_ , **'** it read.

 **'** _Good morning Robin_ , **'** that smile would just not leave her face as she typed her reply.

 **'** _So, how'd you sleep last night?_ **'**

 **'** _Pretty good._ **'** She answered as she remembered her sweet dream. **'** _You?_ **'**

 **'** _Same._ **'** He did, as he also dreamt about her. He had dreamt about her beautiful smile and her dark whiskey eyes that let him see into her very soul. **'** _What time are you_ _meeting Tink at?_ **'** He then texted.

 **'** _Twelve._ **'** She simply replied.

 **'** _I really want to see you today._ **'**

 **'** _You are, or have you forgotten that you're picking me up for dinner tonight?_ **'** She so hoped that he hadn't forgotten their date.

 **'** _No of course not, I just mean that I'd like to see you now._ **'** There was no way in hell he would forget their date.

 **'** _I'm afraid that can't happen right now._ **'** She wrote.

 **'** _Why not?_ **'** If only she could see his frown, it was so comical.

 **'** _Well... for one I'm still in bed and have terrible bed hair._ **'** She flirted as she wrote back.

 **'** _You'd still be beautiful._ **'** Was his reply.

Regina practically held her phone to her chest as she giggled like a school girl. God the things that she was feeling for this guy in such a short amount of time.

 **'** _Well I'm sure you can wait a couple hours!_ **'** She then wrote back as she giggled to herself. When did she start to giggle?! She'd never giggled like this before.

 **'** _Well I suppose I'm gonna have too because you don't want me to see you with bed hair_ **'** He replied.

 **'** _I also have to clean my apartment before I meet up with Tink._ **'** She was telling the truth as she had said that the day before.

Her bedroom was like a tornado had hit it over trying to figure out what she was going to wear the day before.

 **'** _Okay._ **'** He didn't want to seem too pushy, **'** _I really had a great time yesterday._ **'** He meant it.

 **'** _Me too._ **'** God, she was really happy.

 **'** _Well I guess I'll see you later._ **'** He then wrote.

 **'** _You will goodbye Robin._ **'** She wrote back.

 **'** _Goodbye milady xxx_ **'**.

Regina then dragged herself out of bed, she went into her bathroom to have a quick shower. After her shower, she dressed herself in a pair of blue skinny jeans with a white blouse and a small touch of makeup. She let her hair dry naturally, letting her natural curls settle gently around her perfectly round face.

 **OQOQOQ**

"So, how'd your date go yesterday?" Tinkerbelle asked with excitement as they both sat in the diner having lunch.

"I think we organized this lunch so we could talk about you and not me."

As much as Regina wanted to just talk about Robin she really did want to know about her best friend falling in love.

"We can talk about me after you tell me how your date went," Tink insisted.

"Ok fine," Regina was happy to talk about her **'** _blue eyed hot guy._ **'** "It was really good, we went riding, had a picnic, we danced-"

"You danced?" Tink sighed wistfully.

"Yes." Regina rolled her eyes at her friend. "We kissed-"

"You kissed!" Tink said in the same tone as before.

"Yes." Again with a roll of her eyes. "Then he brought me bowling-"

"You went bowling." Again with that tone.

"Are you going to just keep repeating everything I say?" Regina wondered.

"I'm sorry." Her blonde friend apologized, "I'm just really happy for you."

"Thank you Tink." Regina said as she reached a hand across the table between them and took her friend's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "I really mean that".

If it wasn't for Tinkerbelle Regina would never have been feeling like this, so she owed her little blonde friend more than she knew.

"So did you tell him?" Her pixie friend then asked as she really needed to know what Robin thought of her dark haired friend been a virgin.

"I did." Regina couldn't help but continue her smile as she remembered telling Robin that she has never been with anyone before, and he was surprisingly okay with it.

"And well... how did he take it?" Her friend really wanted to know.

"He was okay about it." She paused for a moment then continued, "he said that he didn't care."

"Well that's good right?" Tink then asked as she took a bite from her ham and cheese toasty.

"Yeah it is... but-"

"But what?" Her blonde friend cut her off.

"Maybe he was just telling me what I just wanted to hear." The brunette was worried.

"Regina, I don't think so. I mean like from what you've been telling me it seems that he really likes you too." Tink was certain.

"I hope so. But I guess I'll find out tonight-"

"Tonight?" Tink questioned in confusion.

"Yeah he's taking me to Tiana's for dinner."

"If it goes well are you gonna... well-"

"I don't know... i'm not going to plan anything, i'm just going to wait to see how things go first, and well if it goes well, probably." She was telling the truth.

Yes, she has only been out with him twice so far, but she was feeling a strong connection with him. And for some reason deep down inside of her she knew that he didn't just want to bed her.

"How was the kiss?" Tink then asked.

"Really good Tink... I mean it was like fireworks went off." Regina blushed at her words.

"Yeah, I felt like that the first time I met Jefferson." Her blonde friend replied encouragingly.

"Speaking off, how are thing's going with you two?" Regina asked. "We talked about Robin, so now let's talk about you." She really wanted to know more about the man that was going out with her best friend.

"Ok well..."

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina finished up with Tink just after 2 o'clock then headed to the grocery store to do her weekly shopping.

She did usually do it on the Saturday, but she had spent the whole day with **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_ **'** so she had to do it today. She'd be working all week, and when she finishes her day at the diner she just likes to chill out and relax and not go grocery shopping.

She was heading down the fresh fruit section when she saw him. He was standing in front of baskets of apples. He had a bag of apples in each hand, in one hand he had a bag of green ones and in the other he had a bag of red ones.

 **'** _God he was so adorable,_ **'** she was thinking. She walked up behind him and whispered into his ear, "Are you stalking me?" she raised a brow in teasing gesture.

"Regina!" He replied, truly surprised to see her.

"Well?" She folded her arms over her chest with a touch of a smirk.

"Actually no, I had a few things to get and well... I had nothing else to do so thought I'd get what I needed now."

"Really?"

"You look beautiful." He replied smiling.

"I barley have any makeup on and my hair is a mess!" She didn't believe him.

"You don't need makeup, you're beautiful without it and I think your hair is lovely like that." He replied honestly, "is that your natural look?" he asked about her curly hair.

"It is, when I let my hair dry naturally it goes curly."

"I like it," he just said as he placed a hand on her waist while still holding the bag of apples, he pulled her a little closer so he could kiss her on the lips.

She melted into that kiss, her hands came up to his stubbled jaw and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss.

"Hi," she whispered as they broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other.

 **'** _God this felt so good, been with him. How has she never felt like this before_? **'** She asked herself, **'** _how could it have taken her so long to meet him_? **'**

"Hi," he whispered back kissing her again. This time it was not deep just a quick peck to her lips.

"I'd go for the red ones." She then said, gesturing to his full hands and changing the topic before things could get too heated in the produce aisle of her local supermarket.

"Then the red ones it is." He said as he placed them gently in his basket.

"So, do you want company?" He then asked, "or is this something that you like to do on your own, if that's the case I understand " He rambled.

"Robin," she said placing her hands on his chest to calm him down, "I'd love some company." She did mean it.

She just wanted to spend every waking hour with him.

Why was she feeling so strongly for him already? it was like he used a love potion on her. **'** _Love... No!_ **'** She mentality scolded herself. How could she love him after only two dates and a few conversations over the phone? **'** _There was no way she could be in love with him already, it was way too soon._ **'** She told herself firmly. So why didn't she believe it?

After they both got everything that they needed they paid for their shopping then headed out together.

"How are you getting home?" He asked as he looked at the three bags of groceries she was holding. She had five in total as he was holding two of hers with his own.

"Walking." She answered simply as she reached a hand out to take her two bags back.

He pulled his hand away from hers, lifting her bags out of her reach, "I'll give you a lift." He said firmly.

"You don't have too, I don't mind walking." And it wasn't a lie, she loved to walk.

She had a car, when her mother had died her car went to Regina but she never used it because she really did love to walk. It just stayed parked outside her apartment gathering dust.

"I insist." Was all he said as he started to walk towards his car prompting her to follow.

"Thank you." She then said with a wide smile gracing her face. **'** _God what are these feelings? It can't be love, it's too soon_ **'** It was way too much too soon to be feeling like this.

 **OQOQOQ**

They arrived at Regina's a short time later, he took her bags of shopping from the boot of his car and carried them in for her.

She had told him that it was ok and that she could manage, but he was insistent.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked him while switching the kettle on as he placed her bags on the counter-top.

"I couldn't help but notice that you had teabags in your basket?"

"Does that surprise you?" She questioned with a hint of a smile, trying hard not to let it be too obvious that she had bought them just for him.

"Americans aren't really known for drinking tea " He gave a small laugh as he noticed the smile she was trying so hard to hide from him.

"How would you feel if I told you that I only got them because you're from England?" She whispered into the quiet of the room.

"You bought teabags just for me?" He said as he walked over to the brunette and placed both hands on her hips pulling her in closer to his body.

"Maybe." She replied softly, slightly distracted by just how close his lips were to hers and his eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in and closed the last of the distance between them, his lips pressing against hers gently.

But this tender moment wasn't enough and Regina tugged at his hoodie and pulled him in closer, seeking entrance to his mouth with her tongue, a request he was only too happy to oblige.

God, they fit each other so perfectly, it was like they were made for each other.

"Am I under a spell?" He whispered as they broke apart, noses brushing gently against each other. How the hell could he feel like this after only two dates?! This didn't happen in real life, this only happened in stories.

Regina's only answer was another kiss to his lips. God she was feeling the same, did _HE_ put a spell on her ?

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin helped Regina put her shopping away, then Regina made the tea and coffee and they both brought them into her living room.

They sat on the sofa in comfortable silence.

After a couple of minutes, Robin was the first to speak.

"Regina you told me something very personal yesterday."

Her heart started to race. **'** _This is it.' She thought,_ **'** He's going to break it off. Why would he want me when he could have any woman he wanted? **'** _An experienced_ _woman_ **'**

And as if he could read her mind he took her hand in his and said, "yesterday you asked me about my first love, well if you still want to know, I have a bit of time before I have to pick my hot date up." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to " She replied honestly chuckling at the mention of his **'** _hot date._ **'**

She had a feeling that it hadn't ended well between him and his first love because he had refused to talk about it the day before so she really didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I want to tell you." He insisted as if he had read her mind again.

"Okay." Was all she could utter.

"Okay well " He began as he started to tell his new love about his old love. "I was with Marian for three year's-" He paused to clear his throat before he continued, "two and a half year's into our relationship Marian became pregnant-"

"You have a child?" She asked surprised. It wouldn't matter, of course, if he had because she loved children and she was really feeling a strong connection with him.

"No..." A few tears fell from his eyelashes.

"Robin..." Tears also fell from hers as she watched the man that she was fast falling for cry in front of her.

The men that she knew didn't cry in front of anyone. Why? she had no clue. But a man that is not afraid to show his feelings is a man that she wants in her life.

 **'** _Seriously, can he be any more perfect_? **'** She thought to herself.

"I didn't know that she was pregnant." He continued, "her phone rang one day, she was in the shower so I answered it... I.. It was her doctor's secretary." His voice broke.

"What was wrong?" She asked as she held his hands in hers trying to comfort him.

"She was ringing to remind Marian about her follow-up check-up after she had her termination." More tears fell.

"What?" She was shocked. That was the last thing that she was expecting to come from his mouth. She just thought that he was going to tell her that he had a child and that if things work out between them he would like to introduce her to his child.

But his confession was not what she thought he would say.

"That's what I said."

"And what did Marian say about it?" She asked curiously.

"When I asked Marian about it," Robin paused for a minute collecting himself, "She said that she wasn't ready for kids and that she had wanted a career first, and she didn't tell me because she knew I would have talked her out of it."

"I'm sorry." She truly was, she couldn't believe anyone ever doing that to someone that they loved, let alone to the wonderful man sitting next to her on the sofa.

How could someone do something like that without talking to their partner first? It wasn't right.

"But you said you were with her for three years?" Regina had to ask. After what Marian had done she thought it would have ended straight away.

"I loved her and she loved me... So, we tried to make it work, but I couldn't after what she had done so I broke up with her."

Regina opened her mouth to reply but found that no words would come, so she closed it again prompting him to continue.

"Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but wonder what we would have had, would we have had a boy or a girl? Who he or she would have looked like? Would they have had dark skin like Marian's or would they have had my blonde hair, my dimples, my eyes or Marian's eyes? I just " He cleared his voice then continued again, "I just... could not not think about that, so I knew that we just didn't work anymore." More tears poured down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Robin." She said again as her own tears began to fall.

"Thank you." He replied softly pressing their lips together once more.

It was a deep desperate kiss, longing and loss penetrating every single desperate moment of it.

He placed a hand on each one of her cheeks and pulled her in closer as their tongues both battled it out. Regina's hands slid up his chest and around his neck as she kissed him back, loving the feeling of him against her. With his weight almost on her, she lay back on the sofa bringing him with her.

Robin was now half on top of her, he moved one hand from her face down to her breast and felt it over her top, giving it a gentle squeeze causing Regina to let out a moan.

But she had to put a stop to this. Yes, she was falling in love with him already and she really wanted to give herself to him. But with everything that he had just told her, she knew that now **(** _as much as she wanted to bring him into her bedroom and just let him take her virginity_ **)** was not the time.

"Robin... Stop!" She moaned out as he gave her boob another squeeze while his mouth was now attached to the pulse on her neck.

His hand immediately froze and he stopped kissing her neck, "are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." She assured him, placing her hand on his jaw and planting a softer kiss to his lips. "I want to continue this... God you have no idea how much I want to continue this." She confessed truthfully "But you're not in the right head space right now." God right this minute she was just wishing that she was a selfish bitch. That way she could take him to bed and not worry where his mind was at.

"I'm sorry." He was quick to say as he moved his hand from her breast to her hip. Lifting himself of her, he spoke again, "I think I should be going."

"Are we still going out tonight?" She asked as she followed him to her front door. She wasn't really up to date on this dating thing, she hasn't had a boyfriend in a very long time. Had she done something wrong?

"Regina-" He swung around to face her placing a hand to her cheek, "wild horses couldn't stop me from picking you up tonight"

Regina had to laugh at that, **'** _God he really was adorable._ **'**

 **OQOQOQ**

Later that day Regina had her shower and got dressed for her date. She wore a sleeveless black cocktail dress with a light cardigan over it. She left her hair down and curly because he had said that he liked it like that. She also didn't put much make-up on because he had also said that she didn't need it.

She had just exited her bedroom when a knock came on her front door. She waltzed over knowing who it was, when she opened the door she was greeted with a dimpled smile and a dozen lilies.

 **'** _Oh my god, they are my favorite flowers!_ **'** She was totally in awe with this wonderful, beautiful man standing before her.

"You look stunning." He said as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing and taking the flowers from him and placing them gently in a vase on her mantelpiece.

"Regina I'm sorry about today." He said as they walked down to his car.

"Robin it's ok." She was telling him the truth, **'** _was he on about what he told her or when he got a bit handsy with her_? **'** She had no reason to complain about either. The truth was she had liked when he touched her the way that he had. But with everything that happened that day she was not going to go there, she wanted it to be special with him and to not have some dark cloud hanging over them. She knew that Robin was not in the right frame of mind after what he had told her about the child that he could have had.

When they arrived at Tiana's, the valet took Robin's car keys as a waiter led Robin and Regina to their pre-booked table.

"Robin what you told me today " She started.

"I freaked you out, didn't I?" He interrupted, "And that's why I didn't want to tell you yesterday"

"No you didn't." She placed a hand on his reassuringly. "I just didn't get to talk to you about it properly. " She needed to know a bit more, they were kissing straight after that before she had a chance to react to the news.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Do you still love her?"

"No." He answered without hesitation.

"So I don't have to worry about a jealous ex coming after me?" She hoped that the answer would be a no too.

Robin was about to answer when the waiter came back with the drinks they had ordered earlier. They ordered their food and the waiter then left again.

"So?" She questioned as she took a sip of her Merlot.

"Marian's living over in England."

"If she was living here, would it be different?" She asked confused.

"Well... I had a blind date a couple months ago. My mate Will's wife Ana set me up, it seemed to be going well until I realized that Marian just happened to be at the same restaurant." He paused to clear his throat then continued again. "I excused myself to use the bathroom and when I came back my date was gone."

"Did you ever find out why she just left?"

"I begged Ana to find out what happened, and when she talked to her friend she told Ana that Marian had approached her and told her that she was just a rebound and that she was standing in the way of us getting back together."

"So, she does still love you then?"

"I don't think so, Marian is the type of person that wants what she can't have. And when she does finally get it, she gets bored very easily." He was telling the truth. "We broke up like four years ago, I have seen her a fair few times since the breakup and she never once interfered with my life until she saw me with a date."

The waiter then came back with their food. Regina had ordered a chicken Thai Curry and Robin went with a Chilli dish.

"So what about Daniel?" He had to know

"What do you mean?" She was confused with the change of questioning.

"You wouldn't come to the stables with me yesterday because you knew he was working, and I'm guessing you try and avoid him at any cost?" Robin asked.

"I told you what happened with that." She said confused.

"Yes I know bu-but something tells me... that you still have feelings for him?" Gods, he hoped he was wrong but he had to know.

"I don't love him anymore." She stated matter-of-factly, "And something's now telling me that what I felt for him was not love." She then blurted out.

 **'** _Shit did I just say that... fuck, no, no_! **'** She was kicking herself.

What she was feeling for Robin right now was nothing compared to what she had ever felt with Daniel. **'** _Is this really what love feels like_? **'** She asked herself, and that is just about what she told him. Not in so many words but Robin was clearly smart enough to read between the lines

Robin blushed at her response, **'** _Did she just tell me that she loved me_? **'** He silently cursed himself for hoping that, **'** _No you fucking plonker, she can't love me yet._ _There's no way she loves me **'**_

They talked a bit more as they ate their food, getting to know one another more.

They ordered another drink, Robin just went with a club soda as he was driving while Regina had another glass of wine. Regina stood up to take off her cardigan as it was a bit warm in the restaurant, Robin also stood and moved behind her to help her shed that piece of clothing.

"Thank you." She said as she took it from him and hung it on the back of her chair.

When they sat back down a bit of dark ink caught Robin's eye.

 **'** _It's her_ **'** He said to himself as he stared at the feather tattoo that was on her right wrist. Just like the one that Mystic Mal had told him about all those years ago.

But truthfully he didn't need to see the tattoo to know that he was meant to meet her. To be with her. The connection alone was enough for him to know that they were meant to be.

"Robin?" She called as his eyes hadn't left her arm.

"Sorry." He said shaking himself slightly to bring himself back to his sense's.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Nice tattoo." Was all he said.

"Oh this." She ran her fingers over the dry ink, "thank you." She smiled slightly as she gazed down at her tattoo.

"Is there a story behind it? Like what made you choose a feather?" He asked curiously.

"You'll only think it's silly if I tell you."

"I highly doubt that." He responded. Nothing she could say or do would make her look silly in front of him.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not think it's stupid or laugh at me." She said seriously.

"I promise."

"Ok... My mother and father had no siblings and I was an only child. When my mother died, I felt all alone because I had no family left. Sure, I had my friends and still do and I love them with all my heart, and I do consider them family... but they're not blood." She wiped at a tear that was threatening to fall down her cheek.

Robin reached out a hand and took hers, the one that had the tattoo and laced his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze prompting for her to continue, which she did.

"At the funeral, I stayed behind after everyone left and begged my parents for a sign that everything was going to be alright. After a couple minutes, I was about to leave when a feather floated through the air and landed on my lap." She wiped at another tear. "So, while everyone was at Granny's waiting for me, I went to get my tattoo." She finished her story and looked up hesitantly from her arm, she waited expectantly for the smart comment, the snide remark she was sure was coming, but instead;

"It's a symbol of hope." Was his reply as he traced his fingers over the feather.

"That's what I think it means." She said with a wide smile gracing her face. He thought the same as she did.

"So what did you do with the actual feather?"

"Well I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, so I bought a glass picture frame for it, and it's resting on my nightstand by my bed."

"Yeah I wouldn't have thrown it away either." He said as he lifted her arm and placed a soft kiss to her feather tattoo causing her to blush.

"So they're holding a Horror marathon movie night tomorrow in the park." She changed the subject "It's this stupid thing they do. Last week it was Rom-Coms and this week it's horror. Would you like to go with me?" She was asking him out, and she doesn't even like horror movies. But after their talk the day before about horror films, she really did want to see one with him.

"I would love to go with you." He gave her a big dimpled smile.

It was like he knew what that smile did to her cause he was showing it a lot.

A short time later when they were ready to go, Robin paid the bill and they both left. When they exited the restaurant Robin's car was already waiting outside for him.

He made a mental note to go onto the web later and leave a 5 star review. Not only was the food to die for, the service was great and you also wouldn't have to wait for the valet. He guessed that as soon as you asked for the bill, the valet would go and get your car so that you wouldn't have to wait around.

A short time later they arrived at her apartment. Like the gentleman he is, he walked her to her door.

"I had a really good time." She said as she opened her front door.

"So did I." He replied.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him nervously.

"I'd love to, but we are both up very early tomorrow and it's quite late now." He really wanted to say yes, but when he was going to make love to her he wanted to cherish her for the whole night.

"Okay." She said a little disappointed.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" He then said desperately trying to make it up to her.

"Yes, that would be great " She replied. **'** _Why didn't he want to stay_? **'** She thought to herself.

"I'll come by Granny's at lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, let me bring lunch to you." She replied.

"Ok I'll see you then." He said as he gave her a kiss, "Bye beautiful."

"Bye." She couldn't help but smile as he quickly kissed her again before leaving.

 **OQOQOQ**

Again, thank you to my amazing beta **Mint18** who is such a busy bee but yet she finds the time to help me out.

Also thank you for Reviewing. And to those who Follow and Favorite.

Love you all **xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_This story has now been bumped up to **'M'** rated. It get's a bit steamy, so if it's not your cup of tea I suggest you not read._

 _Thank you so much to the wonderful ***Mint18*** for beta reading this for me and also for putting a rush on it, I only sent it to her this morning and she's a very busy person._

 _Your the best , love you xxx_

 _And also I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story and reviewing xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

Monday morning and Regina was back at the job she hated. The only thing that really kept her going was the lunch that she was having with Robin later. That's what she kept thinking about as she went from table to table taking orders.

"So how are things going with you and Robin?" Ruby asked Regina as the tall brunette was working on the cash register.

Ruby didn't have class till later that day, so she had asked Granny for a half day shift. Which she was happy about, Granny had a lot to do today so she had needed the extra hand, and besides Ruby could do with the few extra dollars.

"It's... good." Regina gave a small pause in-between the two small words she just spoke.

"Okay, now that didn't sound believable." Ruby said as she eyed the brunette.

"Well... I think it's good." Regina replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby said a little confused.

"Well..." Regina gave a small cough to clear her throat, Ruby was like an expert when it came to a man's mind. If anyone could help Regina with this then that person would be Ruby. "We had a really magical date yesterday, he walked me home, I invited him in and he said no." She blushed with embarrassment talking to Ruby about this **(** _Who is a year younger than her_ **)** but she really really liked him, so she would suck it up and ask her younger friend for advice. As she wasn't even nearly an expert on this kind of stuff herself.

If Tinkerbelle were to hear her now, she would say that her best friend was in love.

She was in two minds, her heart was telling her that she was in love. But her mind was telling her that she was an idiot, **'** _how could she be in love this soon? Things like_ _this didn't happen to her._ **'** She couldn't understand these feelings that she has never once felt before. And they were so powerful.

"Maybe he just doesn't see me like that." Regina then said and before Ruby could reply Regina spoke again, "But that same day we were getting hot and heavy on my sofa, so I don't get it. Why didn't he want to stay last night?" She was rambling.

"What happened when you two were on the sofa?" Ruby asked her friend.

"What!? Do you want details?" Regina questioned with a raised brow.

"No, I mean did you sleep with him?"

"No. it didn't go that far."

"Why? You said you guys were getting hot and heavy, so why didn't you sleep with him yesterday?" Ruby questioned her friend.

"Because I stopped him." Regina said, she wasn't going to tell her younger friend that she wanted her first time to be special, and Tinkerbelle was the only one who knew that she was a virgin.

"Why?" Ruby was curious.

"That part doesn't matter, all you need to know is that it didn't happen because I stopped it." Regina was not going to tell her friend about what had led up to where she and Robin were heading in their heated moment. That was between her and **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_. **'**

"Okay well, do you think he would've stopped if you hadn't?" The college student asked.

"Yes, I think he would have eventually." Regina was sure that Robin would have come to his senses and realized that he would want a special night with her instead of having a dark cloud hanging over their special moment. **'** _Well if he was feeling like she was, he would anyway_ **'** She was telling herself.

"Maybe he doesn't want to rush things-"

"You really think that's it?" Regina asked cutting her friend off.

"Well you won't tell me why you stopped him, and you said that he would've stopped it from happening eventually. So maybe that's the reason he didn't want to stay with you. Maybe he wants you to be completely sure." Her collage friend replied.

Regina was thinking back to the first time that she had met him, when he had broken her phone. There was an instant connection between them, she had felt it and was so sure that he had felt it also. So maybe her friend was right, after all Robin now knows that Regina is a virgin and maybe he's just trying not to rush her.

She was hoping.

 **OQOQOQ**

Lunch time had arrived, she was so excited to have this little date with **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_. **'** She ordered their food then ran into the staff room so she could change into something that wasn't a pair of red hot-pants and a small belly-top that had Granny's logo on it. **'** _God if Robin could see her in her work uniform, would he come on_ _the spot_? **'** she wondered.

She changed into a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, she ran the hairbrush through her hair and left it down then added a small bit of make-up. She really wanted to look nice, yeah it was only lunch, but to her it was a date. She never got to do anything like this before and she was feeling happy and confident.

She knew that nothing big was going to happen as they were only having lunch. But she still had a little plan in mind, and that's why she made the decision to leave something important behind her.

On her way out she grabbed the food that Greg had prepared for her. As she exited the diner to bring lunch to Robin she bumped into someone.

He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling over, "Gina?" She knew that voice even before she even looked at him. She hated been called Gina, Daniel was the one who started calling her that. And when he broke her teenage heart she had told her friends to never call her that again.

She quickly pushed herself away from him. She tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. Her voice was betraying her.

"Hi." He just said.

"What are you doing here?" She found her voice.

"I'm here to have some lunch." He said with a smirk that almost made her vomit.

"You never eat at Granny's." She was annoyed at his visit.

 **'** _Why now?_ **'** she was asking herself.

"Well I decided to start." He just said with a smug smile.

 **'** _I think I just throw up in my mouth_. **'** She was feeling uncomfortable with his presence.

"Daniel what are you really doing here?" She really needed to know. He never came to Granny's, since they broke-up he has avoided the diner like the plague and she had never visited the stables again as she had never wanted to see him again.

But of course that was hard as they both live in the same small town. Every time Regina had seen him on the street she would always turn around and walk the other way, she could never face him of fear that she would break down and just ball her eyes out in the middle of the street.

He gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck then said, "Well actually, I was hoping I'd bump into you."

"Me? Why?" She was really confused, **'** _Why would he want to see her after having so many years apart without barely a full sentence to her_? **'** She was asking herself.

"Well I wanted to talk."

 **'** _Maybe this is it_ , **'** she thought, **'** _maybe he's going to finally apologize for the way he treated me when we were together._ **'** She was hoping.

But she didn't have time for this right now, she was meeting Robin. And she was already five minutes late.

"I can't right now, I have somewhere to be."

"Okay, then how about a drink tonight at the Rabbit Hole."

"I'm also busy tonight" She told the truth.

As much as she hated watching horror films, she was not going to miss her date with Robin.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She almost demanded with anger, the vein in her forehead was almost popping through her flesh.

"Well if you have a seat we can talk," he said with that smirk again that was making her stomach turn, but not in a good way.

"I told you I can't right now, I have somewhere to be."

"What about tomorrow then?" He was persistent.

"Fine." She gave in. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she agreed to have a chat with him. "I'll meet you at the Rabbit Hole after work."

"Great, I'll see you then." He said with that same smirk as he turned around and walked away.

 **'** _Well of course he wouldn't offer to pick her up as he never really did anyway. And what the hell does he want to talk about_? **'** She was wondering to herself.

"Regina?" She was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Robin!" She was surprised that he was here.

"Is everything all right?" He asked worried "When you were late meeting me I had to come to see if you were alright." He then added.

"Everything's fine." She answered him with a wide smile then placed a kiss to his lips.

God, she really loved kissing him, the butterflies that she would feel almost felt magical.

 **OQOQOQ**

Her and Robin soon arrived at the site he was working on. Then went into his office, Robin gestured for her to have a seat after he took her coat and hung it up.

"So what were you and Daniel talking about?" He asked as he hung up his own coat leaving him in a shirt with rolled up sleeves.

"You saw him?" She was worried.

Yeah, she was going to have a drink with Daniel tomorrow night, but Robin would never have anything to worry about. What she felt for Daniel is nothing compared to what she feels when she's with Robin. And she was determined not to mess up the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"I did." His answer was short as he set down beside her on the couch in his office.

Regina was about to reply when something on his right arm had caught her eye.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked two questions with worry as she noticed a bandage on his arm.

"Oh this," he raised his arm, "it's just a little sprain." He answered her then asked again, "so what were you and Daniel talking about?"

"Are you sure it's just a sprain?" She was worried about him. "Why is it bandaged if it's just a sprain?"

"Trust me it is, I can still move it grand." He rotated his wrist a small bit while holding back the pain that he felt not wanting her to worry about him. "The bandage is just precaution, I can take it off tomorrow." He tried to reassure her.

"He said that he wanted to talk." She finally answered him when she was assured that **'** _the blue eyed hot guy_ **'** was going to be okay.

"About what?" He really wanted to know as he brushed his fingers up and down her bare legs.

"I don't know, I told him that I couldn't talk now because I had somewhere to be. And then he asked me to have a drink with him tonight so we could talk." She told him the truth, she was feeling something special with Robin and she was not going to ruin things by lying to him.

This is a small town after all, so if she was to have a drink with the ex that she had thought that she was so in love with **(** _well until she had met Robin, that is_ **)** without telling him she knew he would not be happy that she had lied to him.

"And what did you tell him?" Robin then asked with worry.

 **'** _No, I just found her. I cannot lose her so soon_ **'** Was what was running through his head as his hand paused on her knee.

"I'm..." Regina coughed to clear her throat, "I'm meeting him for a drink in the Rabbit Hole tomorrow after work."

"Oh." Robin was a little confused, Regina had told him about how badly Daniel had treated her and now she was going to have a drink with him.

Regina placed a hand on Robin's that still lay on her knee.

"I just want to hear what he has to say. Robin when we were together, he treated me really bad. He cheated on me every other week, and when I'd confront him about it, he would somehow turn everything around and make it sound like it was my fault." Tears started to brew, "I feel like such a fool Robin, how could I have felt anything for him?" Yeah now she knows that what she felt for Daniel was not love, but she did feel something for him.

She was young after all.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her with a gentle squeeze of her knee.

"Closure, an apology, I'm not quite sure."

"Regina Mills." Robin said as he took her hand in his, "will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I'm never going back to Daniel, Robin, so you don't have to ask me to be your girlfriend in fear that you think I might."

 **'** _Is that why he wants to be my boyfriend?_ **'** She wondered.

"I'm not asking because of that." He said as he gazed into her eyes. "I like you Regina... I like you a lot." He gave an embarrassed chuckle. He would have told her that he was falling in love with her, but he thought that would be a bit too soon as he could sense that she still had a few walls to be broken down. She has had so much loss and pain in her young life that she has closed herself off.

"You really want to be my boyfriend?" As the words left her mouth, she had regretted them. **'** _You sound like a fucking teenager in love._ **'** She scolded herself, **'** _you_ _fucking idiot!_ **'** She was really annoyed with herself at that.

Robin gave another little chuckle as he moved a hand up and weaved it into her hair. He pulled her a little closer, their lips almost touching he answered her, "Yes I do."

Robin then attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth.

It's a good thing she's already sitting down, as this was the kind of kiss that made her see fireworks and go weak at the knees.

Regina gripped his shirt at the sides in order to pull him closer, but she was the first to break away from that heated kiss. She softly grazed her lips along his jaw, up his cheek to his ear and whispering "Do you want to touch me?" She was feeling brave.

"Regina Mills," Robin was breathing heavy, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked again since she still hadn't answered him the first time.

"Yes." She whispered in his ear then asked again after placing a feather like kiss there, "Do you want to touch me?"

"God yes." Robin moaned out as she was now sucking on his ear.

 **'** _God what was wrong with her? She wasn't the kind of woman that would ever act like this_. **'**

Regina moved one of her hands from his side and placed it on his hand **(** _the one that still lay on her knee_ **)** as they went in for another heated kiss, she moved her legs apart a bit and moved both their hands just under the skirt that she was wearing.

Robin was the one to break the kiss this time, he gazed into her dark eyes searching for the permission he needed to continue. He slowly traced his fingers up further under her skirt, his digits dancing across her thighs as if he was giving her time to change her mind. "You sure?" He had to ask.

"Touch me." He had his permission.

He moved his hand up till the tips of his fingers touched her sex.

 **'** _The blue eyed hot guy_ **'** quickly broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes again with a dimpled smile on his face. "You're not wearing any underwear." He smirked. It was definitely not a question.

Regina just gave a small giggle then pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth while whispering into his mouth.

"Touch me?"

 **'** _After all this was her plan_. **'**

Robin lay them both down on the sofa, he wasn't fully on top of her, he lay down beside her. They kissed with pure passion, his tongue tangling with hers as his hand went back up her skirt. He slowly pushed two fingers into her sex, causing her to gasp into his mouth at the feel of his beautiful fingers entering her.

"You feel amazing." Robin moaned out as he felt her heat all snug around his fingers.

Robin broke the kiss then trailed soft open mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck until he landed on a sensitive spot just below her ear. He knew it was a good spot with the moan that she let out.

"Robin." She cried out as his fingers started to move inside of her.

It felt amazing. She rotated her hips into his hand as his other hand landed on her breast, resting gently on top of her shirt.

 **'** _But he needed to feel her._ **'**

He pulled her top from her skirt and moved his hand under so he could feel her flesh. He softly squeezed and pinched her hard nipple with his fingers as his other hand continued to thrust in and out while he still sucked on her pulse point.

"There." She cried as he hit that spot that she has hit plenty of times over the years, **'** _Well she didn't have anyone to do it for her_. **'**

"You're so beautiful." He groaned out as his fingers pushed in deeper and faster.

"Fuuuuck." She screamed as she toppled over the edge as she came hard on his fingers.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He said in awe as he attached his mouth to her lips again and kissed her with pure heat.

She broke away fast from that heated kiss as she was trying to catch her breath. She rested her head on his shoulder breathing heavy after that amazing orgasm that she had just had.

Robin placed a kiss to the side of her head then asked as he pulled his fingers out from her sex, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She answered as she lifted her head so she could look at him. "I've just never done that before." She then told him.

"He never fingered you?" Robin asked as she was with Daniel for five months and he never done this for her.

"Yeah, he did, I never had sex but i'm not a complete frigid. " She had to laugh at that, "it had never felt like that before though." She told him the truth.

"Wanker didn't know how to please you." Was all he said as he pulled her in for another heated kiss.

When they finally broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers then said with the widest smile that showed off his deep dimples. "You felt amazing."

"You were amazing." She returned as she softly scraped her finger nails over his stubble.

"So, I shouldn't feel embarrassed?" She then asked.

"Embarrassed? Why would you feel embarrassed?" He was a little confused at that.

"It's just, I've never done that before. And I feel that maybe I might have pushed you a little." She told the truth as to how she was feeling with a blush of embarrassment.

"You didn't push me." He told her, "I'm pretty sure I came as I watched you come over the edge." He gave a small laugh in embarrassment as he was telling the truth.

"Yeah right." She didn't believe him as she buried her face in his chest while letting out a skeptical laugh.

Robin gently took hold of her hand and moved it to where he was hard for her. Feeling him a bit damp, she had to laugh.

 **'** _God, she had made him come without even touching him._ **'**

"You're rock hard " She just said as she started to open his belt buckle.

"No! Regina," he placed his hands on hers. "I didn't pleasure you just for you to do the same to me."

"I know." Was all she said as she removed his hands, then started opening his jeans. Once they were opened she reached into his boxers and took hold of his hard member.

"Fuck." He moaned as she ran her finger over his tip.

"Tell me how you like it." She whispered into his ear.

"Regin... Fuck yes." He cried as she pumped him hard and fast.

"Like that huh?" It wasn't a question as he was grunting and thrusting up into her hand.

She attached her mouth to his neck. Sucking and softly biting him only stopping and focusing on one spot when she heard him gasp and cry out, "Yes."

"You like that?" She whispered into the skin on his neck.

"Talk to me love." He loved the sound of her voice.

 **'** _Love,_ **'** Regina was smiling to herself while wondering if he knew what he had just said, calling her love.

But of course, he couldn't see her, his eyes were closed and mouth hanging open as he cried out her name. Her lips were back on his pulse, he then came over the edge as she pumped him harder while sucking on that spot that drove him crazy.

 **'** _The whole thing was crazy, he never came before like this_. **'** Marian had never found that spot on his neck, and here is this wonderful beautiful woman pumping him hard and attacking his neck, making him topple over the edge like never before.

 **'** _She's meant to be my soulmate, I wonder if I'm her's?_. **'** Does it work like that?' He was asking himself.

God if she could make him feel like this with just a hand job, imagine what she could do when they finally were to have sex.

He was getting a little excited about that. He just couldn't wait to be inside her and showing her his true feelings. He knew that he would fall apart with her all snug around him and would confess what he was feeling for the whiskey eyed woman that he was falling fast for.

"Wow." He panted as he spilled out.

"Hmm." She just hummed as she placed a soft kiss to his lips.

After a couple minutes Robin untangled himself from the dark haired brunette, he walked over to a wardrobe that was in his office and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a pair of jeans.

"Do you do this that often that you have to have a spare change of clothes at the office?" She asked with a raised brow as she watched him change clothes.

"Believe it or not milady, but I don't just stand around all day giving orders." He walked over to where she was lounging lazily on the sofa as he buckled up his clean pair of jeans. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips and said, "I do help with the building, so it's always good to have a clean pair of clothes on hand, especially when I have an appointment with a client or when I suddenly get an un-appointed meeting with someone who wants to donate money for the cause."

"Do you get many donations?" She asked as he set down beside her.

"Yeah, we get a few, some people like the way we build homes for the homeless as well as the contracts that we have, so they donate money."

"Robin," She then called as she was righting her top and skirt. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything." He said simply as he laced his fingers with hers. "But I think you're running over on your break." He then quickly added as the ticking clock on the wall caught his eye. As much as he wanted her to stay, he didn't want her to get into trouble with her boss for coming back off her lunch late.

"It's okay, it was really busy last week on Thursday and Friday, I worked through my breaks so Granny said I could have the rest of the afternoon off." She was telling the truth.

"Well that's good, I was afraid you'd get into trouble." He said as he lifted the hand that was laced with his and placed a feather kiss there. "So, what do you want to ask me?" He then asked, his other hand was on her cheek softly caressing his thumb back and forward.

"Why did you not want to stay last night?"

"I knew you were upset that I didn't-"

"It's just I thought things went great-" She interrupted him.

"Things went amazing." He interrupted her this time.

"Then why didn't you want to stay with me?" She asked again.

"I did... I really did want to spend the night with you, but we both had to be up early this morning and well..." Robin blushed, "When we're going to be together, I want to cherish you all night long."

Regina smiled from ear to ear at his confession.

"And well I also had no protection." He then added with a red face.

"Well for future reference you don't need condoms." She went red herself at her own confession.

Robin raised a brow in question causing Regina to jump in again and explain, "I'm on the pill."

"But you're not having sex." It wasn't a question as she had told him that she was a virgin.

"Don't worry, I not trying to trap you-"

"That thought never crossed my mind. I was just wondering why would you take the pill if you've not been intimate with anyone." He was quick to explain.

"It helps with my period." She answered simply, but with **'** _the blue eyed hot guy's_ **'** confused expression she continued. "I first got my period when I was thirteen, I would be in so much pain, and I would get them so heavy that it caused me to faint daily. I've been in hospital with period pain more than anything else. I'd be crippled so bad that I wouldn't even be able to take two steps without keeling over. So, one day, I think it was a couple days before my fourteenth birthday, my mother demanded Dr. Whale do something about it. So, he then recommended the pill-"

"Why didn't he mention the pill before?" Robin asked cutting her off.

"Because the pill is usually used for people who are having sex, and not for thirteen year old's." She gave a small laugh at that.

"So, does the pill help you?" He then asked as his hand went to her stomach, she was in awe as he softly caressed her flat belly.

"Yes, it does, I did go through a few though until I found the right one."

"So, you don't have to be in pain anymore?" He questioned in concern.

"Sometimes, I mean I get what all women get once a month. But every couple months I have to stop taking the pill for about two weeks and that is the only time I ever take time off from work, because the pain would be ten-fold." She explained.

"Why do you have to stop taking it?"

"I'm not really sure, it's something to do with the cycle or something." She had to laugh.

 **'** _Was she really having a period talk with him?_ **'** She questioned herself.

 **'** _Fuck it_ , **'** she thought, **'** _he has two sisters, so I'm sure he knows about all this._ **'** She told herself.

"Is it weird that I'm telling you this stuff?"

"No, I'm glad you told me, but are you sure with me not using anything?" He quickly added before she had a chance to answer his question. "I don't mind using protection Regina."

"You're clean right." It wasn't a question as she knew that he would tell her otherwise.

"Yes."

"Well I trust you." She really did, he was the first person outside of her friends that she has trusted.

 **'** _I love you._ **'** he wanted to say.

"Do you like pool?" She asked randomly.

"I'm English with Irish blood, and you're asking me do I like pool?" He raised a brow at the beautiful woman that was sitting before him.

"There's a pool table at the Rabbit Hole, do you want to have a game later?" She asked hopefully.

"What about our horror film?" He asked her with a smirk.

"They show at least three, and well since I'm not a big fan. I thought one would be enough for now." She said, hoping he would agree.

"Yeah, I think you're probably right." He agreed as he knew she was afraid to watch even one, but she was going to for him. So there was no way he would push her to watch any more than she was comfortable with.

"So pool?" She questioned.

"Okay, so what time are we going to watch the film at?"

"The first one starts at about nine, sometimes half past. And the last one starts at about half 1, two."

"That's a bit late."

"Well they are horrors, so they can't really play them when kids are running around the park." She laughed.

"Good point." He laughed with her.

"So I'll meet you there about six-"

"No." He cut her off, "I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

 **'** _God am I really in love_? **'** She asked herself.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to work." She gave him a smirk of her own as she stood up and walked over too where her coat was hanging up.

"Must you really?" Robin whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss into her hair.

Regina's hands came up onto his, she leaned back into him, turning her head to the side she kissed his lips. "I'll see you later." She said when they both broke away from the kiss.

"Can't wait." He said with the same wide smile that she saw on his face a while ago.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _I would like to say how sorry I am for the families over in Manchester at this dark time. And to our fellow oncer 'Georgina Callander' may you all stay in our hearts, even though we may have not known you all personally. We still love you xxx_

 _May you all Rest in Peace xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to the amazing Mint18 for beta reading this for me. Love you xxx_

 **OQOQOQ**

6:00 PM Robin arrived to pick up his beautiful dark-haired whiskey eyed new girlfriend.

Regina opened the door with a huge smile on her face. **'** _God, I am so in love._ **'** She admitted to herself, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud, well at least until she could find out if he was feeling the same. Then she wouldn't care, she would scream it from the roof-tops.

"Hi," Regina said, suddenly feeling shy as his eyes roamed over her body.

"Hi." He repeated as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her. "You look beautiful." He then said when they parted.

"I'm wearing jeans, Robin." Regina blushed.

No matter what she wore he was always saying that she was beautiful, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't like it.

"Mmmm." Was all Robin said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer. He was being bold as he ran his hands over her arse, giving her a little squeeze as he then said, "You always look beautiful."

Regina was in awe of this wonderful man. She attached her beautiful full lips to his again, loving the feel of his hands on her ass as her tongue entered his mouth.

When it became too much, and they finally needed to breath, they broke apart. Robin gave her a peck on the tip of her nose then rested his forehead on hers in such a loving way that almost made her legs go from under her as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"So, what did you get up to for the rest of your day today?" He whispered.

"Lazed about and watched Netflix." She lied.

She was really scrubbing her apartment, tiding her bedroom, changing her bed clothes and spraying Febreze around her apartment so it would smell fresh. She wanted him to stay with her tonight, and she was going to ask him when he walked her to her door like he usually did.

Robin said the reason he wouldn't stay the other night was because they were both up early the next morning. Which technically stands for tomorrow also, but she was still going to ask him to stay tonight anyway, hoping that he might just change his mind.

Well... She was going to be watching a horror movie after all, so she was going to need someone to keep her company, and that is why she had organised for her shift to be covered the next day at the diner.

She can't even remember the last time she had taken a day off that didn't involve her being sick. But she wanted to be with him, she really did, and he was worth it.

 **'** _Should I tell him how I feel? Or is it too soon?_ **'** She was battling with herself. She really did want to shout at him and say that she was falling madly in love with him, but she was still so afraid of getting hurt, she just couldn't say the words, not just yet anyway.

"I'm so jealous." He faked frowned as he softly kissed her again.

Her hands slid up his chest landing on his cheeks and she pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss.

 **'** _God what was wrong with her? This isn't her, she doesn't do this._ **'** Her mind was shouting at her, but with the way she feels around him. She doesn't care because when they kiss like this it's just so magical.

 **OQOQOQ**

After much more kissing on the threshold of her apartment, they headed to the Rabbit Hole. When they arrived, Robin ordered a beer and Regina, a martini.

"It looks like pool is going to have to wait." Robin said with a touch of disappointment as all the tables were occupied.

"We have plenty of time." She said as she leaned into his body. Robin slid an arm around her waist, resting his hands there and gently kissing her.

"So, what's the Horror tonight?"

"Scream." She replied.

"It's a really good film, it does get a bit gruesome though." He told her.

"You'll tell me when the scary parts are coming?" She almost begged as she looked up into his beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Of course, I will." He answered tightening his grip on her waist and placing a lingering kiss to her beautiful full lips.

"Thank you." She couldn't help the smile that just wouldn't leave her face as she kissed him again.

"So how scary is this film?"

"Well to be honest, it's not really scary, more bloody." He answered then quickly added, "But there are a few jumpy moments, I really can't believe you haven't seen it." He was really surprised at that. It was such a huge hit, he thought everyone on the planet had seen it.

"Yeah, Tink has told me about it, but I guess I've just been a bit to terrified to watch it." She confessed.

"Regina, we don't have too-"

"I want too." She cut him straight off.

"You sure?" He asked, still with his arm around her.

"Yes." She answered simply then gave him a soft kiss to the lips then said, "Or we could just go back to my place ?" She hoped.

"You're not getting out of it that easy." He joked.

 **'** _Worth a try_ **'** She thought.

"Do you want to order any food or anything?" He asked as they both grabbed their drinks and moved to find a table.

"I'm alright for now, I had something small a little while ago."

Robin pulled her chair out for her as she sat down then sat on the other side of the table.

"How's the wrist doing?" She then asked as she lightly ran her fingers over the light bandage.

"It's.. Fine."

"Robin I know that we haven't been together that long, but I think I'm pretty sure I know when you're lying." She told him.

Robin gave a chuckle at that then told her, "Well after today's activities, it's a little bit sore."

Regina blushed at that as she remembered what they had done in his office. "I'm sorry." She blamed herself.

"Don't be." He said as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

Something caught Regina's eye over Robin's shoulder, she watched as someone entered the Rabbit Hole, that shouldn't be here tonight.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back." She told a confused Robin as she just about ran over to the exit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She was annoyed as she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her out onto the street.

"Regina, what the hell?" The long dark-haired brunette yelled.

"You are supposed to be covering me tomorrow Ruby, when you go out you can barely get up the next day for your own shift."

"Relax, I'm not staying out late. I'm only having a few then I'm going to head home." Her friend explained.

"If I get a phone call from Granny in the morning Ruby... I'll never speak to you again." She said angrily.

"You won't, I promise I won't let you down." Ruby told her.

"Okay, I have to go, Robin's in there waiting for me." Regina just said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you going to introduce him to me?" Her friend asked.

"Not tonight, I'll sort something out for next week I promise." Then they both headed back inside and parted ways.

Regina was heading back over to their table when she noticed that Robin was no longer there.

 **'** _Shit_. **'** She scolded herself, **'** _I hope he doesn't think that I ran out on him._ **'**

"Everything ok?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss to her hair.

"Where'd you go?" She asked as she leaned into his body.

 **'** _Did she think that I left her?_ **'** He questioned himself.

"I got us a pool table." He answered as he took her hand and walked them over to have a game. He had the table set up and ready for them. "Ladies first" He said as he handed her a pool cue.

Regina took the cue with a smile and leaned over the table to break, hitting the white ball, the rest of the balls scattered around the table with two yellow balls being pocketed.

"You're red." She said with a smirk as she moved around the table to take another shot.

"Well with the view that I just witnessed, I'd say I am a bit." He laughed.

Regina also laughed with embarrassment, he was checking her out while she was bent over the table.

Her second shot and she pocketed another ball, but missed on the third.

"Feel free to check me out milady," Robin said with a chuckle and a wink as he went to take his shot.

Feeling bold as Robin went to take his shot Regina grabbed him by the arse causing him to jump and pot the white ball instead of the red.

"I thought you were red not white, I think that's two shots for me." She couldn't contain her laughter.

"You little minx!" Was all he said as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss to her smiling lips.

After a few more shots Regina was on the black ball while Robin still had three reds left. She took her final shot and pocketed the black ball.

"What happened to **'** _I'm English with Irish blood, and you're asking me if I know how to play pool?_ **'** She laughed at his red face as she mimicked his earlier statement at lunch.

"You cheated!" He also laughed as he pulled her in by the waist bringing her body close to his so he could kiss her.

"You rack them up while I get us a drink." She didn't give him time to answer before she headed towards the bar. She knew that if she did, he would've insisted that he get the drink.

A couple minutes later Regina arrived back with their drinks on a tray along with some fries for them to pick at.

"You won the last game so you break." He said as he helped her empty the tray.

Regina broke again and this time she pocketed a yellow and a red. "I'm still yellow." She said as she took another shot and missed this time.

"Do you play pool much?" He asked as he took his own shot.

"My friend's husband David has a pool table in his house. So yeah, I like to challenge them to a game from time to time."

"So you're a shark." He said with a dimpled smile as he watched her pocked another two balls.

"I wouldn't say that, I'll admit that I'm a good player but I don't think I'm a shark."

"The way you're playing tonight I'd say you are." He said as he gave her another kiss before he took his shot.

She started to get a little un-comfortable as she was thinking that he probably didn't like that he was losing to a woman. It was Regina's shot again, she hit the white ball and it missed hers and went into the top left-hand pocket.

"Two shots." She gave a fake frown.

"Take your shot again." He just said as he took the white ball out and put it back where it was before she missed.

"What? Why?"

"Because you missed on purpose." He was sure.

"Robin-"

"Regina." He cut her off, walking closer he whispered as his lips almost touched hers, "I'm not going to be upset or jealous if you beat me, in fact I like that you are besting me." He then kissed her. "Take your shot again." He said again.

"Okay." She gave in and took the same shot, but this time she pocketed her ball and also the last few of hers that where left on the table along with the black one.

"Another game?" He asked with a dimpled smile.

"The movie will be starting soon." She answered as she checked her phone to see what time it was.

"Then maybe we should head to the park." He said before downing the last bit of his pint.

 **OQOQOQ**

When they arrived at the park Regina froze just outside the gates.

"What is it?" He also stopped.

"I'm starting to feel butterflies, and not in a good way." She really hated horror films, she hated been afraid. And then if Robin didn't want to stay tonight with her. She was going to have to go home to an empty apartment and stay there on her own all night.

"Regina," Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel like an idiot." She was embarrassed.

"Why?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Because I'm 25 and afraid to go in there." She pointed to the gates, "and watch some stupid slasher movie."

"For the record, it's not a stupid movie." Robin said as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "We don't have to watch it Regina, we can do something else if you like." He reassured her.

"No, we'll watch it." She then said as they started to walk towards the gates again.

"Whenever you want to leave, just let me know ok?" He then said as he slid an arm over her shoulder.

They went to the ticket booth and Robin got two tickets. Then they went to get some drinks and a few snacks for during the film, Regina insisted on buying the drinks and snacks. She didn't like that he was paying for everything, because, truthfully, she wasn't used to that.

When she was with Daniel and whenever they had gone out together she had always paid for herself. **'** _God I was so stupid_ **'** She thought to herself. Every time, Robin opens a door for her, every time he pulls a chair out for her, every time he walks her to her front door, and every time he tells her that she's beautiful. She just keep's thinking, **'** _I was such a fool_ **'**.

To this day she still wished that she had listened to her friends and broken up with him. Especially the first time he had cheated on her, Ruby had told her that she seen him with Gwen a fellow student at a party one night. **(** _Which Regina was invited too, but she had an exam to study for so she stayed at home that night_ **)** and he was kissing her with his hand was down her jeans.

Regina refused to listen to her friend as she thought Daniel loved her and that he would never do anything like that on her. And it then caused her to have a huge fight with one of her best friends, they didn't speak to one another for about two weeks.

They found their seats and sat down. "There's not many people here." Robin said.

"A lot of people go to the later ones because they're scarier." She explained to him.

"What else is playing tonight?"

"The Ring and The Grudge." She answered him.

"Yeah they're a bit scarier than Scream." He chuckled.

"So, are you on Facebook?" Robin asked while they waited for the movie to start.

"I am." Was all she said.

"I looked for you and couldn't find you, do you have a different picture up?" He asked.

"No." Regina gave an embarrassed chuckle. It wasn't over him searching for her, no, it was because of the name that she uses. "My name's not Regina on it." She went red.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Queen Mills." She answered shyly.

"Queen Mills." He repeated chuckling, "that would be right." He said his eyes twinkling.

"You think so?" She replied, giving a small smile.

"Very much." He whispered as he leaned into her, "you're so beautiful." He kissed her again softly.

Regina smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth so their tongues slid against each other's. Her hands came up sliding around his shoulders and running gently through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Robin's arms went around her waist with his palms flat on her back he pulled her in as close as he could get her.

"Robin," Regina whispered into his mouth, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Robin softly broke the kiss, their lips just touching as he gazed into her eyes, "yes."

He was so in love with her that he wanted more than anything to make love to her. **'** _And well he is the boss, so fuck it if he's late, it's not like he does it all the time_. **'** He thought.

Regina placed a soft kiss to his lips then said, "Good, because I'm already after arranging cover."

"You have the morning off?" He asked.

"The day." Was all she said with hope in her eyes.

Robin didn't say anything, he just took his phone out of his jacket pocket and sent a text off.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Before he had a chance to answer her a text came back. Robin read it then said with a wide dimpled smile, "So have I."

Regina's smile grew, she grabbed a handful of his jacket and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They were only brought apart by the noise of the film starting.

Robin wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. **'** _God he smells gorgeous._ **'** She thought as she snuggled into him. As the film's title appeared on screen, Regina jumped a little as she heard the scream along with the noise of a phone ringing. Robin tightened his arm around her and gave a kiss to her hair and asked, "okay?"

"Yes." She said with an embarrassed chuckle.

 **'** _God the film is only on two minutes and I'm already terrified_. **'**

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin kept his promise throughout the film and he told her when the scary and the most gruesome parts were about to come up. **'** _She loved that, he was just too good_ _to be true_. **'** She thought.

"So, what did you think?" He asked as the film ended and they were getting up to leave.

"I want to watch it again." She said sarcastically.

"Well..." Robin gave a chuckle at her sarcastic tone, "we still have the other three to watch."

"What?" She stopped in her tracks and raised a questioning brow at him.

"There are four Scream films." He answered with a laugh.

"What?" She said again.

Robin laughed again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder he said, "Don't worry, the second and third ones are not scary at all." He reassured.

"And what about the fourth one?"

"That one is a bit like the first one, but the first one is scarier." He told the truth.

Robin felt her shiver against him, he removed his arm from around her and took his jacket off and slid it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She really loved this man. "But what about you?" She didn't want him to feel cold either.

"I'm fine, I have my hoodie." Was his answer as his arm went around her again.

They arrived at her apartment door a short time later. She un-locked it then turned to face him.

"You sure?" He wanted her to be ready and to not feel pressured as he would never want her to feel like that.

Regina took him by the hand and walked them into her small apartment leading him to her bedroom, she closed the door behind them and stood with her back to it as she watched him walk around her bedroom having a look.

"Is this the feather you told me about?" He asked as he picked up the framed feather off her nightstand.

"Yes." Was all she said as she took it from his hands and placed it back down.

She slid a hand up his covered chest, resting it there she moved her body closer towards him as they both gazed into one another's eyes with pure love shining in them.

Robin's hand went into her hair, "beautiful." And then he kissed her.

They both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues began to battle. Robin walked them closer to the bed, gently lying her down and lying on top of her and they continued to kiss.

Slowly breaking the kiss, he stared into her eyes, "I think the gods created you just for me, god you're so gorgeous Regina. Stunning in every way." He smiled down at her, lovingly.

"I love you." She blurted out. **'** _Fuck!_ **'** She scolded herself. She wanted to wait a bit longer before she told him how she felt. "I'm sorry." She quickly added.

Robin showed his famous dimpled smile that gave her butterflies and made her go weak at the knees "Don't be... Regina, I am completely and utterly in love with you."

"You are?"

"Oh god yes." Was all he said then kissed her again with pure love.

One of his hands went into her hair as his other slowly opened the blouse that she had on. They both sat up on the bed, just enough so Regina could take her blouse off while Robin pulled his hoodie along with his Tee over his head. Regina's hands went behind her back, undoing her bra she slid the straps down her arms then pulled it away from her body baring her breasts to him.

"So perfect." He said as he stared at her perfect round breasts.

Both his hands moved at their own accord, they went to her chest and he gently massaged them. His thumbs grazing back and forward over her rosy pink nipples.

"Robin" She moaned as her eye lids began to close at the feel of him.

 **'** _God he was so gentle, and it felt so good._ **'** She loved it.

Then Robin's head ducked down and he attached his mouth to her now hard nipple as his hands still massaged them. Regina fell back on the bed bringing him with her as she let out another moan. **'** _God his mouth, it felt wonderful._ **'**

Regina gently scraped her nails down his back, moving her hands around to his front she started to undo the buttons on his jeans. When she had them opened she pushed at them to try and get them down but to no avail. They wouldn't move as Robin pressed himself closer to her as his mouth now worked on the other nipple.

"Robin." She moaned again as she gave them another tug.

Robin lifted himself up a little so she could push them down, his mouth still not leaving her rosy peak. When she got them down enough she slid her hand into his boxer's and gently stroked him.

The blue eyed hot guy moaned into her breast and softly bit down causing her to moan out yet again.

"So fucking beautiful." He said as he finally broke away from her hard nipples.

"I want you Robin." She almost begged.

She just couldn't wait to feel him move inside her. **'** _And well it would be nice to feel something other than her own finger's._ **'** She thought to herself.

"I'm afraid if I see you fully naked, I might come on the spot." He gave a chuckle at that.

Regina also laughed at that.

"You have such a beautiful laugh." He said as his hands went down to the buttons of her jeans and he started to undo them.

When they were open, Regina took her hand out of his boxers so he could take her jeans off. He took that time to also rid himself of his jeans along with his boxers.

"You're really hot." Regina said as her eyes roamed over his naked body.

"And you my love, you're so damn sexy."

 **'** _My love._ **'** A big smile grew on her face at him calling her, **'** _my love_. **'**

Robin moved back onto the bed, kneeling in front of her he ran the tips of his fingers up her bare legs, hooking his fingers into the band of her panties he slowly slid them down her toned bare legs.

They were both now completely naked.

He lay over her, careful not to put all his weight on her he whispered, "Can I taste you?"

"Another time." She simply answered, "right now I'd like to feel this in me." She added as she wrapped her hand around his hard member, giving him a few strokes.

Robin attached his mouth to hers in a hungry passionate kiss, moaning into her mouth as her hand pumped him faster. He moved one hand down her body, he swiped a finger through her folds making sure that she would be wet enough for his cock to slide in without hurting her.

"You're so wet." He moaned out as he thrust two of his fingers into her.

"I want you Robin, please." She cried out as he pushed into her deeper.

He then removed his fingers from her soaking sex. "You sure about no protection?" He had to ask her at least one more time.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

Seeing no doubt in her eyes he lined himself up, he took a hold of his rock-hard cock and she spread her legs wider for him.

"You feel amazing." he said as he started to inch his way in.

"You feel amazing." She repeated.

 **'** _She was in heaven._ **'**

He slowly started to move in and out when he was in all the way.

"You okay?" He asked.

This was the first time she was having sex, and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurting her.

"Go faster." She just said as she moved her legs up to his waist.

 **'** _God she loved the feel of him been inside her and filling her up._ **'**

Robin attached his mouth to that spot on her neck that he had found earlier as he started to trust into her faster.

"Oh god... Rob... Robin." She cried as he quickly found that spot that his fingers had found today at lunch. "Don't stop." She all but yelled as her hips moved in sync with his trusts.

"Fuuuck... Regina." He cried out himself as Regina's hands went to his arse, digging her nails into him as she pushed him in deeper.

"Oh oh oh oooohhhh Robin!" She screamed out as her orgasm arrived his quickly following.

They both saw fireworks.

Robin continued to ride her hard and fast, letting them both ride out the pure pleasure that they both were going through.

He slowed down after a while, then came to a stop and just gazed into her dark eyes.

"What?" She asked with a curious look.

"I love you." Now that it was out in the open, he could say it so freely.

"Robin," a few tears formed, "please don't break my heart."

"Never." He said as he brushed a tear from her eyelash that was about to fall, "I am so in love with you Queen Mills" He said causing her to cry with laughter with him joining in.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, then he pulled out, lying beside her he pulled her into his arms and said again.

"I love you"

 **OQOQOQ**

 _I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

 _I picked Scream as the horror because just like Regina, I do not like watching horror films and the Scream films are the only horror flims I have ever watched. I only watched the first one because Courtney Cox was in it, **(** because I loved her in Friends **)** and I found that I really enjoyed watching them so much that I watch them every Halloween._

 _Thank you all for reading this story x It means so much to me xxx_

 ***ONE MORE THING***

 _My amazing beta is heading away at the start of July for a month, so there will be no more updates until mid-August as when she gets back I'm going on a two week holiday. I hope you understand and can forgive us both._

 _I will try and get at least one more chapter out before she heads off, but she is really busy as am I. We both work full time, and when I get home I'm too tired to sit down at my laptop and start writing as I'm sure is the same for her. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter is full of fluff and smut ;) It's the least I can do since you won't be getting anymore updates until August._

 _Again I want to thank my beta ***Mint18*** your amazing xxx I hope you have a great time on your month long holiday. I'm so jealous :D 3_

 **OQOQOQ**

"How do you feel?" He asked her as he softly traced his finger tips up and down her bare back as she lay in his arms.

"Amazing." She answered simply as she gave him a kiss on the chest. "You?"

"Like i'm on cloud nine" He answered with a dimpled smile as he placed a kiss into her hair.

They just lay there in each other's arms in a comfortable silence.

"How'd this happen?" She asked breaking the silence as she ran her fingers along a big scar on his arm.

"I was in a car accident a couple of years back." He told her. "I'm sorry, I know your mum died in a car crash." He added, afraid that it would bring up bad memories about that horrible day.

"It's okay." She said as she leaned up on her elbow so she could look down at him. "What happened?"

"Me and my mate Killian were driving home one night, it was snowing, we went over some black ice. The car rolled three times before it came to a stop." He explained.

"Oh my god." She said shocked and horrified about how terrible it all must have been for him.

"I had a broken leg, a few cracked ribs and my arm was broken in like three places, I had to get a steal plate in it. But Killian got it much worse, his arm was badly crushed. The doctor's wanted to amputate. But my dad wouldn't allow that so he called in the best surgeons from around the world, they saved his arm bu...but sadly they couldn't save his hand."

"Oh my god, Robin I'm so sorry." Regina had her own tears while listening to what had happened.

"It's ok." He said as he lifted his head up so he could kiss her lips, "we're both alive and that's what matters most."

He ran his finger over her top lip along a small noticeable scar and asked, "What happened here?"

"Oh this." She said as she shied away from his touch, "I was sitting on my porch one day when I was five, I was holding my neighbour's cat in my lap and a dog attacked me." She paused, then, "I kind of hate it " She added.

"It's beautiful, I like it." He said simply as he reached up once more and gave her a small peck on the scar that adorned her top lip.

"You do?" She was completely in awe with this wonderful man as she smiled down at him.

"Everything about you is beautiful."

"Robin " She blushed.

"I know I keep saying it but god Regina, you are absolutely gorgeous." He gave her a peck to the cheek then said as he pecked her on the lips, "and sexy."

"So, you're just with me for my looks?" She raised a brow at her **'** _blue eyed hot guy._ **'**

Robin shook his head, "You're not just beautiful on the outside Regina." He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek, caressing his thumb back and forward he added as he gazed into her dark eyes, "You're beautiful on the inside too."

Regina couldn't help the big smile that graced her face.

She attached her lips to his in a searing passionate kiss as she rolled on top of him. "Robin," she whispered into his mouth their lips still touching she asked, "Do you wanna taste me?"

"Oh God yes." He heavily breathed out.

"Then taste me." She almost begged.

Robin then rolled them both over so he would be on top. He softly feathered kisses from her lush lips to her cheek then her ear until he landed on that spot on her neck making her moan out his name.

He then kissed down her body landing on her pert nipple, he attached his mouth. He stayed there for a while then jumped to the next one, giving it the same attention before moving down to her beautiful flat stomach. He swirled his tongue around her belly button while sucking and biting.

"Oh God." She cried out as he trailed feather like kisses up her thighs.

"Robin." He said.

"What?" She breathed out. **'** _What is he on about?_ **'**

"My name's not God, it's Robin." He answered as he smirked up at her.

He ran his tongue along her clit before she could reply to his smart remark.

"Yes." She cried as she felt his lips close around her clit.

Regina lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders, he ran his hands up her slender legs, gripping her thighs he pulled her in closer as he fed on her hungrily.

"Mmmm." **'** _God she tastes so delicious._ **'**

Regina clutched the sheets with one hand as her other was on his head as she tried to push him closer. Robin brought one hand down from her thigh and inserted two fingers into her wet core, pumping them in and out as he sucked on her clit.

"Fuck yes." She cried out as he added a third finger and pushing in deeper and finding that pleasure spot.

He scraped his teeth along her clit causing her to cry out again as she clenched around his fingers. Robin was so turned on with the pleasure that he was giving her, he quickly pulled his fingers out but before Regina could protest he was entering her with his thick long hard cock.

"I wanna be inside you when you come." He whispered then attached his mouth to hers in a kiss full of passion.

Their tongues battled with each others as he thrust in and out with them both moaning into each other's mouths. Robin pushed a little harder while his thumb and forefinger pulled and pinched her clit, pulling her over the edge as he came along with her.

 **OQOQOQ**

The next morning Regina was the first to wake up, he was spooning her from behind with his right arm draped over her. She trailed her finger tips along his elastic bandage until it stopped at his wrist, reaching the end of the bandage she pulled it back a small bit so she could plant a kiss to his sprained wrist.

As she leaned down to kiss him a small bit of dark ink caught her eye. **'** _He never told me he had a tattoo._ **'** She whispered to herself. She gently pulled the bandage back a little bit more so she could admire his tattoo.

She'd never liked tattoos before, but since she got her feather she didn't hate them anymore either. So, she was really intrigued to see what his tattoo was. But when she pulled back the bandage far enough to see his tattoo, she was not prepared for what she saw.

"No!" The lion tattoo. It had been so long she had almost forgotten about Mystic Mal's ridiculous tattoo soul mate prophecy. And yet here it was. Adorning the wrist of the man she now loved.

She escaped the bed, thankfully not waking him up. She threw her robe on over her naked body, grabbed her phone from her nightstand and practically ran towards her bathroom, shutting the door behind her she speed dialled her friend.

 **"** _Regina ya know when you take a day off, the whole point is to sleep in and not call your friends at like,_ **"** the little blonde paused for a moment as she looked at her alarm clock so she could see what time it was then continued, **"** _7:30 AM._ **"**

 **"** _Why didn't you tell me Tinkerbelle?_ **"** Regina demanded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

 **"** _Tell you what?_ **"** Tink asked with a tired voice.

 **"** _You knew, didn't you? And you didn't tell me!_ **"** She cried angrily.

 **"** _Regina what are you on about?_ **"**

 **"** _Robin!_ **"** She almost shouted, **"** _you knew Tinkerbelle, you knew and you didn't tell me!_ **"**

 **"** _Tell you what?_ **"** Her blonde friend asked in confusion.

 **"** _You're meant to be my best friend Tinkerbelle, and you didn't tell me._ **"** Regina was sobbing into the phone.

 **"** _Regina calm down._ **"** Tink was worried as it sounded like Regina was hyperventilating. **"** _What about Robin?_ **"** She then asked again.

 **"** _He... He has it Tinkerbelle, it's him._ **"** She was making no sense at all.

 **"** _Regin-_ **"**

 **"** _You should have told me!_ **"** She cut her friend off.

 **"** _Regina I have no idea what you're on about?_ **"** Her friend was really confused.

 **"** _Tinkerbelle don't play dumb with me! Robin,_ **"** Regina raised her voice. **(** _Thankfully not loud enough to wake him up_ **)** **"** _He has the lion tattoo._ **"**

 **"** _Oh... Regina I-_ **"** The blonde started.

 **"** _I thought you were my best friend._ **"**

 **"** _Regina I am-_ **"**

 **"** _Then why didn't you tell me about the tattoo? Why did you keep it from me?_ **"**

 **"** _Because I knew if I told you, you would panic and run in the opposite direction. Regina,_ **"** The blonde then said in a soft calming voice **"** _I wanted you to fall for him first before you saw it. I knew if you saw that tattoo first you would've started to question whether or not your feelings for him were real. I'm sorry Regina, But I did it with_ _the best intentions I promise. I just wanted you to be happy!_ **"**

Regina didn't say anything back as she tried to get her tears under control.

 **"** _You stopped believing in love._ **"** Tink spoke again. **"** _I was visiting Jefferson at work one day and that's when I saw it, his tattoo. I just wanted you to have the love that_ _you have always wanted, so that's when I asked Jeff to set things up with the two of you_. **"** Her blonde friend explained.

 **"** _I don't know what to do._ **"** Regina sobbed again.

 **"** _What do you mean? Where's Robin now?_ **"**

 **"** _Sleeping._ **"** She answered wiping her tear's away.

 **"** _Well go back in there and get back into bed and cuddle up to the man you've fallen in love with._ **"** Tinkerbelle said encouragingly.

 **"** _How do I tell him about this?_ **"** The dark-haired asked desperately.

 **"** _I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your soulmate._ **"** Tink chuckled into the phone.

 _"What makes you think that?_ **"** She asked, finally getting her emotions under control.

 **"** _Because he's in love with you Regina. Jeff has told me that when Robin's at work, he does nothing but talk about you ALL the time._ ** _"_** Tink chuckled again, **"** _It's always_ _Regina this, Regina that._ **"**

Regina wiped at her tears and before she could utter another word Tinkerbelle spoke again. **"** _Go. And I will call you later to see how you are. But please don't throw this_ _away Regina, because you deserve this._ **"**

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina splashed some water on her face to try and hide the fact that she had been crying. Of course, it didn't work. **'** _Shit, why don't I keep some make-up in here?_ **'** Regina scolded herself as she rooted through the cabinet.

After a couple minutes, she made her way back into her bedroom. She stood at her vanity table facing her bed as she looked at his sleeping form. Her eyes travelled over his body, then quickly fell onto the tattoo that was still visible.

"Good morning." Her heart stopped as she heard his sleepy voice.

"Well look who's finally woken up." She smiled at him.

Even with the recent events, she just couldn't help but flirt with him. **(** _Because she really was in love_ **)**

"I'm sorry, but that was the best... Sleep I've had in a very long time." He gave her a dimpled smile, "actually ever." He quickly added.

Regina blushed as she shyly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Were you crying?" He asked anxiously taking in her puffy eyes and still damp cheeks.

"It's nothing." She was trying to reassure him but failed as her eyes began to water again.

"Regina." He jumped out of the bed with worry.

She looked over his naked body as he walked over to her. **'** _God he is really hot._ **'** _She was thinking **'** Stop it!_ **'** She mentally scolded herself as she was trying her best to stop her tears from falling.

"Hey," Robin pulled her into his arms. "What is it?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I just saw something."

"What did you see?" Robin then asked as he ran his hands up and down her robe-covered back.

"I just thought I saw a shadow." She lied, **'** _fuck, could I not have come up with something better than that?_ **'** "I guess after watching Scream last night, I was more scared than I thought I was." She lied again. **'** _Really Regina?!_ **'** she had to roll her eyes at how stupid she sounded.

"Well I promise as long as I'm here with you, you'll be safe." He cupped her face with both hands and placed a soft chaste kiss to her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She returned as she wrapped both arms around his waist.

Even though she had found his tattoo, she did love him and Tinkerbelle is right she does deserve this. She will tell him what that **'** _Mad Woman_ **'** had told her many moon's ago, but today is not that day. Right now she is just going to embrace the love that she feels for him and him for her.

 **OQOQOQ**

"You know you don't have to do this." Regina said as Robin led her into her kitchen clad only in his boxers.

"Well my Queen," he placed a kiss to her cheek then continued as he led her over to the small table that lay in her kitchen. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't make her majesty breakfast?"

Regina couldn't help but giggle at him calling her his Queen.

"Now milady." He gave her a kiss to her knuckles, "have a seat while I cook up the best breakfast that you've ever had."

Regina raised a brow at that.

"Okay maybe not the best." He laughed to himself, "but one of the best." He was certain about that.

"If you say so." She said in a teasing voice, placing herself on top of the table, giving her a better view of his cooking extravaganza than the chair he had offered to her.

Robin's eyes went a darker shade of blue as he watched her sit on the table and spread her legs, revealing under her robe that she still had no panties on.

"God Regina." He went rock hard at just the sight of her.

"See something you like Locksley?" She asked again in that teasing voice as she hooked her fingers into the band of his boxers.

"Say that again." He was so turned on.

"See-"

"No." He cut her off, "my name, say it again." He loved how she had said his name.

"Robin-" She said feeling slightly confused.

"Regina, not Robin."

"Locksley." She said in a sultry voice, catching on to what he wanted.

"That's it." He gave her that dimpled smile again that she loved so much, "I love the way it just rolls of your tongue like that."

"Locksley." She repeated as one of her hands slid into his boxers softly giving his already hard member a few strokes.

 **'** _God she could make him go hard before she had even touched him._ **'**

Robin let out a growl as he attached his lips to hers in a kiss full of heat. He ran his hands over her robe quickly finding the tie and opening it. He ran his fingers along her bare skin, Regina threw her head back when he then started attacking her neck sucking and biting on her pulse.

Regina pulled her hand out from his boxers and gave them a pull until he was bare to her. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him in as close as she could get him. She reached a hand down between them and took his member into her hand, lifting herself up a little from the table so he could enter her.

"So beautiful," Robin mumbled as his lips closed around one of her rosy peaks, sucking and biting her like he hadn't had a meal in a couple of days.

"Robin!" Regina cried as he thrust into her, filling her to the hilt.

He trailed kisses back up once again finding her pulse. Regina's hands slid down his back, over the curves of his cheeks and giving them a squeeze as their hips moved in sync with each other.

 **'** _What was that?_ **'**

"Wait Robin-" Regina slowed down her movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her while still thrusting into her.

"I heard a creak."

"I didn't hear anything?" He stopped his movements for a second so he could see if he could hear anything.

"Sorry, I must just be hearing things."

Robin placed a soft kiss to her lips reassuring her that everything was ok. He started up his movements again thrusting into her hard and fast.

 **'** _There it is again_ **'** She thought.

"Ohhhh" She then moaned out as he started to pull at her clit bringing her over the edge with him soon following.

 **OQOQOQ**

Robin made them both breakfast and they sat at the table **(** _after cleaning it of course._ **)**

"So is it the best breakfast that you've ever had?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yes." She gave a chuckle, "these are the best scrambled eggs on toast I've ever had."

Robin laughed at that, "okay maybe I'm not that good in the kitchen "

"It's okay, you make up for it in the bedroom." She said boldly.

"It's a team effort my love." He blushed.

"Shit, I knew I heard a creak." She said as something caught her eye.

"What?"

"You broke my table!" She laughed as she noticed that one of the legs were unsteady.

"What?" He repeated as he started to laugh too.

"You just like breaking my stuff." Regina teased.

"I do believe we were both involved in that!" Robin teased back. "I'll sort it out, don't worry my love."

"Robin, I don't want you to buy me a new table, all you need to do is tighten the leg up."

He broke her phone so he went out a bought her a new one and it would have been cheaper to just get her a new screen, he smashed her wine then bought her a new bottle. She did not want him going out and buying her a new table.

"Okay." He agreed, "Have you got any tools?"

"Oh yeah, they're out in my workshop." She joked.

Robin laughed "I'll grab a few from work later."

"I thought you took the day off." She frowned.

"I did, but I just have one meeting that I cannot get out of. Jefferson couldn't cover it because he had to go into the city to visit a supplier." He explained. "And besides, don't you have that thing with Daniel later?"

"God, do you have to remind me?" She moaned letting her head fall to the table.

"You could stand him up." Robin hoped.

Regina lifted her head up to look him in the eyes, "Robin you know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"I know." He did. "I trust you, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't, I'll just have one drink, hear what he has to say and then leave and come back here to you."

"Sounds good." Robin smiled as he leaned over the table so he could place a kiss to her lips.

"Robin!" Regina let out a scream as the table gave out under his weight causing him to fall to the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked with a laugh.

"I think you need to get a new table." He groaned out as he picked himself up.

"You are not buying me a new table." She told him.

"I won't, I'll make you one."

"You can do that?" She raised a brow at him.

"Regina I build houses for a living so I think a small table won't be that much of a challenge." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "I'll make it sturdier than your last one too." He added with a wink, causing her to blush deeply.

"I suppose you're right." She chuckled.

They both moved to the sofa, where they lay, Regina resting her head on his chest.

"I think I can take this off now." He said as he slid his bandage off his wrist revealing his tattoo to her once more.

"You have a tattoo?" She said as if it was the first time she had seen it.

"Yeah I got that when I turned eighteen."

"Why a lion?" She asked as she traced her fingers over the dark ink.

"It's a family thing, all the men in my family get them done when they turn eighteen." He told her, "well except John." He laughed.

"Why didn't he get it done?"

"He's terrified of needles." He laughed again.

Regina lifted his arm up and placed a kiss to her **'** _blue eyed hot guy's_ **'** tattoo.

She could have sworn she felt electricity the moment that her lips touched his skin.

 **'** _I'll cook him dinner tonight, and I'll tell him what his tattoo means to me._ **'** She thought to herself.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter xxx Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Thank you for the follows and the faves. Love you all xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Welcome back to the wonderful ***Mint18*** I hope you had a ball on your month trip around Europe xxx Thank you again for being my beta for this story ;) love you 3_

 _Well this is the chapter I know most of you have been waiting for. Regina's drink with Daniel and I think she said in the last chapter that she was going to tell Robin over dinner that he was her soulmate ;D Will she hold strong and tell him? Or will she be too scared? Read and find out._

 **OQOQOQ**

"Do you really have to go now? Your meeting isn't for another couple hours." Regina frowned as she lay in bed with a sheet covering her naked body while she watched Robin get dressed into the clothes that he had worn the night before.

"I'm sorry babe," Robin leaned over her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I have to go home and shower before my meeting."

"Have your shower here " She almost begged not wanting him to leave yet.

"I need to change my clothes, I can't go into my meeting wearing the same clothes I had on last night." He explained with another kiss. "I'll come straight back after, I promise," he then told her.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Regina then asked.

"I'd love to." He answered simply with a dimpled smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"Actually, I was going to cook you dinner."

"Will you cook your famous lasagna?"

"Yes." She replied as they kissed again.

"Then I'd be more than happy to have dinner with you." He gave her another dimpled smile while placing another kiss to her lips. "I really have to go." He then said when they broke apart.

"Ok." Regina gave in. Then said quickly as Robin was getting up to leave, "here." She reached over to her nightstand and opened a draw and took something out and handed it to Robin.

Robin looked at what she had handed him with a wide smile, "you're giving me a key to your apartment?"

"You might be back before me and I don't want you to have to wait outside." She explained.

"Can I keep it?"

"Yes." She said, blushing slightly.

Yes, she knew that this was a bit too soon, but she was madly in love and well... he is her soulmate after all.

Regina wrapped her sheet around herself so she could walk him to her front door and they kissed some more then said goodbye with Robin leaving to go home to shower and change clothes for the meeting that he had to attend.

 **OQOQOQ**

"So, what did Robin say when you told him about his tattoo?" Tink asked as Regina sat in her friend's kitchen.

Tinkerbelle was working from home today. She was working on a new design for a dress and the last time that she had done so at the office all her work had **'** _mysteriously_ **'** disappeared and somehow her co-worker Zelena had come up with a great design that looked a lot like Tinkerbell's, and it had impressed her boss so much that it got her a promotion.

Tink now call's Zelena the **'** _Wicked Witch_ **'** and refuse's to work on anything else in the office she considered important enough to **'** _mysteriously_ **'** disappear if her **'** _Wicked_ **'** co-worker happened to stop by her office.

Regina had some time before she had to meet Daniel so she thought she would visit her best friend, that way they could talk about her **'** _Blue eyed hot guy_. **'**

"I-I didn't tell him yet" The brunette stammered.

"Regina-"

"I'm going to talk to him about it tonight." Regina cut in with an explanation.

"What are you going to say?" Her friend wanted to know as she poured some coffee into the two mugs that were on the counter-top in front of her.

"I'm not really sure how to bring it up, but I have some time to think about it." Regina told her blonde friend.

"Well I'm pretty sure he'll be thrilled about it." Tink reassured her.

"I hope so because I really am in love with him."

"I'm so happy for you Regina." Tink said as she placed a mug of coffee down in front of her friend and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Regina replied as she hugged her friend back. "I never thought that it was possible to feel like this Tink. Like I think about him all the time, and I just want to be with him 24/7." Regina blushed with embarrassment as she told her blonde friend the truth.

"So how was he in bed?"

"Tink-" Regina went red with her friend asking such a personal question.

"Come on Regina," her friend pleaded, "I'm not asking for details, i'm just asking if he was good."

"Well as you know I have no one to compare him to, but... it was amazing." Regina blushed again.

She was not used to talking about this kind of thing, so she was a little embarrassed to be talking about it now.

"I actually saw fireworks Tink." Regina blushed.

"Well trust me when I say that that's a good sign. So, when are we all going to meet him properly?"

"I told Ruby that I'd sort something out for next week." She answered as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

"That's good because I know the others really want to meet him." Tink said.

"He's bringing some of his friends and his brother over from England to work here, so I was thinking I'd wait till they arrive so we can all meet each other together."

"That's perfect. We can have a party at Mary Margaret's."

"Why Mary's?"

"Because you, me and Emma live in apartments and Ruby still lives with Granny, Mary Margaret is the only one that has a house that will be big enough for us and Robin's friends." The blonde pixie explained.

"We're going to have to ask Mary if it's alright that we all invade her house..."

"Mary Margaret, planning a party? It'll be like Christmas for her." The little blonde laughed.

Parties were Mary Margaret's specialty. Tink knew that all she would have to say to the short haired brunette is that they were going to meet Regina's soulmate, and Mary would then tell them that the party would be at her house and that she would plan everything. Regina and Tink knew her all too well.

"I better get going." Regina then said as she checked the time on her phone. She had to go and meet Daniel.

"I thought Robin was at a meeting?" Tinkerbelle asked not knowing where her friend was heading off to. Regina had not told her that she was meeting up with the ex that had broken her heart all those years ago.

"I'm em... I'm meeting Daniel for a drink at the Rabbit Hole " She said as she closed her eyes waiting for the lecture to come.

"What!?" Her friend yelled. "I thought you said you loved Robin... Regina, Daniel is an ass-"

"I know!" Regina cut her friend off, "Daniel came to the diner yesterday and said that he wanted to talk to me-"

"And you agreed!?" Her friend asked with a judgemental look.

"Look... Nothing has changed, I love Robin and I'm not going to screw that up. I just want to hear what Daniel has to say."

"And what's going to happen when Robin finds out that you're meeting up with your ex?" The blonde wanted to know. "How do you think he's gonna feel?"

"He already knows because I told him that I was meeting Daniel for a drink." Regina answered simply.

"And he was ok with it?"

"He trusts me, he's just afraid that I'm going to get hurt. But I'm not a naive little school girl anymore Tink, I'm not going to let Daniel charm me like he used to." Regina said adamantly.

"But... I don't understand why you're meeting him." The little blonde said confused.

"I told you, I want to see what he has to say."

"Why? Why do you care? Regina, you have a wonderful man in your life now. Why play with fire?-"

"I'm not playing with fire Tink, I haven't lied to Robin about my where-a-bout's." Regina cut her friend off as she was starting to get annoyed now.

"What are you hoping for Regina? Because if you think you're going to get an apology for the way he treated you, you and I both know that that is never going to happen!" Tink knew her all too well.

"I know." Regina had tears welling up as she admitted that she knew that she would never get an apology from him, "I-I just... want to show him."

"Show him what?"

"That I've done better, that I'm happy and in love, and that I'm better off without him." Regina said as she brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Her friend asked supportively.

"Thank you, but I think this is something that I have to do myself."

"Okay." Tink gave in. "Just be careful."

"I will." Regina gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

 **OQOQOQ**

She really did not want to do this, she had turned around a couple of times to just make her way back home. But she had to show him that she was happy, for some reason she just needed him to know.

She arrived outside the Rabbit Hole and just stood there looking at the building. After a minute or so went by she was about to enter when her phone started to ring, she pulled her phone out from her pocket and smiled when she saw the name **'** _Blue eyed hot guy_ **'** flash up on her screen.

 **"** _I thought you were meant to be in a meeting?_ **"** She answered with a wide smile.

 **"** _I just needed to tell you that I love you._ **"**

 **"** _I love you too,_ **"** she returned, **"** _but you have nothing at all to worry about._ **"**

 **"** _I know, I just... Look if you need me... call me ok?_ **"** He was worried.

When he had met Daniel at the stables he was a right dick, and Robin was just worried for his love. He loved seeing her smiling, and didn't want to see her upset.

 **"** _I promise._ **"**

 **"** _Ok... I guess I should let you go_ **"** He said reluctantly. **"** _I love you_ **"** He quickly added.

 **"** _I love you._ **"** She returned. **"** _Bye._ **"**

 **"** _Bye._ **"** Then they both hung up.

Regina walked into the Rabbit Hole and looked around to see if she could see Daniel, she spotted him over at the bar. **'** _Why doesn't that surprise me?_ **'** She said to herself. She headed over to where he seated and sat on a bar stool beside him. "I'm here, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's get a drink first." He said and he waved at the barman. When the barman appeared in front of them Daniel picked up his pint of beer and said, "You get yourself a drink and I'll grab a table." And then he walked off.

 **'** _Seriously?_! **'** She gave a roll of her eyes. **'** _Typical Daniel._ **'**

"What cha having love?" The barman asked as he scowled at Daniel's retreating form.

"A glass of red please." She replied, blood still boiling.

The barman poured her, her drink and placed it in front of her, Regina took some money out to pay when the barman spoke, "It's on the house love."

"Thank you." Regina praized.

Regina took her drink from the bar and headed over to where Daniel was waiting for her, sat down opposite him and asked again "So what do you want to talk about?" She just really wanted to get this done and over with.

She just wanted to go back to her apartment and cuddle up to the man that she was falling hard for.

"So." Was all he said as he leaned onto the table with his hands in front of him.

"So?" Regina shrugged her shoulders. **'** _I really don't have time for this._ **'**

"How are things going?" He asked as if this was a daily thing they did.

"Things are great, wonderful actually." She couldn't help but smile as Robin invaded her mind, hearing his **'** _I love you's_ **'** echoing in her ear.

"Is it because of the English guy?" He asked.

"If you're talking about Robin, then yes it is." She gloated.

"So, **'** _it_ **'** has a name."

"Daniel." Her anger was boiling and ready to explode, "What is this? We haven't said as much as a word to each other in years. When we see one another on the street, one of us turns and goes the other way." **'** _Mainly me._ **'** She internally scolded herself.

"I've just been thinking lately"

"Oh?" She wanted to hear this. "What about?"

"Well," he started as he laced his fingers together on the table, "Do you ever think that we made a mistake when we broke up?"

 **'** _Was that really a question?_ **'** She asked herself.

"You mean when you broke up with me on valentine's day." It was not a question.

"Regina you don't have to be so dramatic." Daniel said with a chuckle.

 **'** _He's still exactly the same as when I had dated him before, he's never going to change._ **'** She thought, her anger rising yet again.

Now Regina leaned forward, matching stance and said, "You broke up with me on valentine's day, Daniel when I told you I loved you, you laughed in my face." Her face was red with anger. "Then you threw a few dollars on the table like I was some cheap hooker, and it wasn't even enough to pay for the drinks that we only got half way through before you broke up with me. And then you went off to a party and screwed Zelena."

"You knew about that?"

 **'** _No apology, why am I so shocked about that?_ **'** She said to herself.

"I didn't think you knew about that." He then said.

"This is a small town, people talk."

"It meant nothing." He said, waving it off.

"Now it doesn't, but then it did. God, I can't believe I ever felt anything for you Daniel."

"So, you did love me then?" He gave a big, fat, Cheshire grin at that.

"I thought I did. But with the way I feel now I know that what I felt for you was not real." She told him out straight.

"What!? And what you feel for the English guy is?"

"Yes, I'm happy and in love with a wonderful guy that loves me back. So, tell me why I would ever consider getting back with you?"

"You're so naive Regina, like you've only known this guy a couple weeks and you already think you're in love?!" Daniel laughed.

"Is that what this is? You're jealous." Regina couldn't help but gloat.

"Oh please." He snorted and leaned back in his seat, refusing to meet her steady gaze.

"You see me with someone that I really care about, and it's eating at you that I can be happy without you." Now it was Regina's turn to laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said with a growl.

"You care about no-one but yourself, and I am so glad that we never worked out." She said as she stood up with her still untouched red wine. "Goodbye Daniel!" And with that she threw her glass of red wine over her ex-boyfriend and stormed away, never once looking back.

 **OQOQOQ**

Regina arrived at her apartment door and heard banging coming from inside, she quickly unlocked her door and entered her apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Robin wearing a pair of jeans that shaped his ass nicely, topless and bent over a timbre of wood that he was sawing in half with his back to her.

She wanted so much to just walk over there and cup his ass cheeks with her hands, but seeing that he had a very sharp saw in his hands she thought better of it. Instead she just stood there and watched him as his back muscles flexed with every move of his hand, back and forward, back and forward.

God, she was getting wet just by looking at him. **'** _He's so beautiful._ **'**

Robin stopped what he was doing, still not noticing Regina standing in her living room. He leaned over the piece of cut wood and began to blow the dust from the edging.

Regina closed her eyes and couldn't help the little moan that came out of her mouth.

 **'** _Shit was that out loud?!_ **'** She wondered as she heard Robin chuckle. She opened her eyes to see Robin walking towards her with a dimpled smile plastered across his face.

"You're home." He smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, turning her head to the side she slid her tongue into his mouth which he welcomed. His arms came around her waist as he pulled her in closer as both their tongues tangled with one another's.

"I missed you." She whispered into the quiet room when the kiss had finally broken.

She had only been away from him for a couple hours and she had already missed him like crazy.

"And I you." He returned.

"What are you doing to my apartment?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked around to find small bits of wood lying around her apartment floor and tools all over the place.

"How'd it go with Daniel?" He asked avoiding her question.

"Don't change the subject." Regina gave a chuckle as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm making you a table." He said simply.

"And do you have to make such a mess?" She asked with a smirk.

 **'** _God she's so sexy when she does that._ **'** He said to himself as he placed another kiss to her full lips, "I promise I'll clean up after I'm finished."

"You better." She said playfully returning the kiss.

"So, what happened?" He really wanted to know.

Regina took her coat off and headed over towards the kitchen so she could prepare the lasagna while saying, "Not much, I never got the apology that I was hoping for."

"What did he want to talk about?" Robin asked as he was measuring some timber.

"He asked me if I think that we made a mistake when **"** _WE_ **"** broke up." She used air quotes for **'** _we_ **'** because there was no **'** _we_ **'** it was just him.

"You're joking?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Oh babe." Robin said as he placed the timber down and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to hear a sorry from him."

"It's ok, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be." She replied nose buried in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"How come?"

"Because what I'm feeling now tells me that what I did feel for him was never love." She said as she lifted her head so she could look into his bright blue eyes.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you Regina."

"Robin," Regina whispered to him as she leaned up and hovered her lips over his, not yet touching, "Take me to bed."

Robin was quick to attach their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his middle as he made his way to her bedroom with her in his arms, only breaking the kiss to quickly catch a breath then they would mould together again.

When they entered her room, Robin walked over and gently lay her on the bed. He crawled up over her, leaning on his elbows he whispered to her, "I am so in love with you Regina, my Queen."

Regina beamed from ear to ear as she said, "And you Robin Locksley the thief who has stolen my heart, I love you so much."

"Thief?" Robin raised a brow in confusion.

"Well If I remember correctly, you did tell me that you had stolen money from your parents." She had to laugh at his confused look.

"Hmmm... that's true." He laughed also, "so is that going to be my nickname now?"

"Actually, I already have a nickname for you " She blushed.

"Really? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You won't laugh at me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Blue eyed hot guy." She said as she buried her face into his naked chest.

He said he wasn't going too, but he couldn't help it, he laughed.

Regina playfully slapped at his chest, "You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry." He said, still laughing.

"Robin "

"Ok, I'm sorry," he was sincere, "I like it." He then said truthfully.

"I basically started calling you that from our first date." She blushed again at her own words. "And it's also your name in my contacts."

Robin placed a loving kiss to her lips then asked as he brushed some hair from her face, "when was the first time you knew you loved me?"

Regina softly scraped her nails along his short stubble while saying, "I felt something for you the first time we met when we bumped into each other outside Granny's. But I think I knew that I loved you when you held my hand on our first date, that's when I truly felt it."

"Just before you spilled my drink on me." They both gave a small laugh, remembering that night. "It was the same for me, that moment when I gazed into your eyes and held your hand in mine, I felt something in me ignite."

"I felt it too." She had tried to fight it at first, but the more she talked to him and spent time with him, the stronger her feelings were for him.

"Do you believe in soulmates Regina?" Robin asked as he stared into her dark chocolate orbs.

 **'** _Shit... Look's like I'm going to be having this conversation now._ **'** She so was not ready. She wanted to wait until after they had dinner **(** _and_ _several_ _glasses_ _of_ _wine_ **)** at least before they got to this talk.

They were still on her bed with him on top of her, she was hoping that they could at least continue what they were doing before they talked about the whole soulmate thing, or at least wait until she was a little more prepared.

"Regina, am I freaking you out?" It was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"No." She was quick to say when her musings stopped. "I used to not believe in soulmates but then something happened to change my mind."

"What was it?" He asked as he softly caressed her cheek with his thumb lovingly as his fingers rested on the back of her neck.

"A long time ago there was a carnival in town and Tink decided to drag me to see a mystic."

 **'** _Mystic Mal_ **'** He had a feeling. After all she did lead people to their soulmates and it was the topic of conversation they were on he would know, she had led him to the wonderful beautiful woman that lay underneath him.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that I'd fall in love with a man that had a lion tattoo." She said hesitantly.

Regina held her breath as Robin just gazed into her dark eyes.

Then he spoke. **'** _Thank god_ **'** she thought, she was nearly about to pass out from the lack of oxygen she was getting in that moment, waiting for him to speak. "I myself was dragged to a mystic a long time ago."

"You were?"

"Yes, and she told me that I'd fall in love with a woman with a feather tattoo." He beamed at her.

"You're my soulmate." She smiled big at him.

"And you're my soulmate." His smile mirrored hers.

Regina leaned up so she could kiss his lips. **'** _We're both each other's soulmates._ **'** She was so happy right now she could literally burst. If someone was to ask her tomorrow what was the happiest moment in her life, she would pick this moment right now.

Robin was the one to deepen the kiss this time, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her closer as both their tongues danced with each other. They broke the kiss just long enough so Robin could pull her blouse up and over her head without opening any of the buttons.

She still had her silk black camisole on, but he didn't take it off. Instead he slid the strap along with her bra strap down revealing her beautiful breast, he gave her another open-mouthed kiss to the lips then leaned his head down so he could pepper kisses along her throat and down to her bare breast. Arriving at her beautiful pink pert nipple he took it into his mouth and sucked and softly scraped his teeth over it, while his other hand was massaging the other over her light cami and bra.

"Robin." She moaned out arching her back as she raked her fingers through his dark blonde hair.

Robin broke away from her naked breast and kissed her lips then said, "I want this off," as he tugged at the hem of her cami.

"So beautiful." He said as his hands cupped her breasts, pushing them up he attached his mouth to her hard nipples causing her to moan out once again.

He then worked his way down to the waist of her jeans still with his hands on her breasts, placing feather-light kisses along her stomach then running his tongue down and dipping it into her belly button as he softly bit and sucked on her skin.

He reached a hand down and began to open the buttons on her jeans. Once they were open she lifted her hips a little so he could pull them down to her mid thighs. When he had enough room he slid his hand into her black lace panties and ran a finger through her folds feeling how wet she was for him.

"Robin." She moaned again as his finger ran over that little bundle of nerves.

Still with his finger running back and forward he moved up so he could kiss her, "I love you." He said before he attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that made her toes curl.

Still with their mouths together he inserted a finger into her hot waiting heat while his thumb was playing with that little pink nub, causing her to cry out.

He then added a second finger and started to slowly pump them in and out, thrusting them in again, he gave them a little wiggle quickly finding that spot that made her see stars.

"Yes, oh god please don't stop." She broke the heated kiss to cry out as her hips bucked up to meet him thrust for thrust.

He then added a third finger to join the others while he was now attached to her neck sucking and biting on her pulse causing her to cry out more in pure bliss. He loved making her feel like this, loved and cherished. He knew that she had never had this before, and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel the love that he has for her.

"Yes, yes!" She screamed as he hit that spot over and over again bringing her to orgasm as she clenched around his fingers.

Robin broke away from her neck so he could watch her going through this pure bliss that he was giving her. Her mouth was opened as she cried out more, with her eyes squeezed shut as she came on his fingers. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He slowed down but didn't stop as he let her ride out her orgasm. After a minute or so he pulled his fingers out coated in her juices and licked them clean. He let out a moan as he tasted her, **'** _God she tastes wonderful._ **'** He said to himself.

He needed to taste her again, now. He moved to kneel up so he could pull her jeans and panties down her slender toned legs and over her feet, throwing them to the floor to join the rest of her clothing.

He ran his hands up her legs and stopped when they reached her knees, parting them he then lay down with his face in between her legs as his tongue ran over her folds, still tasting her sweet wetness he growled into her hot sex causing wonderful vibrations to ripple through her whole body.

"Please Robin." She was already ready for him as his lips closed around her bundle.

"Say my name Regina." He said into her hot heat.

"Robin." She cried as she felt him enter her with a finger as his mouth and magical tongue worked on her clit.

"No-" He started

"Locksley!" Regina screamed as she felt another orgasm beginning to rise.

"That's it beautiful." He spoke into her sex once more.

He loved how she said it, the way that the L just rolled off her tongue. God, he loved it.

Regina gently pulled on his hair as she started to tighten around his fingers once more then she exploded and came on his fingers, mouth and tongue with him drinking up every last drop as if he had been starved.

"Oh my god." Regina breathed out, "that was amazing." She was panting heavily.

Robin made his way back up to his dark-haired love and attached his mouth to hers letting her taste herself from his mouth and tongue. She moaned into his mouth at the taste of herself. **'** _I taste good_ **'** She was thinking to herself.

When they finally broke apart, Robin rid himself of his jeans and boxers finally letting his rock hard cock free from its confines.

"Do you think you could go again?" He asked as he looked into her eyes, god he wanted to be in her so much. But if she wasn't ready for another round he would totally understand, and just ask her to wank him off so he could get rid of his erection.

"Yes."

"Regina don't feel like you have to say yes because of the pleasure that I gave you, I will understand if you're not ready yet."

"Robin." Regina wrapped one leg around him and spun then over so that then she could be on top "I'm ready for you." Was all she said as she adjusted herself so she could easily sink down on him.

"Fuck." He growled as he entered her hot sex.

"Mmmm." Regina moaned out as she slowly began to rock back and forward letting him fill her to the hilt.

 **'** _God we both fit perfectly._ **'** They both thought at the same time.

"Fuck Regina you feel amazing." Robin cried out as Regina started to ride him faster and harder.

She was sitting up on him with his hands on her hips and hers on his chest as she dug her nails into his flesh, riding him faster he could feel himself about to cum. He moved one of his hands from her hip and started to play with her sensitive nub, he wanted her to come again before he did. He pressed his thumb on that nub and moved it back and forward and watched as she quickly came over the edge for a third time, with him soon following and releasing his seed into her.

Regina collapsed onto his strong hard chest as she came down from her high, she was exhausted. He was too after giving her three amazing orgasms one after the other. **'** _Is that even normal?!_ **'** she wondered.

"I love you." Robin was the first to speak, bringing his arms around her he placed a kiss into her soft dark hair.

Regina then lifted herself up so she could look into his beautiful blue eyes, with him slipping out of her in the process, she returned his statement with a soft kiss to his lips.

 **OQOQOQ**

Well it was later than usual for her to have her dinner. It was now after 7 pm. She would usually have her dinner about 5ish, well when she wasn't working that is, but with her and Robin's activities it had caused them to eat a little later than usual.

They sat on her couch as he was yet to finish her table.

"How is it?" She asked as he ate the lasagna that she had made for him while he worked on building her a kitchen table.

"Tink was right." He gave her a dimpled smile, "this is the best lasagna that I've ever tasted."

"Robin." She playfully kicked him not believing a word.

"Seriously, it is." He told her the truth.

Regina then finally believed him as she saw the truth in his eyes, she changed the subject and asked, "You know the way you told me that your brother John and a few of your friends are coming over to work for you?" With his nod she then asked "What friends are coming?" She really needed to know.

"Mulan, Alan, Will, Merida and Killian." He told her then added, "But if we need anyone else I'll call more over as there is a lot of work to do."

"I was hoping you would say that." She beamed.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Killian." She said, "Is he seeing anyone?" She asked.

"No, why?" He was really confused. **'** _Why is she asking about Killian?_ **'** He was curious.

"Well my friend Emma has also visited Mystic Mal a long time ago, and she was told that she would fall in love with a man that had one hand." She told him, "And well since Killian only has one hand, I just thought-"

"Unless your friend has a red leather jacket, then I don't think they are meant to be." Robin remembered what Killian had told him about the woman that he was destined to be with.

"Oh my god." Regina nearly choked on her mouthful of food, "Emma has a red leather jacket and she practically lives in it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well it's about time, I'm telling ya if I have to hear about the lovely blonde with the red leather jacket that he sees in his dreams every night one more time, I'll go crazy."

"So, can we set them up?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. I mean Mal was right about us so I think she'd be right about them also."

"Great." She was so excited about giving her friend the same happiness that she herself was feeling.

"They'll be arriving in a couple days, so maybe we could plan a get-together or something."

"That reminds me, I've planned for you to meet my friends this weekend and I could meet yours also. We could set them up then."

"Sounds great, I can't wait for you to meet my friends." He said as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss to her lips.

 **OQOQOQ**

 _Hope you all liked this chapter, drop a review and let me know what you think x Thank you too all the wonderful people that are still reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. Love you all xxx_

 _Well the next chapter will be with them meeting each other's friends and we will also have some CaptainSwan :) so please stay tuned for the next chapter._


End file.
